A Rose Among the Ashes
by Rainha of Pandemonium
Summary: My telling of Final Fantasy II from both the Rebel and Imperial sides.
1. Beginning

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter 1**

Maria crept through the hall of their small house quietly making her way to her brothers' room. Nightmares had haunted her sleep and a foreboding feeling lay heavy in her stomach.

The kingdom of Fynn slept silently and the night was still. Everything seemed peaceful and right but to Maria, who seemed to have an intuition when danger was near, feared that everything was not as right as it should be.

She padded up to the door silently and waited a moment before quietly pushing it open. Firion and Leon slept soundlessly in their separate beds. Leon was rolled over on his side with the blanket pulled neatly up to his shoulders while Firion was sprawled out on his back with the covers kicked off and his feet dangling from the edge.

Maria smiled at how opposite they were even while sleeping. Leon, who was her blood brother, constantly quarreled with Firion, who happened to be adopted. Firion's parents had died of the plague when he was very small. Though the two argued about almost everything, it always seemed to be more like a rivalry than them actually disliking each other. Firion was like fire. Impulsive and hot headed. Leon more like ice. Calm and collected but alert and able to make decisions in the direst situations.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded somewhere in the distance. It sounded almost like a canon ball had been fired. Though distant it was loud enough to reverberate through the floor boards of the small house immediately waking Leon.

"What was that?" he muttered silently reaching for the oil lamp next to his bed before the sound came again. This time louder and much closer causing the glass shade of the lamp to rattle noisily.

"Firion, get up!" Leon shouted lighting the lamp and moving to roughly shake his adopted brother's shoulder. Firion groaned and winced at the light.

"What's wrong?" Firion questioned groggily as Leon peered out the window. A sound kind of like a jet stream cut through the air and crashed into the house next to them. The collision knocked Leon off his feet.

"Brother!" Maria shouted suddenly as Firion looked at her wide-eyed springing off the bed.

"Maria!" Firion rushed to her side as Leon pulled himself up. The smell of smoke began to drift through the air as the now not so silent city began to glow with flames.

"What is happening?" Leon whispered as the sound of heavy boots began to march loudly throughout the kingdom's streets. Leon doused the light and peered cautiously out the window. Large, demonic looking men had begun marching through the streets going from house to house setting them ablaze and slaying anyone foolish enough to be out on them.

Loud canon fire still echoed in the distance as Leon grabbed Maria by the arm.

"We must go wake Mother and Father. If we stay here we will die," Leon stated hastily grabbing the sword he kept stationed by his bed before leading his sister out back into the hallway. Firion equipped his own sword and quickly followed. As they ran down the hall the sound of their front door opening caused them to freeze in their tracks. Loud clanking armored men marched in the house and Leon pulled his sister into the shadow of the hall next to the descent of the stairs. Firion waited next to Leon. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he could tell Maria was trembling. Leon however was as still as a statue. His eyes alert in the darkness watching the soldiers' every move.

They began to move up the stairs and all three of them stiffened afraid to even breathe. Suddenly a hand grabbed Firion's shoulder and he almost let out a yell if it hadn't had been for the hand quickly clasping over his mouth. Leon turned suddenly sword in hand before immediately lowering it.

"Father?" he whispered as the elderly man placed a finger to his own lips signaling them to stay quiet. Their mother was behind him. Her hair purple like Maria's though slightly faded with age.

"Mother!" Maria gasped rushing to the old woman's arms in what she didn't know yet would be their final embrace.

"Listen to me carefully, Leon, for there is no time," the old man whispered eyeing the shadows slowly creeping up the stairs. Leon nodded quickly looking to Firion and then back to his father.

"When I say run you take your brother and sister down stairs and you run as fast as you can out of the city."

Leon remained silent realizing what it was they were planning to do.

"What about you and Mother?" Maria questioned as her father smiled grimly.

"We will draw the attention of the soldiers long enough for you three to escape," the old man explained as Firion shook his head.

"We can all get out if we fight them! I know I'm not all that good yet with the sword but Leon-"

"No, you are no match for these men and I'm afraid neither am I," the old man said as a distressed look took both Firion and Maria's face.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me Firion, just do as I say. You've been a good son. As good as blood could ever be," the graying man said as his wife smiled and nodded.

"You will be faster if you go alone. Your father and I are old. We cannot outrun what has befallen us," the old woman said softly gently wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"Mother I can't," Maria sobbed before looking back in the direction of the stairs when one of the soldier's spoke.

"Did you hear that?" the armored man questioned so low it was almost a growl. Something about the soldiers didn't seem human. They were very large for an average man and smelt like blood and brimstone. The two soldiers finally made it to the top of the stairs and spotted the family.

"Run!" their father shouted suddenly throwing himself at the soldiers who easily cut him down splattering blood all over his once pale bedclothes.

"Father!" Firion shouted as the old man fell silently to the floor pooling in his own blood. Leon suddenly grabbed Firion and Maria. The house had already started to burn from the explosion that had erupted next door.

One of the soldiers laughed as they neared the three youths.

"Stay back!" a woman's voice hissed as their mother blocked the soldiers' path.

"Mother!" Maria screamed.

"Jump over the railing! Get away from here!" the woman cried out before she was cut down as well. Maria screamed in agony at the fallen forms of her parents and tears bled from Firion's eyes as he picked her up and followed Leon over the railing of the stairs. The landing to the ground floor was quite harsh but they had no time to pull themselves together. They had to keep moving.

They had made it past the two soldiers in their house and into the streets where packs of them marched from the flames of the burning kingdom.

"Let's move!" Leon shouted barring the door to their burning house before running in the opposite direction. Corpses and flames marred the falling kingdom from the widest street to the narrowest alleyway. This wasn't an invasion. It was a complete massacre!

They finally made it to the outer wall of the kingdom now riddled with holes.

"So this is how they got in," Leon said touching the dark scorch marks on the alabaster walls of the small kingdom.

"Large metal balls made holes in the wall," a deep voice spoke behind them in the darkness. Leon unsheathed his sword and whipped around. A large youth stood gripping a blood darkened axe. His eyes wide with unvoiced fright.

"Guy, you're alive!" Maria shouted rushing over to him.

"So it _was _cannon fire," Leon said lowering his sword as Guy nodded.

"Guy was sitting at hill outside of town. Big men in armor pushed cannons up on large cliffs around city," Guy explained still gripping his axe so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Guy saw them…start killing people. Anyone…everyone…women…babies…even animals! Animals are Guy's friends," Guy stated in a quite somber voice that was betrayed by a look of trauma. Maria gripped one of his large arms and he slowly loosened his grip on the axe.

"Guy got a few with axe…but they are strong. Not human. They wouldn't die," Guy continued still quite traumatized before Firion noticed a glistening crimson staining his leg.

"Guy, you're bleeding!" Firion exclaimed examining the slash in the larger youth's thigh. Guy flinched sinking to one knee when Firion's fingers accidentally brushed the gash.

Firion ripped a large piece of his shirt off and secured it around the bloody thigh applying pressure.

"Hurry! We must keep moving," Leon said looking to the smoke covered night sky. Dawn was still a few hours away.

"We can use the woods as cover until we can make it to a nearby town," Leon said stepping outside the city though the large hole followed by Firion and Maria aiding Guy.

It had been hours since they made it out of the city and already dawn was approaching signaled by a pale green light spreading across the sky through the tops of the trees. They had hidden and snuck by several groups soldiers throughout the night.

"Do you think we're the only ones that made it out? I haven't seen anyone else but those soldiers," Maria questioned stepping over a few fallen tree limbs.

"They couldn't have gotten everybody," Firion replied still aiding Guy through the cluttered forest path.

"I wonder about that," Leon muttered at the head of the group.

"Leon, lets stop here for a while," Firion spoke up feeling Guy almost fall from his grasp.

"We can't afford any breaks. We're still too close to Fynn. We have to make it to at least Gatrea before we can stop," Leon began looking back at Firion slowly losing hold on Guy who sank to the ground in exhaustion.

"Guy!" Maria exclaimed rushing over to him.

"Brother, his wound is deeper than we thought. We can't go any further like this," Maria stated helping Guy lean back against a tree while examining his leg. Leon grimaced pondering the idea of leaving Guy behind but knowing both Maria and Firion would never consider it not even for survival.

"Alright but we can't stay long. The forests are still full of soldiers," Leon said walking a short distance from the group to keep a look out.

"It looks infected," Firion pointed out next to Maria. Guy remained silent. It looked like he was about to fall asleep. Maria pulled a dark silvery shard from the wound causing the large youth to groan and twitch in pain.

"What is that?" Firion questioned as Maria examined the metal in her hand.

"It looks like Mythril from Salamand-ouch," Maria said dropping the shard into the grass as it nicked her finger.

"Are you alright?" Firion questioned as the violet-haired girl popped her finger in her mouth.

"Yeah, just a scratch," she said continuing to examine the wound.

"Can you heal this?" Firion questioned eyeing the bloody slash. It was very deep. He was surprised Guy was able to keep his footing on it for this long.

"I can cast a simple cure spell on it. I just learned it so it's still very weak but it should help," Maria said muttering a few chants under her breath before a faint green glow took the wound. Though still open the slash no longer looked infected.

"We should let him rest a little while," Firion said standing up as Maria nodded. Firion walked off towards Leon who stood solemnly next to a small opening in the trees out looking onto the vast valley they had tread during the night.

"My gods…," Firion breathed as he came to stand next to Leon. You could see the remains of Fynn through the clearing. Smoke, black and ominous, rose above the broken kingdom with the large glittering lake beyond.

"They were imperial soldiers from Palamecia," Leon spoke staring intently at his destroyed home.

"How do you know? They wore no insignia," Firion replied remembering he didn't even know what the empire's insignia was. The Palamecian Empire itself was swaddled in mystery. Firion had read somewhere that it is a very secluded place hidden by vast deserts and sharp mountains that even the most skilled traveler would have much difficulty reaching.

"Black armor. There is no other country or kingdom that clothes their soldiers in black. As for the insignia, it is said only the emperor wears it. It is a hollowed gold hoop with a foreign design in the center. No one knows for sure what it signifies but there are plenty of rumors. Tiers of flame, the gates to Pandemonium, a symbol of the Jade Passage…who knows?" Leon said as Firion had a look of amazement on his face.

"How do you know so much?" Firion questioned as Leon sighed.

"How do you know so little? I actually paid attention during Father's lessons," Leon replied as Firion looked a little saddened at the mention of their father.

"Do you know anything else?" Firion questioned changing the subject.

"All who have tried to go there be they scholars, explorers, or treasure hunters have never returned so all is rumor with no actual proof but legends say Palamecia is a nation of demons ruled by the devil himself disguised in a human form," Leon spoke before a harsh cackle interrupted him.

"The Devil? No he is not the Devil but I'd say he's close enough," a rough voice stated as several imperial soldiers surrounded them.

"Brother! Firion!" Maria screamed standing in front of the unconscious Guy with her arms spread apart in a feeble attempt to protect him as imperials surrounded her as well snickering at her boldness.

"Maria, run!" Leon shouted clutching his sword and gracefully slashing the nearest imperial.

"Kill them. The emperor wants no captives or survivors," one of the imperials that was apparently this group's commander ordered.

"Emperor? So they are Palamecian!" Firion exclaimed clumsily blocking one of the imperials attacks. He had just begun to train with the sword and Leon was much better than him. Maria had no fighting skill at all just a basic cure spell she had read from a cheap magic scroll a few months back. She just stood in front of guy with a frightened look in her raven eyes as the sword came down on her.

"Maria!" Firion screamed watching a slash appear across the length of her body. Her face was ghostly and full of shock as she fell to the ground. Next was Guy who was no harder to defeat than Maria.

Firion rushed at the soldier that stood over Maria now collapsed in her own blood. The white-headed youth gored the soldier through on his sword but instead of a cry of death he got a merciless laugh instead.

"That does not work on us, boy," the imperial said cutting him down as he did Maria. Leon was holding his own against the imperial fighting him. Amidst the battle he caught glimpse at his fallen sister and anger boiled within him. His blows fell harder actually pushing the imperial back.

Suddenly Leon disarmed the soldier and impaled him through the heart. The soldier laughed as the other did before him.

"We told you boy…that won't work on-" the soldier began but was cut short as Leon ripped the sword from his chest and swung it full force at the imperials throat successfully beheading him.

The other imperials stood silently as if in awe that the boy was actually capable of killing one of them. The corpse within the armor dissolved to dust and quickly withered away leaving only the hollow shell of the armor.

Leon fell to his knees and his sword slipped from his hand as the imperials continued to eye him silently. He gazed at his sister and then to Firion and closed his dark eyes. _This is it…_

"What are we standing here for? Kill him!" one of the soldiers shouted as the group began to march toward him swords in hand before the leader of the demonic warriors raised his arm to still them.

"Wait. Let us take him to the emperor," the imperial commander spoke as the rest of the armored group looked to him questionably.

"Didn't the emperor say no survivors?" one questioned.

"We've done our job and secured Fynn. One prisoner shouldn't be too much trouble. Besides this one was able to kill one of us. He is stronger than the other maggots we stamped out in the city. He deserves a heavier punishment than can be dealt here," the imperial commander explained signaling for a couple of the group to come forth.

"Beat him unconscious and have him taken to Palamecia. Our Lord's dungeons could use a new addition," the imperial laughed hidden by the dark of his helmet.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Awakening

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter 2**

Leon awoke to a bucket of foul-smelling water being dumped on him.

"Wake up! We're tired of carrying your maggoty hide," a harsh voice barked at him. Leon cracked his eyes open and immediately brought his hands to his face to shield himself from the blinding sunlight.

"Get up! You will walk the rest of the way!" the voice demanded grabbing hold of Leon's arm yanking him to his feet. Leon's head swam as he stumbled around very much disoriented. All that surrounded him was oceans of pale sand and scorching heat.

"Where am I?" Leon muttered remembering the last thing he saw was a horde of dark armored men beating him to death in the forest outside of Fynn, and Firion and Maria laying in their own blood.

"_Firion and Maria…are they dead?"_ he thought to himself as his eyes caught hold of four imperials towering above him.

"Let's move, maggot," one imperial barked shoving him forward. Leon began walking realizing his sword had been taken and his hands were bound. His clothes were torn and bloody. The sun burned against his exposed skin. He was covered in bruises and cuts and his body ached everywhere. Everything around him was desert and sharp jagged boulders the size of cliffs. In the distance he could see a glimmering mirage created by the heat, and beyond that sat a tall mountain range miles away.

"Where are we?" he questioned again as one of the imperials snorted.

"You will know soon enough," was his only reply as they continued to shove him along.

…

Firion drifted aimlessly in darkness. A slight humming could be heard and a comfortable warmth took his body. He wondered if he had died. He felt like a spirit floating in an unseen netherworld.

"_Firion…" _a voice called softly sounding so far away to the youth. A light broke through the spiraling darkness and he could see shapes. Purple…purple hair. Dark eyes and a round face dressed in a worried expression.

"Maria?" Firion questioned weakly as a smile took the girl's face.

"Firion, you're awake! I'm so glad!" Maria exclaimed as Firion sat up examining his surroundings. They were in a plain stone room with small torches on the wall and a glowing sigil on the floor. High narrow windows let in beams of light. He was in a small makeshift cot covered in clean pale sheets close to the curious symbol that emitted a quiet humming sound. He had been dressed in new clothes and his wounds were gone.

"I thought I had died," Firion muttered examining himself.

"Almost…but it seems destiny had other plans for you," an expressionless voice said as a man clothed completely in white emerged from the shadows of the small room. His face and hair were also hidden in fluttery white cloth.

"Firion, this is Minwu. He's the one who saved us," Maria said smiling as Minwu gave a slight bow.

"I am a white mage from Mysidia. I have served the royal family of Fynn now for several years," Minwu said as Firion's eyes widened.

"Fynn? So others survived?" Firion questioned as a reassuring feeling came over him letting him know that not all was lost to whatever had attacked them that night.

"Yes. The attack on Fynn took place a week ago. Anyone who survived fled here," Maria spoke lowering her eyes at the memory of that horrific event.

"There were not many survivors but those who made it have formed a rebellion under the leadership of Princess Hilda. The king was direly injured in battle and can be of little aid to us now in his current condition," Minwu explained.

"Rebellion? Where are we?" Firion questioned.

"Altair and when you are ready her majesty wishes to speak with you," Minwu said as Guy entered the room.

"Guy! You're here too!" Firion exclaimed happily as Guy smiled shyly.

"Guy still here thanks to white mage," Guy spoke kneeling next to Maria by the small cot.

"I will take my leave now. The Princess will await you in the base's throne room," Minwu said giving another slight bow before exiting the room.

"Where's Leon?" Firion questioned as both her and Guy looked saddened at the mention of him.

"Minwu and Princess Hilda were the ones that found us near death in Fynn Forest, but they said Leon was no where to be found," Maria explained forlornly.

"I can't help but think, like Mother and Father, he-," Maria began but Firion cut her off.

"Don't say it, Maria. Leon is the strongest of us all. He's alive. That you can be sure of," Firion assured her placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She gave a weak smile and nodded.

"You're right…he wouldn't die so easily," Maria replied as Guy helped Firion to his feet.

"I'm sure we will find him soon. If I know him he's probably at a weapon shop checking out the latest swords or reading dusty old tomes from a magic store. You know him…always trying to be prepared," Firion said as the three of them made for the door to meet with the princess.

…

Leon continued to trudge through scorching sand coming closer and closer to the mountain range he had seen when he awoke. As they approached, he could see now that not all was sand and rock. A small haven of greenery sat at the base of the mountains, and high in their peaks tall black towers of a mysterious castle could be seen.

"_Is this real? Never in my life have I seen a place like this," _Leon thought remembering the talk of imperials and the mysterious Palamecian Empire. There was no other place in his knowledge that remotely resembled this location.

"Could it really be? It _has _to be…" Leon muttered aloud before an imperial struck him in the back of the head hard enough to draw blood.

"Quite! Keep moving!" the soldier ordered shoving him forward. Leon winced and let out a small growl. His skin felt blistered and he was incredibly thirsty. He couldn't stop his mind from roaming back to thoughts of Maria and Firion. He knew they were probably dead. No one could've survived the damage they sustained. He choked on his breath at the memory of his sister laying cold in her own blood.

"_I suppose I'm on my own now. Forgive me…Maria," _he thought closing his eyes.

…

The three youths entered the small base's throne room. Their eyes soon found the princess sitting elegantly on her throne with the white mage close beside her. Her hair was long and auburn with a simple but beautiful turquoise crown hidden amongst the curls. She wore an ocean blue dress that matched her eyes. A second throne sat in opposition to her own though it remained vacant.

Firion and the others kneeled before her as she addressed their presence.

"Welcome Firion, Guy, and Maria. I am happy to see that you three have recovered so quickly," Hilda greeted smiling kindly. Firion couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. After all, it was his first time seeing the princess in person. It was far better than any image his mind had ever conjured.

"_Firion!" _Maria whispered nudging him with her elbow to bring him out of his awestruck stupor.

"Y-yes, your majesty, we would have been goners if you hadn't saved us. Thank you," Firion said blushing as Maria rolled her eyes.

"We could not have just left you and it was Minwu who saved you, not I," Hilda spoke looking to her silent white mage whose emotion remained hidden behind his veils.

"Your majesty, we heard a rebellion has been formed," Maria inquired as the Princess nodded.

"Yes, the remaining noble house and residents of Fynn have come together in an attempt to take back our kingdom and bring judgment to our attackers," the Princess explained.

"Who are they? Those men in black armor," Maria questioned remembering the inhuman warriors that slaughtered her parents and most of Fynn.

"They are Palamecian soldiers. One of our own troops spotted a banner being flown above our now captured home. A winged creature in flames amidst black colors. A study of ancient manuscripts reveals it has not been seen in centuries," Hilda spoke evoking a shocked reaction from the trio.

"_So it is true. Leon…you were right," _Firion thought as a look of disbelief took Maria's face.

"I thought Palamecia was just a legend. An old fairytale about a phantom empire hidden somewhere past Kashuan in the far southeast," Maria said.

"No, the empire does exist though no other kingdom has had any contact with them in centuries, and it's location makes it extremely hard to reach by any means of travel. The easiest way is by air but anyone who has attempted to go there has never returned. For the longest time, we agreed to stay clear of that area believing some powerful monster or wyrm had taken residence there, though now it is clear why no one ever came back," Hilda explained.

"So, do you plan to fight the empire?" Firion questioned as Hilda nodded.

"I know it seems futile but we have been given little choice. The Palamecian emperor doesn't appear to be interested in negotiations. We have made attempts at a ceasefire with his soldiers only to be struck down each time. I will waste no more men," Hilda said as Firion suddenly stood up.

"I want to fight the empire as well! I wish to join the rebellion!" Firion exclaimed as a look of conviction took his face. Maria and Guy rose to stand beside him.

"We also wish to fight," Maria said.

"No, you are too young to go to war. I would be sending you to your graves," the princess said shaking her head in refusal.

"But the empire killed our families! Destroyed our homes!" Maria argued as Hilda sighed.

"So you would have me waste your lives for vengeance? You three have too much to live for," Hilda said as Firion clenched his fists.

"What we had to live for the empire has taken. Please let us fight and reclaim it," Firion pleaded as Hilda allowed her aquamarine eyes to close.

"I will hear no more of this. I understand that you have lost your loved ones and your homes. I welcome you to stay here in Altair but I will not send mere children to war," Hilda said a tone of finality filling her voice that silenced the three youths.

"The password is _Wild Rose_. Do not forget it," the princess said as the three bowed and made to leave.

"Thank you, your majesty," Firion muttered following Maria and Guy out of the throne room. Minwu looked to the princess after they had gone.

"My lady, don't you think they could be useful. I sense they hold a great destiny within them," the white mage spoke as Hilda rested her temple in her hand.

"They are only children. I could not encourage them to face such a danger as the one this Palamecian Empire manifests. I do not know if _we _will even survive this now that Father is injured," she responded as Minwu bowed his head in respect.

"I understand, my lady. I will continue to see what I can do for him," Minwu responded.

The three youths walked down the passageway from the throne room. Survivors from Fynn pooled inside the rest of the base. Some sat against the cold stone of the walls bandaged and bloody clearly still in shock while others sobbed and vowed revenge over the bodies of loved ones hidden behind pale linens.

"What we do now?" Guy questioned as the three of them stood in the foyer.

"I don't know…but what I do know is: we can't let it end like this. We have to do something to make the empire pay for what they've done and make sure…this never happens again," Firion said staring at a pale woman a short distance from him mourning the bodies of her children.

"Horrible…," Maria commented as Firion began to walk to the exit followed by Guy.

"Let's go…," Firion urged quietly leaving the small base.

…

Leon had left the desert to be forced through a thick jungle-like forest at the base of the mountains that had, from a distance, seemed like a small oasis. The trees were colossal and twisted giving the humid darkness a presence of great antiquity. Before they had started through the shadowy woods, Leon had caught sight of a large coliseum. The presence of such things were supposedly nonexistent. They soon approached a large wall of stone at the foot of the mountains.

"Who goes there?" a dark voice demanded materializing from the shadows.

"The Emperor's men!" the leading imperial shouted as the approaching guard lifted his closed fist to his chest.

"Have you come seeking passage?" the guard questioned hoarsely.

"Aye, our commander ordered this maggot be taken prisoner," the imperial spoke pulling Leon by his bonds forward. The guard's claw-like hand grabbed Leon's jaw and pulled him closer to inspect him. Leon stifled a growl for a glare as the guard twisted his head to the side.

"_Prisoner?" _Leon questioned in thought while in the clutches of the monster-like guard.

"The Emperor is not accepting prisoners," the guard commented tightening his grip on Leon. Leon hissed as the guard's dirty nails bit into his sunburned skin drawing red droplets of blood.

"This one's to be an exception. He killed one of our men. The regiment demands just revenge for this outrage," the imperial spoke as the guard roughly released Leon almost shoving him off his feet.

"Very well. The responsibility will be your own," the demonic guard said hobbling up to the surface of the great wall. A foreign chant was spoken as the guard laid his palm against the stone. A brightly lit sigil appeared on the surface as the rock split apart forming a tunnel to a large dark stairway up into the mountains.

"Hail the Emperor Mateus!" the guard shouted suddenly as the imperials shoved Leon into the tunnel ahead of them.

"Hail our fearless master!" the imperials responded stepping in behind Leon as the stone entrance closed behind them.

Even though Leon didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, he was growing anxious maybe even fearful at what awaited him at the tops of these stairs. Fear was an emotion he normally did not feel. He had always been the brave one for his sister and especially for Firion who scared easily, but this was different. Whatever was awaiting him held tremendous power that seemed to incase the mountains in its terrifying grip.

…

Firion leaned against the outer stone wall of the base watching the sun set. The town had grown silent. The only noises was the occasional crying out of a child or the howling of a stray dog. It seemed most people were still too petrified for chatter.

Firion caught sight of Guy sitting under a tree in the distance near the magic shop. The youth leaned up from the wall and waded through the tall grass to his friend. The larger youth held a plump robin in his lap gently stroking its felt head with his finger.

"You've always had a way with animals," Firion commented as Guy looked up at him with large brown eyes allowing the robin to fly away.

"Animals were Guy's only friends before Firion and Maria," Guy spoke as Firion sat down next him.

"Where is Maria, anyway? I haven't seen her in a few hours," Firion questioned remembering how quiet she became after the princess refused to let them join the rebellion.

"Guy saw Maria in field outside town," Guy responded as Firion stood up.

"Outside town? What's she doing there?" Firion questioned walking off in the direction of the small town's entrance with Guy following quickly behind.

"Maria!" Firion shouted catching sight of her in a large wheat field. She looked in their direction and waved. Firion noticed she was gripping something large and crescent shaped gleaming in the dimming sunlight.

"What are you doing out here?" Firion questioned walking to stand beside her. She looked dirty and tired.

"Hello Firion…Guy," she greeted wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Where Maria get that?" Guy questioned pointing at the large deadly-looking bow she held firmly in her hands.

"The craftsman at the armory gave it to me. He said he was doing it to further our cause," Maria responded as Firion looked confused.

"What cause?" he questioned as Maria lifted her eyebrows and smiled.

"The Wild Rose Rebellion of course!" she answered looking towards a small stump several yards away hammered with arrows. She reached for her quiver fastened to her back and fired off a few more shots.

"I'm getting pretty good at this if I dare say so myself," Maria commented admiring her over killed target.

"Wait a minute! The princess said we couldn't join," Firion argued folding his arms as the purple-haired archer shrugged her shoulders.

"Like you said earlier…we can't just sit here and do nothing when it could be our efforts that might help put an end to this war," Maria said as Firion sighed lowering his head.

"What can we do? The princess is right, Maria, we're just kids. Against those monsters that took over Fynn, there's no hope for us," Firion muttered as Maria put her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't sound like the Firion I heard in the base," Maria stated walking over to the pale-haired youth and placing her hand on his shoulder. Firion's head jerked up to meet her dark eyes that much resembled Leon's.

"We won't be fighting alone," Maria added softly staring back into his grey gaze filled with innocence and uncertainty.

"Guy agrees. Firion would fight to save home," Guy said as Firion pulled away from Maria to look back at the setting sun almost completely hidden behind the horizon.

"You're right…you both are. We must fight to protect our home. We can't let the empire frighten us or get away with what they've done," Firion said narrowing his eyes. He'd see to it the Emperor of Palamecia would pay for taking his parents _and _his brother.

"Guy will practice, like Maria, to get better," Guy said gripping the old axe he had fastened to his belt.

"We can't just practice fighting skills. We're going to need magic, too," Firion added as the sky began to fade to a dark purplish blue signaling nightfall, and stars began to speckle the horizon.

"And information! We have to become better acquainted with what we'll be going up against," Maria said as Firion frowned letting his head drop once more.

"And for all that we're going to need money. Magic scrolls and armor don't come cheap especially to a bunch of kids with no gil. Damn! I'm gonna have to get a job," Firion complained as Maria laughed and gave him a playful shove.

"We'll all have to do our part if we're going to be serious about this and make the princess see that we're strong enough to fight in this rebellion," Maria stated wading through the wheat field to gather up her arrows.

"You're right…we can't afford to be children anymore," Firion muttered as the trio began to head back to Altair.

…

The tunnel was long and the stairs longer as Leon continued to climb without rest. Odd lanterns emitting a pale glow hung from lengthy chains attached to a ceiling too high to see giving small light to the darkness. Leon felt himself stumble a few times in exhaustion bumping into the imperials who would bark insults at him or strike him in the back of the head or ribs in return.

The passageway had become cold and breezy after awhile as if they were approaching an exit. Leon squinted ahead but all he could see was slightly illuminated blackness. If there was an exit ahead of them, it was just as dark as the path he currently tread.

"_Perhaps night has already fallen," _Leon thought to himself as they approached the source of the air. The stars that hung above his head validated his mind as they left the tunnel and into a circular clearing. The air was cold and crisp making his breath foggy.

He collapsed on the ground when his dark eyes caught sight of an incredible castle looming before him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Not even the Castle of Fynn could compare. The black towers surrounded with barren mountain peaks scraped the sky as warm lights burned from their narrow windows. Weather-beaten banners and torches hung from the fortress's elaborate gateway. The creature sewn into the flags could best be described as a crimson demon with its wings spread.

"On your feet," an imperial barked pulling the awestruck Leon forward and on through the gateway. Leon felt as though he could loose consciousness at any moment. Everything was so overwhelming. The slaughter of his home and family, the desert he had been forced to walk, the tunnel, the stairs up the mountain, this impenetrable fortress ahead of him…everything. He had been given no moment to take it all in or to examine his situation. He had been permitted no rest or water, and he was so close to collapsing again.

He was led across a long narrow bridge up to the castles main entrance. The surface of the two large doors was incredibly thick and carved into demonic faces of creatures holding orb-like dark jewels in their mouths and eyes. Faces like something out of a distorted nightmare. The doors suddenly drew open of their own accord revealing the inside of the palace was no better. The group was bathed in a flood of warm light.

Inside imperials stood everywhere resembling statuesque, decorative suits of black armor. Leon drug his battered feet against the long crimson rugs that adorned the stone floors. Cauldrons of flame hung from the high ceilings burning bright and hot.

Finally Leon could take no more and allowed himself to fall to the floor. He was so tired and could barely hear the imperial roaring in anger over him. He slapped at the claws that grabbed for his weak limbs.

"…leave me be…demon scum," Leon muttered his eyes attempting to close before sharp fingers grabbed his scalp yanking him off the floor. He growled in pain hanging from the strong armored hand that had a fierce hold on his short dark hair.

"You best obey, human, it would take me less than a second to rip open you brains and feed you to the Emperor's lamias," the imperial hissed.

"Do it then…you're just going to kill me anyway," Leon retaliated before he was hurled to the ground and kicked repeatedly in the ribs. Leon groaned in agony feeling something break inside of him before a voice spoke, icy and sharp like a blade, immediately stilling the imperial's assault. It was a voice Leon knew he would never forget.

"It would be wise to rethink your choice. Lamias are very brutal creatures," the voice echoed behind him instantly chilling the air. Leon glanced up from the floor to the imperials staring frozen past him. Leon painfully pulled himself up to his knees and turned to the direction of the voice.

A tall, lean man stood at the bottom of a massive stair. He was ornately dressed in dark robes and had long silvery hair reaching far past his waist. Some of it was fashioned to resemble a pair of demonic-looking horns reaching out behind his ears. Gold hoops designed with a curious symbol dangled from them swaying hypnotically as he stepped closer. The imperials that stood over Leon had fallen to the floor in humble groveling.

"I am Emperor Mateus. Welcome to Palamecia…_Leon_," the Emperor greeted in a smooth voice.

"_How does he know my name?" _Leon thought feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and a cold sweat form on his skin. He shivered and his body began to grow heavy as if someone was piling stones upon his shoulders. Was it a spell or just sheer power from the incredible sorcery held within this man? It felt like a powerful magnet was pulling him to the ground.

"_Such strength…unreal," _Leon thought bracing himself on his palms as he fought to control his breathing.

"Permit me to speak, my lord, this man…this _human _killed one of our soldiers," the leading imperial spoke still bowing with his face to the ground.

"I see…I suppose a just punishment should be dealt to _both _of these offenders," Mateus replied as the imperial rose slightly.

"My lord?" the demon questioned as he was suddenly seized by two of the guards behind him.

"Disobedience is rewarded with execution. I clearly said no prisoners," the Emperor stated as calm as undisturbed water watching the imperial struggle against his captors.

"B-but it was not I who gave the order! It was our commander!" the imperial shouted as Mateus smirked at him.

"And is he your master?" the Emperor questioned as the imperial was led from sight. Leon could still hear his wailing when one of the remaining imperials spoke.

"And what of the human maggot, my lord?"

"Flog him to death. I have no need of anymore prisoners cluttering up my dungeons," Mateus ordered simply as Leon managed to raise his head long enough to look into the oppressor's dark eyes framed with pale skin. Leon had never felt such evil_. _Such _power. _Was this what it took to control the world? To have the ability to mold things as you see fit?

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Acceptance

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter 3**

The dungeons were dark and reeked of death. Leon had been stripped of all his clothing and chained to the rough, already blood darkened floor. He was forced to hunch over on his knees with his back exposed where he was bound to the cold ground by his wrists and feet. It was awkward and painful since his ribs had been broken in his earlier scuffle with an imperial. Sadistically it satisfied him to know that same imperial now lay dead somewhere after being executed by the emperor. Ironically, he was about to meet a like fate to the foul demon.

He could hear the footsteps of the creature behind him readying his tools of torture. Water dripped from somewhere in the dark abyss, and occasionally a scream could be heard from another of the prisoners. Perhaps a servant who was too careless.

He had learned on his way to the oubliette that he wasn't alone. Other humans, too, apparently dwelled here besides the Emperor. All appeared to be captives and slaves imprisoned to a life of servitude to both the demons and the master they served. Where they had come from? Leon did not know but they did not seem native to Palamecia.

"…why can't you just kill me and get this over with? …why go through so much trouble for one person?" Leon questioned weakly. His voice barely above a hoarse whisper. He was weak, tired, and thirsty. He couldn't remember the last time he had water or food, and he didn't know how much longer his waning strength could hold out on him.

"Being the merciful lord our emperor is, he likes to give prisoners time to lament before they breathe their last," the imperial stated before releasing a horrendous cackle. Leon could've almost laughed at that himself.

"_I guess this emperor likes to make people suffer before they die, " _Leon thought feeling droplets of cave moisture drip from his nose.

"At least try to last the night," the imperial spoke testing the whip against the ground with a deafening crack. Leon could see the scar it left on the floor and braced himself for the first blow. He knew he would have to endure if he wanted to live. Live for what, now that his previous life was taken, he did not know. However, he couldn't allow himself to fall here.

…

The three youths had tried every business in Altair, and no one appeared to be hiring. They had learned from a man at the weaponry a more efficient way of earning gil was to hunt monsters and sell valuables taken from their carcasses. Though nasty work, it proved to be a better source of income.

"How much do we have left?" Firion questioned as the trio stood outside the inn. Maria counted the small copper-colored coins before slipping them into a leather pouch.

"Enough for maybe a couple of potions and an ether. Other than that, we're back to being broke," the purple-haired girl responded. Guy sat against the wall of the inn and polished their new weapons.

"Hm, at least we've acquired some new useful things," Firion added.

"Yeah, I'd say we're definitely on the right path to joining the rebellion, but we're going to have to fight something harder than goblins to gain any real strength," Maria said folding her arms as Guy looked up from his tedious work.

"Who that?" Guy questioned as Firion and Maria followed his gaze to the rebel base several yards from them. A young man with a nervous expression was pacing back and forth in an alley behind the building. He wore battered green robes and thin, light silver armor. His hair was shoulder length and blond tied back in a low ponytail.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before. A fugitive maybe?" Maria pondered as Firion stepped forward.

"He's seems upset. Let's go talk to him," Firion said as the trio walked over to the base. The young man did not appear to notice them as they approached.

"Hey, are you okay?" Firion questioned as the blond jumped at their sudden arrival. He looked over the group timidly for a moment before responding.

"W-who are you? Princess Hilda didn't send for me, did she?" he questioned apprehensively.

"No. Is she looking for you?" Maria questioned watching him visibly relax at her reply.

"I-I don't know…I haven't seen her since the attack," he responded in a calmer voice.

"So you are a fugitive," Firion affirmed before catching sight of a silver, blue-stoned crown hiding beneath his hair.

"Are you royalty?" the youth questioned as the man's expression saddened and his pale eyes fell to the ground.

"I was. My name is Gordon. I'm a prince of Kashuan but no longer. Our home fell to the empire and so has my family," Gordon explained.

"It is all over for me now. My home is gone and I cannot go to face the Lady Hilda. I am a coward," he stated leaning in the shadow of the rebel base.

"What happened to make you fear her so," Maria questioned as he hesitantly met her dark gaze.

"I left my brother, Scott, to die on the battlefield. He bravely fought the imperials, even though he was outnumbered, to secure Princess Hilda's safe retreat. I should have stayed and fought by his side, but I ran and ran and soon found myself here," Gordon said.

"I can still see her face as she watched me cower in fear of death. She must surely hate me. Her and Scott were close…she will never forgive me for leaving him," Gordon added as Maria gently touched his arm.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself. We were all scared when the empire invaded," Maria said as he smiled weakly at her.

"You do not have to console me. I am not worth it. I had thought to go back to Fynn and search for Scott. I heard rumors of a captive barkeep harboring a rebel soldier in secret. I thought it might be him and made for the city, but it is completely occupied with imperials. I could not find a way to make it to the tavern and ended up returning here to continue wallowing in self pity," Gordon explained bitterly as Maria looked back at Firion.

"Isn't the pub on the outskirts of town? If we could sneak pass the imperials, we could go for you," Maria offered as Firion looked at her wide-eyed.

"W-we could?" Firion questioned as the female youth smiled at him.

"It would be a good opportunity to prove ourselves to the Princess. Don't worry. If it looks too dangerous, we will retreat," Maria said as Firion thought for a moment.

"A-alright…yeah! This will be a good opportunity to test our steel against something with a bit thicker skin than goblins," Firion said as Gordon stared awestruck at their courage.

"Y-you would go for me? But you are only children!" Gordon exclaimed as Firion looked reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry about us. We're trying to join the rebellion. This will be the perfect test to prove our skills," Firion said equipping his sword as Maria and Guy did the same.

"Wait here and we'll return with answers from the pub owner," Maria assured as the trio left the silenced prince to his thoughts.

…

Leon screamed in bloodcurdling agony as the whip came down on him again slicing his already skinless back. It felt and looked as if his flesh had melted away long ago. In the beginning, the dark-haired youth had tried to conceal his pain and muffle his screams, but now it no longer mattered. Each time he was struck his own blood splattered against the walls and floor of his cell glistening like garnet gems in the torchlight.

His eyes rolled over white blinding his already obscure vision when an additionally brutal stroke ripped across his spine. His mind had long ago gone into overdrive at the extent of the pain, but somehow he managed to stay conscious. The imperial would not let up anytime soon. The torture would not stop until Leon breathed his last.

…

It took the trio a day to hike through the plains and forests outside of Altair, and one more day to travel around the vast lake surrounding Fynn. They had made a small stop in Gatrea to rest and restock their supplies.

As they approached the taken city, they could see smoke rise above the tree line from the remaining fires slowly dying within the kingdom's walls. Some of the forest had been burned leaving the once lush trees blackened and bare. Not many imperials patrolled the forests allowing the three youths to easily near the town.

"We should wait here until nightfall. If we get any closer like this, we're bound to be spotted," Firion suggested as the trio halted their advance on an isolated ridge hidden by thick brush and trees.

"Maria sure we can do this?" Guy questioned peering over the thickets down to the city. Imperials gleaming in their black armor patrolled the sundered kingdom from every street and building. Putrid smoke rose from the corpses of dead Fynn citizens being piled and burned in the town square.

"I-I'm not so sure…I was confident back in Altair, but now that we're here…," Maria muttered looking away from the Empire's brutality to the green grass beneath her knees.

"We can do this, Maria. We have to. We can't keep running from the Empire," Firion stated allowing his grey eyes to fully examine the small kingdom from their hidden perch.

"I think I have a plan. After the sun sets, we sneak alongside the outer wall. It's fairly hidden by trees and out of view from Imperial watches. If we go around the city and avoid going inside completely, we should make it to the pub. We'll figure out what to do then when we get there," Firion explained as Maria looked at him uncertainly before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose we should get some rest then. We still have a couple of hours until dusk," Maria spoke sitting opposite of Firion as Guy continued to keep watch.

…

Leon had long lost count of the strokes as the demon continued to ravage him with the whip. He could barely feel the pain anymore just the sharp thrusting of his body against the floor. The crack of the whip had become the norm to his ears and so had the demon's curses when he refused to die. The youth could not tell if there was anything left of his back. It almost felt as if the flogging had eaten away his flesh and severed him in two.

Silence befell the chamber and the demon brought his assault to a sudden halt. The stillness and airy sound of the dungeons unnerved Leon as he lay bloody and vulnerable against his bonds.

"_Is this the final blow…are they finally going to kill me," _the dark haired male thought before sharp footsteps cut through the endless silence creating countless echoes in the vast dungeon. The footsteps paused just before his collapsed form as if observing the horrific scene. Leon could almost see himself in his mind. A pulsing heap of bloodied flesh sprawled out face down on the floor.

"Do you know how long you've been down here?" a voice suddenly questioned condescendingly that Leon instantly remembered.

"_The Emperor?" _Leon thought before writhing in pain as something long and sharp stabbed his back.

"After spending three days in my dungeon, my demons tell me you refuse to die. How is that possible?" the emperor questioned as Leon cried out in pain. The sharp object pressed into his skinless back even harder before suddenly withdrawing. Leon could now see it was some sort of staff or scepter the emperor held in his right hand as the dreaded man walked into the youth's line of sight.

"I suppose it does not matter. This feat of yours could prove useful to me," the emperor spoke crouching down next to the dying young man. The despot's cold aura crept into every pore on Leon's body as bony fingers slid underneath his bloodstained cheek and turned his head up from the ground.

"I will leave the decision up to you. Will you fight for me, Leon? Or shall I end you here," the emperor questioned. Leon gazed up at the emperor's face. It was blurry and obscured. Everything was growing cold and dark with each passing second. He couldn't even feel pain anymore.

"_What is there left for me in this world? My home and family are gone…should this be the end?" _Leon thought as the pool of blood he lay in continued to grow. An image of Maria and Firion's face smiling happily with their parents flashed in his mind, and a second image of what they looked like when he was taken from Fynn.

"…_I don't want to die…not yet."_

"I…will fight for you…," Leon muttered with as much strength as his dying body could muster. The emperor responded with a dark chuckle as warmth suddenly spread out from the pale fingertips still holding up Leon's head. The warmth ignited Leon's body in a pale green glow healing the youth's shredded flesh.

"I am sure you won't disappoint me," the emperor spoke releasing him as two demon guards carried his body out of the dungeons and into the castle above.

…

Night had fallen on Fynn and the three youths moved with caution outside the city's wall. The smell of death and dying flame hung heavily in the air as they crept silently against the pale stone avoiding imperials inside the gaping holes left from the invasion.

"Guy, what have you learned?" Firion whispered as the large youth released a nightingale.

"No imperials along wall. We safe," Guy whispered back as they continued along. The glowing silhouette of the moon shown through thin clouds and wisps of smoke lighting their way.

It was surreal to the three youths being back in their old home that now seemed not very much like their home at all. Much had changed or been destroyed during the invasion, and the presence of the imperials made it even more unfamiliar.

Finally, after weeding their way through trees and overgrown brush along the city wall, they caught sight of the pub. Lights burned in the tavern's windows and loud, drunken chatter could be heard from the imperials within.

"Leon told me, before we were attacked, that Palamecia was rumored to be a nation of demons," Firion whispered watching two imperials stumble out of the bar holding onto each other for support in their drunken stupor.

"What does rumors and hearsay have to do with sneaking into the pub?" Maria questioned sharply already a bit anxious at the proximity of the stumbling soldiers.

"N-nothing…I just didn't know something so mythical as demons _could _drink or actually get drunk. I mean…they're acting very much like humans than creatures from Pandemonium," Firion whispered still watching the two imperials wrestle with each other before collapsing to the ground.

"Let's just be happy they're distracted. It might give us the opportunity we need to make our way inside," Maria whispered before Guy got her attention.

"Look," Guy spoke pointing towards a small hatch on the ground in the back of the pub.

"The cellar…Firion, what do you think?" Maria whispered checking to make sure her bow and quiver were equipped.

"I'm thinking this may be our best chance. Nice work, Guy," Firion commented as the trio continued pass the two unconscious imperials to the back of the bar.

…

Large kegs of beer and wine filled the cellar making it quite cluttered for the trio, but easy to hide. Dried goods hung from the ceiling and noise could be heard above them. The cellar was quite dark other than the light filtering in from the stairwell.

"I wonder how we can contact the barkeep like this? It sounds like he's got the whole army up there," Maria commented listening to the sloshed chatter and clumsy footsteps of the soldiers in the bar above.

"We should wait here. He's bound to come down to get more alcohol," Firion said before the door to the cellar opened and footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Hide!" Firion whispered urgently as the trio hid behind the large kegs.

"Can you see who it is?" Maria questioned trying to peek through the spaces between the containers. Firion looked out from their hiding place and caught sight of a man. The youth could not tell if he was young or old by the wearied look on his face. His brown hair stuck to his forehead and his clothes were dirty.

"I think it's the barkeep," Firion whispered watching the man mutter something to himself before suddenly looking up.

"Whose there?!" the man demanded grabbing a dim lantern from a distant wall and raising it in their direction.

The three youths came out slowly. The barkeep looked taken aback at their appearance.

"Children? What are you doing here?! I had expected some monster," the barkeep said relaxing a little and lowering his voice so the demons above them would stay oblivious.

"My name is Firion. This is Maria and Guy. We're not enemies," Firion said as the barkeep shined the lantern once more on their faces.

"Is that so? Show me some proof that I can trust you," the man demanded. The trio was silent for a moment before the purple-haired archer spoke up.

"We are with the Wild Rose. We serve the Princess Hilda and we have reason to believe someone close to her may be kept here," Maria spoke as the tavern master thought for a moment.

"Y-yes…there was a man I found outside my bar before the imperials showed up to enslave me. He claimed to be a prince of Kashuan, but he certainly didn't look it covered in blood. He said he dragged himself here from the palace. I patched him up as best I could, but his injuries are pretty serious…I don't expect him to last the night," the barkeep explained.

"Would you let us see him?" Firion questioned as the barkeep thought once more before sighing.

"Alright but you have to be silent. If I'm caught harboring three Fynn kids and a Kashuan prince, the price will be my life. I've only managed to survive this long by offering them my services and keeping them drunk," the barkeep said walking over to a darkened corner of the cellar.

"This is a hidden passage to the room I'm keeping him in. Follow these stairs and go down the hallway. He's in the door to the right," the barkeep explained pressing a switch disguised as a brick in the wall, which caused a narrow passageway to appear.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Maria questioned as Firion and Guy went in ahead of her.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay gone too long. They will get suspicious of me," the barkeep spoke handing Maria the small lantern.

"Alright then, take care," Maria said before slipping into the passage after her two companions.

The hall was narrow and dark but it did not take them long to find the room Prince Scott was being held in. Inside the room several candles and lanterns were lit. It resembled an old storage room for emergencies. Potions and other supplies were stocked in chests and crates piled along the walls.

Near the back of the room sat a small bed and upon it lay the injured prince. A small table covered in bloody bandages and medicines sat next to him. The three youths moved slowly into the room. The prince's face was pale and sickly with a cold sweat shining on his brow.

"..who's there?" the prince questioned weakly and unmoving as the trio came to bedside.

"You're name is Prince Scott, right?" Firion questioned.

"If you intend to sell me to the emperor…you'll have to kill me," the prince muttered not even bothering to look at the supposed imperials.

"We're not imperials. We're with the Wild Rose Rebellion Princess Hilda has formed. We came to save you and take you back with us to Altair," Maria spoke up kneeling next to the injured prince as he strained his eyes to see them.

"It's dark…I cannot see you very well but I trust your words. I'm afraid you've come in vain though…I am dying and I fear I will not last much longer," the prince muttered gazing at a flickering candle near him.

"We were betrayed…by a Fynn nobleman known as Borghen. He purposely weakened the kingdom's defenses and dismissed the watch…we did not have enough time to counter the empire and save the citizens," Scott explained regretfully.

"How he came into contact with the empire or what deal they made with him…I do not know, but I was at least able to get Princess Hilda to safety. I just hope my younger brother was able to get away…as well," Scott continued.

"We saw your brother, Prince Gordon, in Altair. He's safe and without injury. He had attempted to come back for you, but could not get through the imperials," Firion said as a look of relief washed over the dying prince's face.

"T-that is good to hear…I can pass without any worries now, but please…would you do something for me," the prince questioned and the trio nodded in forlorn acceptance of the prince's final wish.

"…tell my brother, when you return to Altair, that he will one day become a fine warrior…worthy of rebuilding Kashuan and uniting our kingdom with Fynn…he just needs to have more confidence in himself…," Scott muttered pulling a gold ring adorned with a glistening ruby off his finger and shakily handing it to Firion.

"Give the Lady Hilda this…tell her I am sorry for not returning…and have her know that I'll always love her…," the prince said before weakly shaking his head.

"No…do not tell her that. It is best she forget about me and find…new love…," the prince continued setting his brown eyes to Firion's.

"M-make sure you tell them…my final words…" Scott muttered as Firion squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I will," the youth affirmed as the prince let out a small smile and allowed his eyes to fall tiredly shut.

"…good…I am…counting…on…you…," he said the tail end of his words dying to a whisper as he fell silent.

"He's gone…," Maria said softly as the trio watched the Kashuan Prince's body fade away to nothing.

"Come…we must go back to Altair," Firion spoke after a moment as the trio headed back out into the conquered territory they had once called home.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Fatal Exploration

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter 4**

The group made it back to Altair and headed for the Rebel Base. Their heads hung low as they walked in silence. Instead of returning with the Prince, they came back as the bearers of more tragic news. A familiar face emerged from the shadowy exterior of the base and gaped at the trio.

"Y-you've come back!" Prince Gordon exclaimed running up to the three youths. Gordon looked around anxiously and then back to Firion.

"I was afraid I had let you go to your graves…where is Scott? Was it not him after all?" the young Prince questioned as the pale-headed youth looked sorrowfully at him. He was at a loss for words. How do you tell someone their brother is dead? Gordon stared at Firion expectantly before Maria stepped forward and placed her hand upon the his shoulder.

"We met your brother. It was him at the tavern but he passed away from his wounds shortly after we arrived. Please forgive us, we could not bring him back," Maria explained softly as Gordon's eyes widened.

"I-I see…," he replied staring at the ground as if he wasn't sure of his own reaction.

"He asked us to tell you something," Firion spoke up causing the young man to raise his head once more revealing a few tears had fallen from his eyes.

"He wanted to tell you that one day you will become a great warrior worthy of uniting Kashuan with Fynn, you just need to have more confidence in yourself," Firion spoke causing Gordon's grief-stricken face to lighten slightly.

"Brother said that? I thought he would be angry with me for running like a coward," Gordon commented wiping his face with his forearm.

"No…in fact he was worried for your safety," Firion added as Gordon smiled.

"Is that so…I must heed his final words…," Gordon spoke before looking at each of the trio again.

"Thank you for doing what I could not. I am in your debt," Gordon said bowing and turning to leave once more.

…

Firion and the other's marched inside the rebel base and headed for the throne room. The building had cleared out somewhat since the attack. Most had left Altair to start a new life elsewhere, while others passed away from their wounds. The rest, who had nothing more to loose, decided to stay and take part in the rebellion.

Two guards stood before the throne room's large doors blocking the youths' path.

"This is no place for children. Move along!" one of the guards barked as the youths walked up before them.

"We need an audience with the Princess. Tell her we bring something of great importance," Firion spoke as the guard snorted and stepped forward causing the youth to take a step back.

"Is that so? Where is this item of great importance?" the guard questioned as Firion reached into his pocket and pulled out Scott's ring.

"Hm, a ring? Is this some sort of joke?" the guard berated glancing at the gold ring in the young man's palm.

"No, it is not! This is the Prince of Kashuan's ring. His final wish was that we give this to the Princess," Maria exclaimed before a silent presence approached from behind.

"So, Prince Scott is dead," a familiar voice said expressionlessly causing the trio to turn around.

"Minwu?" Firion questioned as the white mage stared back at him from behind his veils.

"Your destinies bring you here once more. There is no mistaking it now," Minwu spoke cryptically before waving off the guards.

"Let them pass. They are worthy of the Princess' trust," Minwu ordered as the guards stood aside. The white mage went in before the three pushing the large doors apart in one fluid motion.

Princess Hilda sat on her throne in a soft peach-colored dress looking as beautiful as ever. Maria scowled and turned her head when she noticed Firion gawking again with a slight blush on his face.

Hilda looked up from the small table set out in front of her covered in maps, scrolls, and other thick tomes. A general and an elder stood next to her offering a new strategy. Minwu bowed before her causing the Princess to smile slightly and wave it off like it wasn't necessary for him to do so.

"My lady, the three youths we found in the forest return. They have brought news from Fynn," Minwu declared moving to stand beside the throne as the trio moved and knelt before her.

"W-what? You went to Fynn!?" Hilda questioned shocked causing Firion to grip his knees nervously at the slight anger in her tone.

"Yes, your majesty…we came to give you this," Firion said lifting the shimmering gold ring in his hand for the Princess to see. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of it. She stood with her eyes fixated on the ring as if she were entranced by it.

"Scott's ring…," she said softly as she reached for it and took it into her grasp. She stared at it for a moment adoringly before addressing Firion again.

"Is he alive?" Hilda questioned with a hopeful expression on her fair face. Firion's eyes fell to the floor as he shook his head.

"No, my lady, he is not."

…

After Leon was taken from the dungeons, he was fed and outfitted with imperial armor and weaponry.

He was now left alone in a vacant room made from the same dark stone as the rest of the castle. A stone slab jutted out from the wall which he imagined was his bed. It was dressed with a couple of blankets and a thin pillow. A deformed candle sat on the ledge of the chamber's narrow window. His only source of light after nightfall.

Leon sighed and gazed out the window to cold mountain peaks that surrounded him. Even though Palamecia was mostly scorching desert, snow threatened to fall at this high altitude. The beautiful flakes were short lived since they would melt before ever touching the ground.

He watched one land on his hand and melt away to water. It evoked memories of when he was a child playing in the snow with his sister and Firion back in Fynn. He shook the memories from his mind and slumped down against the wall.

He was unimaginably bored but also anxious as to what was to come next. His only contact with anyone was when he was brought food. Most of the time it was a demon that brought him his meals. Sometimes a human would come, but they never said anything. Not even if he spoke to them.

He walked up to the door of the chamber and rested his head against it.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he questioned out loud before glancing at the handle. His hand reached for it and attempted to pull before pausing. He smiled to himself.

"_Surely they wouldn't leave it unlocked…"_

To his surprise the door pulled open easily with a soft creak. He stared dumbstruck into the outer passageway. For the pass three days he dwelled in isolation, he never thought to check the door. He assumed himself a prisoner and didn't dare even bother.

He stepped cautiously out of the room and into the airy hall hung with extinguished torches. The castle itself had enough windows to light it during the day without the use of flame.

Leon traveled down a winding stairway. The passages he encountered splintered off into many different rooms making the castle seem like a giant maze. Most doors he tried were locked and the few that weren't were simply empty.

He still found it unreal that this was Palamecia, and now he was actually in the employ of ones responsible for his family's death. In some ways, he viewed himself as a traitor. He betrayed his place of birth and family when he accepted the Emperor's offer. He could no longer think on such things, though. This was his life now and he had no choice but to accept it.

He skimmed his hand along the walls as he continued his journey. They almost seemed to breathe. The youth could feel the many centuries of memory absorbed into the stone. The energy was heavy and full of sorrow and bloodshed.

The dark-haired male saw no one as he continued on through the castle. He walked for almost an hour before finding himself in a part of the great palace that seemed much different than the rest. It was more ornate and so much darker that torches had to be lit. The walls and doors were carved with intricate designs and embedded with precious stones, and the air smelled sweet like heavy incense burned somewhere.

Leon began to regret leaving his room realizing it would probably be impossible to find his way back. He continued on cautiously. The flickering torches caused shadows to dance vigorously against the corridor putting the entire atmosphere in a trance-like state.

He finally came to a series of doors outlining a very grand and still just as intricate passageway. Foreign symbols were carved above the entrances to the mysterious rooms making them even more of an enigma.

He pushed the first door he came to open and soundlessly entered the room. Leon jumped startled when he looked up and saw his reflection staring back at him. The ceiling was made of mirrors that were dusty and netted with cobwebs swaying gently in the natural airiness of the fortress. A few of the mirrors were cracked and shards of them had fallen to the floor.

Faded stain-glass lanterns hung from the mirrored ceiling along with transparent veils casting colored light throughout the windowless chamber. The soft floor dropped off into a circular indention that made up much of the room. It was lined with large decorative pillows drifting in an ocean of colorful silks and other expensive materials. He had never seen such a beautiful and oddly eerie room.

A growing paranoia that someone was watching him caused him to constantly glance over his shoulder. He allowed his hands to brush against the soft veils hanging from the ceiling as he examined the rest of the chamber. Shimmering gold goblets, crowns, and jewels had been carelessly thrown about the empty spaces of the room like toys littering the carpeted floors.

The smell of incense began to grow stronger causing Leon to sway on his feet. His head grew heavier and he began to become disoriented. A hypnotic humming could be heard somewhere in the room as a presence neared him. Leon clutched the grip on his sword nervously as a shadow emerged from the unlit recesses.

A woman scantily clad in thin white cloth made to stand before him. Her wrists and ankles were adorned with silver and gold bangles and violet jeweled earrings hung from her ears. Her lips were a deep scarlet and her eyes were an even darker shade crimson that exhibited a celestial glow. Her dark hair cascaded in waves down her back that sharply contrasted her pale skin. A black onyx chocker hugged her slender neck and her feet were bare.

Her soft steps almost made it look as if she were floating as she came closer to the entranced youth. Her hands skimmed the armor on his chest down to the hilt of his sword. In one graceful movement she removed the weapon and flung it out of reach.

He was then guided to the soft nest in the center of the chamber and gently pushed down. Leon felt his senses being overwhelmed as a smoldering feeling took his body. Was he under some sort of spell? The beautiful woman straddled his waist and leaned down to his face. Taken by her blood-red eyes, she allowed her tongue to trace his cheek.

Leon barely comprehended how unnaturally long the appendage was drifting along his jaw line and then down to his throat as if she were tasting him. Leon's eye caught a glimpse of her slender hand holding down his forearm. The strength she possessed was unreal and it only grew stronger with each passing second.

His dark eyes widened when her nails began to grow into deathly black claws. A chuckle escaped her throat when Leon's head snapped back to her hovering above him. Her mouth stretched open to reveal long venomous fangs as her tongue withdrew.

His disoriented gaze found the form of his deserted sword tossed a short distance from him. He attempted to throw her off, but his strength availed him not as her grip grew tighter and heavier.

"It is no use, human," she purred demonically into his ear before baring her sharp fangs. Leon closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

"Off him!" a voice growled causing the creature above Leon to hiss and relinquish her hold on him. Leon opened his eyes and found the woman had moved away and now an imperial stood over him.

"On your feet. The Emperor summons you the throne room," the imperial ordered before looking to the woman.

"Lamia Queen, the Emperor would not be pleased with you if you killed his new pawn," the demon spoke as Leon got back to his feet. He could no longer smell the intoxicating perfume and his muddled mind was beginning to clear. Was all of that created by her?

"Forgive me. The boy just looked so delicious I could not help myself," the Lamia Queen explained seductively as her claws withdrew back into her fingers. Leon watched the beautiful creature retreat eerily into the darkness before moving to pick up his sword.

"I don't understand what the Emperor sees in you, human, if you were so easily ensnared in a Lamia Queen's trap you have no place here," the demon commented watching Leon reequip his sword.

"_That _was a Lamia?" Leon questioned still feeling the blood rush through his veins at how beautiful she was. Books in the Fynn library always portended Lamia's to be some hideous serpentine creature.

"A Lamia _Queen, _human_. _Stronger than the average Lamia and far more intelligent. She's the Emperor's pet and preys upon anyone unwise enough to enter her domain," the imperial explained leading Leon out of the room of mirrors.

"These rooms are also part of the master's quarters. It would be wise to stay out of them unless told otherwise. The Emperor has been generous enough to grant you freedoms that most of his demons do not have. Do not abuse the privileges given to you," the imperial commented leading Leon out of the corridor.

The dark haired youth gazed at the back of the armored demon. Something was highly out of character about this one. Was he actually trying to be helpful? Most demons he encountered since the torture looked on him with high disdain, but out of fear of the Emperor they did as they were told.

"I noticed most of the castle is empty. Where are the other demons? I saw many of them including humans the night I was taken here," Leon questioned as the demon turned his head slightly to him as they walked on.

"We demons keep to the darker depths of the castle during the day. We detest light. As for the Emperor's slaves, they are kept in a separate wing of the palace until they are needed," the imperial explained.

"Then what about you?"

"I said we detest light. It weakens us naturally but we can still move about in it," the demon answered pausing in front of the throne room.

"The Emperor awaits you."

…

Princess Hilda slumped into her throne with her hand over her eyes as she clutched Scott's ring. The chamber remained silent as she grieved to herself. She finally rose her head again and looked to the three youths.

"D-did he say anything to you before he died?"

"No, your majesty."

"I see…it was brave of you to go back to Fynn. If you still wish to join the rebellion, you may. Minwu was right about you. I believe the three of you may greatly aid this faction," Hilda spoke as happiness spread over Firion and Maria's faces as they bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty! We won't let you down," Firion spoke ecstatically as the Princess stood from her thrown causing the folds of her extravagant dress to sink to the floor.

"That is good to hear. I may already have a task for you," the Princess spoke as Minwu handed her an enormous sword he pulled from behind the throne. The blade was incredibly wide and thick with a dark color staining the metal. Firion was amazed she could even hold it. It was about as long as she was!

"We found this sword in the same area we found you three. It was laying next to an empty suit of armor that belonged to a Palamecian soldier," Hilda explained running her slender fingers along the blade.

"This blade is made of Mythril from Salamand. Mythril is a precious ore that can only be found in Semitt Falls," the Princess added while laying the sword before them.

"You can feel it in the texture of the blade. Mythril is best suited for channeling magic into physical weaponry thus feeding it power. Our weapons are useless against it," Minwu explained eyeing the sword behind his mask.

"We stand no chance against the Empire if we cannot occupy their source of ore and forge Mythril weapons of our own," Hilda continued staring intently at the three listening rebels.

"What should we do?" Firion questioned looking from the imperial sword to the Princess' sapphire eyes.

"Go to Salamand and find a man known as Josef. He is on our side. See what you can learn from him. I will have Minwu accompany you for this mission," the Princess said as Minwu stepped forward before the new rebels.

"It will be a long journey. Make what preparations you must. I will be waiting outside the town," the mage said simply.

…

The doors of the throne room closed behind Leon as he walked further in and kneeled at its center.

The foreboding presence of the Emperor stood at the edge of a large balcony out looking the harsh Palamecian terrain. A gust of wind mixed with snow flurries blew in from the unprotected opening instantly stealing Leon's breath at the iciness of it. The unaffected monarch kept his back turned to him as if he were not yet aware of the youth's presence. Leon highly doubted this.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Leon questioned not daring to raise his eyes to the man before him as the silence was finally broken.

"I am sending you to Bafsk," the silver-haired despot said turning and slowly approaching his new imperial.

"Bafsk?" Leon questioned glancing bravely at his master who began to circle him slowly looking every bit as menacing as when he first met him.

"You will take Borghen's place in overseeing the construction of my Dreadnought. Borghen's method of empty threats has proven…fruitless," the Emperor said pausing in front of Leon and dropping a crystalline orb. Leon hesitantly lifted it from the floor and held it in his palm. The sphere was a translucent black in color with a faint light glowing within. The crystal radiated dark power.

"What is this?" Leon questioned feeling an evil sensation seep from the object and into his hand. He could feel his spirit growing heavier with its burden.

"I have sealed a spell within this orb to hypnotize the citizens. It should greatly increase progress," the Emperor replied as Leon stared into the orb with uncertainty before slipping it beneath the cold folds of his armor.

"Mind control is sometimes a better form of persuasion when it comes to stubborn insects," the Emperor spoke. His dark lips stretched into a sinister smile causing the uneasy Leon to lower his head once more in respect.

"I shall leave at once, my lord."

…

The three rebels caught sight of the white mage standing in wait outside the city's main gate.

"Are you ready to depart?" Minwu questioned looking over each of his new companions.

"We're ready," Firion stated nodding to both Maria and Guy.

"We have far to travel. We must cross the lake to get to Paloom, and from there we must travel to Poft. Far north of there rests Salamand," Minwu explained looking out towards the horizon.

"This won't be an easy journey, will it?" Maria questioned smiling slightly as the group set out.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Slaves to Fate

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter 5**

Heavy mist blanketed the vast lake painting the world a pale grey as Minwu's canoe made for the shore. The small boat sailed up onto the soft beach crinkling the sand into wavelike shapes. Minwu and Guy secured the boat and made to join Firion and Maria who had moved to look beyond at a tall grassy hill.

"We are near Paloom," Minwu announced leaving the docks and standing with the others. The evening sun peeked through the heavy clouds bathing the wavy grass in gold light. Seagulls could be heard in the distance and the smell of salt drifted lightly on the breeze.

Maria sighed in awe as the group made it to the top of the steep expanse. The port town of Paloom could be seen below surrounded by endless glittering ocean. White seagulls soared against the rolling thunderheads in the sky above and large ships and fishing vessels with billowing white sails docked at the bustling port to escape the coming storm. The scent of rain weighed heavy on the air.

"So pretty…," the archer commented allowing her dark eyes to eat up the breath-taking scenery like candy. The white mage paused beside her and looked back at the other two just as awestruck as her.

"_I wonder if this is their first time so far from Fynn and Altair?" _Minwu thought feeling the wind drift through his loose clothing. The idea of such innocent youths becoming involved in something so dangerous as the rebellion began to weigh heavy in the mage's mind, though most of their innocence was probably shredded during the attack on Fynn. Was he and the princess right to encourage them and send them on this mission? The Princess being more cautious than he, perhaps they weren't ready for this. The dangers ahead were imminent, and there would be no turning back should they encounter imperials which Minwu was almost positive they would.

"There is still time to turn back if you feel you are not ready," Minwu spoke suddenly surprising the others. They needed to be reminded of the harsh reality of their situation. They were putting their very existence on the line, and he had to make sure they understood what they were getting involved in.

"There will be many risks ahead of us once we are near Salamand. If this is where the Empire is getting its Mythril, it is safe to assume we will have to fight once we make it to Semitt Falls. We might not come back alive," Minwu explained looking into each of their eyes. Maria glanced away and Guy seemed to ponder the mage's words, but Firion looked straight ahead with determination.

"Like we already told Princess Hilda, we can't turn back now. Our home and families were taken by the Empire. We all know it's dangerous, but we must keep going. Right, Maria…Guy?" Firion questioned looking to each of his two friends who nodded in agreement.

"Right," Maria responded as the three started their descent down the hill. Minwu looked after them in silent thought.

"_Do they truly understand what they are risking?"_

"Are you coming, Minwu?! We're going to leave you behind!" Maria exclaimed over her shoulder awakening the mage from his thoughts as he soon made to join them.

…

Leon stood silently outside the Palamecian throne room. The doors sealed closed behind him as he pulled the glass-like orb from his clothes and rolled it over in his palm. It was weightless and at the same time as heavy as a mountain. It was a strange and dark feeling that played with the senses. Leon heard someone coming and tucked the black sphere back into his clothes.

An imperial appeared and stood before him. Even though the demon's armor was hardly different from the others, Leon still recognized him as the same one from earlier that saved him from the Lamia Queen.

"Have you received your orders?" the imperial questioned. His voice was deep and inhuman but not entirely menacing just…to the point. Leon nodded silently while keeping his eyes fixed cautiously on the demon soldier.

"Good. We leave immediately," the imperial announced motioning for Leon to follow him down the corridor. The castle had already begun to darken with the waning daylight. Days seemed much shorter in the fortress of demons than they did in Fynn. When the sun began to set, it was quickly hidden behind the towering mountains, and after the darkness fell, all manner of monstrous creatures came to life with shrill cries and satanic howls.

"We?" Leon questioned walking quickly to keep up with the imperial who seemed unbothered by the emerging shadows.

"Yes, I and a small unit of demons are to accompany you to Bafsk," the demon responded.

"I see…," Leon muttered feeling a bit of dread at having to work with more demons that were all too eager to watch him die not a week earlier. Leon swallowed his complaints and steeled his face. He had asked for this when he chose to live instead of die in the dungeons. If he disappointed the Emperor even once, he had a feeling something worse than death would be awaiting him. The demon noticed the awkward silence and glanced over his shoulder.

"Do not worry, the other soldiers have been ordered to behave as much as is tolerable to our kind, after all you are not the first human we've had to coexist with. I still wouldn't expect too much if I were you, but you shouldn't have to fear death at _our _hands," the imperial spoke as Leon glanced at him suspiciously. This demon seemed quite different from the others.

"What is your name?" Leon questioned abruptly apparently baffling the imperial as he came to a halt.

"Name?" the demon repeated as if he didn't fully understand the word before responding.

"I don't have one," the imperial said simply before they continued to move. The tone the demon possessed when he spoke those words seemed almost sad, but Leon didn't question it any further when they came to a wide chamber. For now, he'd just remember the demon as the "nameless imperial".

Pillars wrapped with silver serpents staring sinisterly with their ruby eyes supported the low ceilings. A group of seven diverse shadows stood in wait around a large circular platform emitting a pale, intense light.

"It is about time! Did that creature slow you down?" the first demon questioned with a small chuckle.

"This human was hand chosen by the Emperor. It would be wise to show a certain amount of respect," the nameless imperial next to Leon remarked as a couple of the unit burst out into laughter. Leon felt like his head were going to explode with the harsh noise. Was he really going to work with these monstrous creatures?

"Respect? The Emperor also let Borghen join our ranks, and look at how useful that tub of lard has proved to be," the fourth demon barked earning a snarl from the sixth of the group who quickly drew his sword and held it at the offender's throat.

"Watch your tongue! Do you think the Emperor cannot hear what we say?!" the demon hissed evoking panic from the third demon who seemed slightly smaller than the rest.

"We should kill him before master finds out!" the third exclaimed in fear attempting to goad the sixth. Leon watched the group of demon soldiers bicker and growl for a moment before the nameless imperial stepped forward.

"Enough! You should know that killing one of our own without permission also evokes dire punishment. As for Borghen, he was useful to our lord in the takeover of Fynn. If the Emperor believes his usefulness is at an end, he will give the order to do with him whatever he deems fit. The same is for this human. No one is to touch him unless ordered to do so by the Emperor, understood?" the nameless imperial questioned pacing in front of the now silenced group.

"I still do not see the reason for relying on humans when our power is so much greater, " the fourth demon muttered before growling when the sixth's sword was pressed harder against his throat.

"Are you forgetting that the Emperor is a human, and yet he has the power to control us all. Tell me which is greater, human or demon?" the sixth demon growled evoking another snarl from the fourth.

"_That man, human?" _Leon thought watching the two demons quarrel. The other five resigned to stay out of it in fear of being executed or punished later.

"Treacherous filth, are you siding with humans?!" the fourth questioned outraged as the sixth demon made no reply, it only breathed heavy steam that escaped its misshapen armor.

"We are not weaker than humans! Master himself said it, that is why the mortal maggots are our slaves. The Emperor may be of human blood, but he is not one of them…no human has such power," the fourth continued as the blade began to cut into the scaly skin of his throat drawing inky blood.

"I said enough! You will have all of us killed if we are delayed any further," the nameless imperial barked forcefully breaking up the two soldiers.

"Hmph, fine," the sixth demon growled sheathing his sword and stepping onto the teleporter with the others. Leon hesitantly followed as well. Intense light suddenly engulfed the group after a chant was spoken, and when it faded they were no longer present.

…

The youths, mainly Firion and Maria, gaped in awe as the group made their way through the Paloom marketplace. Shops and outdoor booths lined the cobblestone streets selling everything from fresh fish to expensive souvenirs. Up above between the buildings stretched wide expanses of blue and white cloth to create shade on sunnier days for sailors and travelers.

"This place is so beautiful! I wish Mother and Father could've seen this," Firion commented next to Maria whose expression saddened.

"…and Leon," she added looking down to hide the tears that had welled-up in her eyes. Firion opened his mouth to say something reassuring that Leon could still be alive and out there somewhere before a voluptuous woman bumped into him. She wore a tight dress that hugged her curves and severely amplified her cleavage

"Oh sorry, sweetie, I didn't see you there" she spoke in a loud cheery voice before allowing her sea green eyes to run over Firion who scratched his head nervously.

"I-It's alright…my fault entirely," Firion said timidly trying to keep his eyes on hers and off of other prominent areas of the young woman. Her painted lips stretched into a semi-pleasant smile.

"Oh, you're cute. Maybe I should just take you home with me. What do you think about that, handsome?" the woman questioned winking as the youth's face grew pink.

"Sorry but we're just passing through," Maria suddenly interjected prying the young woman off of him. Firion's face had quickly become beet red and he couldn't utter one word without stuttering. He was a fool around women and that made him all the more easier to be taken advantage of.

Maria sighed watching the woman shrug and continue on her way down the street. She was probably just another _working girl _after his gil pouch. She had known the type in Fynn, and had to constantly aid Firion who fell all too easily under a woman's spell.

"Paloom may be beautiful, but it is also a known haven for pirates. Be cautious and watch your gil," Minwu warned looking especially at the flushed Firion who nodded his thanks to Maria.

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves. We're part of the rebellion now, so we can't be fooled by a bunch of sea-legged pirates," Firion assured walking passed Minwu with Maria.

"I wonder. Maria tells me _naïve_ is your middle name," Minwu muttered following in suit behind the others in the direction of the Inn.

The inside of the Inn was vast and modestly decorated with scenic pictures of the ocean, sail boats, and small bouquets. The counter sat in the center surrounded by a large two-sided staircase leading up to the rooms.

"We will be staying here for the night. Poft is still a way off, and we need to rest for the journey," Minwu said turning to look back at the two.

"You can explore the town if you wish. Purchase any last minute necessities, perhaps? I will await here and make arrangements for food," the white mage explained.

"Alright, we'll meet back here later then," Firion said turning to head for the door followed by Maria before she froze in thought.

"Where's Guy?"

…

Bafsk was a small village surrounded by marshlands, and hidden in the shadow of a large mountain range. Immediately upon arrival, Leon noticed how empty the town seemed.

"Where are the villagers?" Leon questioned to the demon next to him. The creature snorted and walked passed him. The youth scowled after the soldier as he soon disappeared behind a cloister of houses.

"When Borghen arrived, he was tasked with separating the male humans for labor while the females and children were kept inside there homes. The General has apparently been unsuccessful in maintaining order amongst both demons and humans, and construction has fallen behind," the nameless imperial informed emerging beside Leon from the teleporter.

"_Construction?" _Leon thought to himself remembering the Emperor saying something of the like back at the throne room.

A shrill scream pulled him from his thoughts, as the demon that had ventured off earlier, returned dragging a human girl behind him. Tears stung her filthy cheeks as she vainly attempted to pull herself free from the monster's grip. She was flung before the nameless imperial who remained stoic and motionless.

"Where is the General?" the nameless imperial questioned as the girl pointed shakily in the direction of the town's manor normally reserved for its leader who had apparently been slaughtered upon Borghen's arrival.

The inside of the manor was spacious and luxurious with decorations fitting nobility. Leon along with the nameless imperial as well as one other demon approached the manor's office where they were told Borghen spent most of his time when he was not harassing the villagers.

Before they could even touch the brass handle of the large wooden doors, they flung open and out ran a sobbing human girl clutching her dress to her chest. She fled right passed them and out of the manor.

The three entered the office and found Borghen reclining with his feet propped up on the desk draining the remnants of a large wine bottle into his mouth. His once white shirt was unbuttoned revealing a mass of greasy hair. He also sported a prominent beer gut, and the office was in complete disarray. He belched and set the empty bottle down when he realized he had visitors.

"Ah! More imperial guests come for a progress report?" he questioned before letting out an annoying cackle. Leon knew he would soon grow weary of that abhorrent sound.

"We'll be coming for your head soon enough," the demon next to the nameless imperial commented causing Borghen's grin to loose some of it's luster. The nameless imperial raised his hand to quiet the demon.

"The units deployed here have been complaining about you, General," the nameless demon spoke tapping his clawed fingers against the desk. Borghen looked at the inhuman hand nervously and then back to the demons face hidden behind black armor.

"You don't say? And here I thought we were getting along," Borghen said sneering as the other demon growled.

"Demons do not get along with humans," the demon snapped emanating a deadly aura causing Leon to stiffen as something began moving within his armor.

"_The orb?"_

"We've been informed that you'd rather drink and copulate with human girls than fulfill your duties to the Empire. The Dreadnought is far behind schedule," the nameless demon continued as Borghen slammed his fist against the desk and began spouting excuses while both demons looked on incredulously.

"_There's that word again," _Leon thought feeling a strange uneasiness at the name momentarily forgetting the sphere's strange vibration.

"The construction is progressing as quickly as it can! If it wasn't for-," Borghen continued to rant before Leon stepped forward.

"What is the Dreadnought?"

The room, alight with the orange glow of the evening, became silent. Leon soon wondered if he had been too bold by the looks he received from both the demon and Borghen. The nameless imperial, though, looked on curiously and not at all disturbed by the interruption. In fact, he might have even been thankful for it.

"Who's this kid?" Borghen questioned agitatedly.

"This is your replacement. You are being relieved of your post," the nameless imperial informed flatly.

"What?! This brat is going to take _my _place?" Borghen questioned outraged earning a low chuckle from the other demon in the chamber.

"That is correct. You still have another operation to look after in Salamand. It has been decided that focusing on more than one objective is too much for you. Keep the ore coming in from Semitt by any means necessary, or the Empire will require you no more," the nameless imperial said as the other demon soldier beside him smiled an evil, toothy grin and made an exaggerated motion of sliding its thumb across its throat.

"Another human, eh? I didn't know the Emperor hired brats," Borghen impudently commented standing up from the desk and attempting to leave before pausing a moment in front of Leon. Leon stared back into his beady eyes, as the General, who smelled quite strong of alcohol, scrutinized him from head to toe.

"Wait a minute, I've seen you before. You're a Fynn boy, aren't you?" Borghen questioned almost giddy. Leon frowned and stared coldly back at the General.

"I _was _from Fynn. The kingdom has already fallen," Leon spoke more emotionlessly than he intended. The words seemed to echo in his head as if it were an empty cave. _The kingdom has fallen, my family has fallen, and so has my life. Now I am nothing more than a servant to my previous life's murderer._

"I know that all too well. It seems we traitors think alike," Borghen commented with a smirk that revealed he had at least three gold teeth.

"I doubt that, General," Leon replied simply. He was nothing like this man, and he had no intention of ever becoming such. Leon could already tell Borghen was nothing but a crude coward that had pledged his loyalty to the Emperor out of fear, betraying in an instant the land he was native to.

"You, too, are apparently blessed with ill luck, getting drawn into the Empire's conquest. More than likely, we shall both loose our necks before war's end," the General divulged lowly once again moving for the door.

"Remember our warning, General. If you fail our lord in Salamand, you will meet your end by our hands," the nameless imperial warned watching Borghen leave.

"Aye sir. Tell his eminence he shall not be disappointed."

…

"Guy, what are you doing? Can't you see it's about to rain?" Firion questioned running up to the darkening pier with Maria behind him. The sky looked threateningly heavy. Already sprinkles could be felt lightly tapping their skin, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

The large youth sat on an empty dock with his bare feet dangling above the water. Guy had always preferred going barefoot when the weather permitted. It seemed to strengthen his birth-given connection to nature. A seagull perched on his shoulder and a few more of the white birds dwelled a short distance from him.

"Need quiet place to think," Guy responded watching the seagulls fly away when Firion and Maria came closer.

"Worried about something?" Maria questioned sitting next to Guy who continued to look out at the ocean swinging his feet a little. He nodded slightly.

"Guy sent seagulls to look ahead passed Poft. Less than half came back, scared and shaking," Guy explained holding a few bloody feathers in his hand.

"Guy…," Maria said softly as the youth closed his hands around the feathers.

"It's a warning…to us," Guy said allowing the feathers to slip from his hands and into the water below. Rain began to sprinkle down creating countless ripples in the dark blue sea.

"To stay away from Salamand?" Maria questioned as Guy silently shrugged his shoulders. He reminded the archer of a little traumatized child who had just seen something dreadful. Guy looked up to Firion gently shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to the Inn. Minwu's supposed to get some food. We can talk about things there. He'll know what to do," Firion reassured helping the other youth to his feet as they began to make their way back into the square.

The Inn was warm and dry in comparison to the cold rain pouring outside. The three youths gathered into the room they had rented for the night with the white mage. Inside housed four cots and a wood-burning stove. Rain drizzled down the single window as the silent storm raged on.

Each stared at their smoked fish and rice uneasily causing Minwu to look up from the crinkled map he had spread out on the low table. A single off-white candle burned brightly giving light to the small room besides the stove.

"Is something wrong? No one is eating," Minwu questioned as the three youths remained quiet for a moment. Firion looked hesitantly from Guy to the white mage.

"What do you think we'll encounter once we get to Salamand?" Firion questioned as Minwu's brown eyes widened slightly.

"So you are worried. What of the rest of you? Are you scared?" Minwu questioned looking to Maria and Guy who glanced up from their untouched plates. Minwu sighed and gazed back down at the map to the characters Salamand and Semitt drawn in faded black ink.

"I don't know what to expect in Salamand. We haven't been in contact with them for months. It's the same in Bafsk. Before the invasion, the Kingdom of Fynn didn't think much of it, but now that we know our attackers are in possession of Mythril it is reasonable to conclude Salamand is already under the control of the Empire," Minwu explained as the three youths felt knots form in their bellies at the memory of the monstrous soldiers that had attacked Fynn and killed their parents.

"Do you still want to go?" the white mage questioned as the youths still did not respond. Firion looked at Maria who stared at her food blankly. Guy, too, was apparently lost in thought.

"Sleep on it. I'm sure the answer will come with the fading of the storm," Minwu said reassuringly as he ran his fingers deftly over the map.

Morning came to the port town not long after the rain finally stopped. Minwu stood at the pier alive with travelers and workers. The white mage sighed about to turn and walk for the docks before a voice shouted behind him.

"Wait up! You're not going to leave without us, are you?" Firion questioned slinging his satchel over his shoulder and running up to the docks followed by Maria and Guy.

"Have each of you come to your decision?" the white mage questioned as the three smiled and nodded. Strength seemed to be renewed in them along with their desire to see that justice was done for their fallen home and families.

"We can't quit. Not when we haven't even started yet," Firion said as the purple haired youth stood close beside him.

"We won't give up. We have nothing more to loose when so much has already been taken from us," she added clutching her bow.

"Guy will protect friends. No one else must suffer because of evil Empire," Guy said unexpectedly earning a smile from everyone including Minwu, though you couldn't see it, of course.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Guy," Firion commented.

"I am happy you have decided to stay, and for you own reasons, as well. Let us be off then," the white mage spoke as the group made their way down the docks. The sky above them was a clear blue. No trace of the previous night's storm remained as seagulls flew high in the sky and against the sails of vessels making their way out to sea.

"Minwu?" Maria suddenly questioned causing the mage to pause.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been a mage?" the archer questioned curiously.

"For as long as I've been alive. I was born and raised to wield white magic in Mysidia," Minwu replied watching the violet female fumble with her hands as if she were nervous about something.

"Could you teach me?"

"Not everyone can be a white mage. You must be born with the ability," Minwu replied before Firion tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Maria can use magic, and she's really good, too. She can cast Cure and Esuna spells. We would've been goners without her when we started training after the attack on Fynn," the pale-headed youth informed causing Maria to blush slightly at being praised. Minwu raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Oh? So you, too, are a white mage?"

"Yes. I inherited the talent from my mother, but my resources at honing it have been…limited to say the least," Maria replied as Minwu nodded knowingly. There weren't many mages outside of Mysidia. All magical knowledge was founded in the ancient city, and it was a haven for recluse magical hermits wanting to further their knowledge of the art. Minwu's mother had even been a native mage who fell in love with a scholar from Gatrea visiting the small city.

"Most you will have to learn on your own, but I would be honored to help a fellow white mage," Minwu commented walking next to the archer as they boarded the boat behind Firion and Guy.

"Thank you, Minwu," Maria replied.

"We will take the ferry across the sea to Poft. It will be easier than crossing the mountain pass and forests. Once we dock, we will have to make preparations for the harsh climate of Salamand," Minwu announced as the boat began to leave the dock, and out into the rich blue waters of the sea.

…

"Where are you taking me?" Leon questioned as he and the nameless imperial walked through a long dark tunnel beneath the city of Bafsk. It ran from the sewer system all the way beneath the mountains.

"You wished to see the Dreadnought, did you not?" the nameless imperial replied.

"You must see what it is the Emperor has put you in command of, if you are to truly understand your purpose here," the nameless imperial continued as Leon jumped when he felt the orb quiver again. The demon looked over his shoulder at the youth.

"Are you alright?" he questioned unexpectedly. Leon stared at him bewildered for a moment both at the orb and the courtesy the demon showed him.

"I-I'm fine. I've just felt a little strange ever since I left the dungeons," Leon replied as the imperial became quiet for a moment before deciding to speak again.

"Earlier, you asked me if I had a name?" the imperial questioned as they continued to walk. Leon decided just to swallow his questions about the demons odd behavior for now, and play along.

"Yeah."

"I still do not fully understand, but what is your name?" the demon questioned further surprising Leon. Leon could have almost believed he was talking to a sincere human if it weren't for the imperial's massive size and inhuman voice.

"It's Leon."

"Leon…that is a good name, I think," the nameless imperial commented as they soon came to the exit of the tunnels. After his eyes adjusted to the glare of the sun, they widened considerably in shock.

"My gods," Leon gasped viewing the massive structure. It was the shell of an airship. He had only ever heard of one such contraption in the seaside town of Poft, but this was completely on another level to this Captain Cid's sky ferry.

"This warship will bring new fear to the lands, and the Emperor shall rule over all…both land and sky," the nameless imperial said bringing his fist up to his chest in a quick salute.

"The Empire is counting on you, Commander Leon."

Leon looked on incredulously at the demon soldiers, suited in their black armor, pushing the humans on to make sure they completed the day's work. Leon, then, looked down at his own body and saw the same black armor.

He was one of them now, and he had much to learn from them if he wanted to survive. He would have to become just a cold, heartless, and murderous. He would please his new master, and climb up the ranks. The world would one day bow at _his _feet, and cower at _his _power. Leon smiled slightly at the thought.

Bafsk slaves toiled without rest building the colossal airship. They all looked filthy and half-dead from exhaustion and hunger. The only word that came to mind, when he gazed at the black empty bones of the soon-to-be warship, was death.

It was as if he were having a premonition of what was to come should this incredible machine see completion, and it would. Even if it painted the world in fire and blood, he would see this through to the end.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Dreamworld

**A.N. Thanks for reading everyone, and thank you, Tintti, for such an awesome review.**

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter 6**

The group shivered and clutched their coats tight around their bodies as they trudged through thick snow. Towering pine forests and frosty cliffs draped across the land. The artic landscape sparkled like thousands of icy, shimmering crystals.

Several days had passed since the party had left Paloom for Poft. They had passed through the second port town rather quickly, and made it to the snowy wilderness outside of Salamand. The group had been amazed at catching a glimpse of the world's first and only airship.

An unfathomable advancement in technology that, for some, appeared to threaten the very existence of the timeless beliefs and ritualistic ways that had enveloped the world and all of humanity since the dawn of time. Minwu had divulged that the Mysidians felt especially threatened by the advancements in machinery since their culture was built exclusively around nature and magic.

"There it is! Look!" Maria exclaimed pointing out to the horizon.

Nestled at the base of frozen, colossal mountains and glaciers, sat a small town gleaming like a pale gem. A glistening strip of a river ran through the town shining brilliantly in the artic sun. Silver wisps of smoke rose from the chimneys allowing the scent of charred cedar to drift lightly on the breeze.

"Salamand is more beautiful than I imagined it would be. It will be nice to sleep in a warm bed for once rather than a tent pitched in the snow," Firion commented smiling excitedly, not to mention the thought of a nice warm meal in place of dried rations and hot water mixed with some strange powder Minwu had brought. The mage said it was an _energy supplement _to help with their adjustment to such a frigid climate, but the man's cryptic and secretive ways did not put Firion at ease.

"Don't be too relieved. Remember what Minwu said? The empire could already be in control of the northern territories. We must be cautious," Maria reminded causing the youth's smile to shrink.

Even though the party had encountered nothing but snow and the indigenous monsters, the overwhelming dread of encountering the empire still loomed. The combat experience gained from their battles with monsters lifted their confidence in their own abilities, though they still had much to learn.

"Right," Firion responded in a more serious tone as the group continued its northward march toward Salamand.

"I wish we were back in Altair. This cold is unbearable," Firion commented through chattering teeth.

"Stop complaining…you're just wasting energy," Maria spoke agitatedly while clutching her coat tighter around her body.

"Not used to cold climates?" Minwu questioned smiling beneath his mask. His robes making him almost invisible against the snow in exception to his dark Mysidian skin tone.

"How can you stand it, Minwu?" the violet-haired female questioned while pulling her numb feet through the powered ice. Her cheeks and nose had a reddish glow from the cold.

"Whether a desert of ice or sand, Mysidian mages are trained from an early age to withstand harsh environments. It is a kind of coming-of-age trial," Minwu informed.

"Still, I miss the nice moderate climate of Fynn. I wish we could be back there, now, with Mother and Father," Firion vented while daydreaming of his mother's home cooking.

Maria glanced up at the sky, clear and blue, above their heads.

"We can't go home, Firion, not yet, anyway," Maria commented envisioning Fynn as it was before the empire invaded.

She knew even if they eventually won the war and drove the empire out of Fynn; the kingdom would never be as it was before. With their families gone and so much destroyed, it would take many years for Fynn to even be a shadow of its former self.

"I know, Maria…," Firion replied resting an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You don't seem too bothered by this, Guy," Minwu commented observing the stoic youth marching through the snow.

"Guy used to this," the large male replied with a wave of his hand as if the sub artic temperatures were only a small matter. The cold seemingly had no effect on the large male. He had even declined from purchasing a coat or snowshoes in Poft.

Firion trudged closer to the white mage and spoke in a voice out of hearing distance to his large friend.

"Guy lost his parents when he was very young, and lived most of his life on his own in the forests," Firion explained to the white mage.

"When we first met him, he could barely even speak our language. He was pretty much raised by the forest All he had ever known or talked to were animals," Firion continued as Minwu raised a dark eyebrow.

"Really? How interesting…I suppose that explains why he has such a strong connection to nature," the white mage commented glancing intrigued at Guy who continued to march a short distance ahead of them with Maria.

The group traveled by foot through endless forests and tundra and were glad when they finally came into view of the town. However, the happiness was short live when they approached the gates. Two tall, humanoid figures dressed in armor as black as soot stood either side of the gate. The midnight pitch armor reflected a brilliant gleam in the sun immediately alerting the party.

"Hide!" Minwu whispered as the party took cover behind the large shadowy pines.

"Are those imperials?" Firion questioned trying to catch his breath from the shock as Maria clung to his side with Guy right behind her.

Minwu examined the soldiers intently through the spaces between the dark pine needles. The armored figures stood as still as statues, and one might have assumed they were had it not been for the heavy steam evaporating from beneath their helmets.

Beyond the walls of the village, things seemed quiet, but Minwu could sense the smothered terror of the villagers.

"What do we do now? There's no way we can sneak passed those guys. We'll have to fight," Firion stated readying his sword and peering out from the trees alongside the white mage. Minwu raised his hand to calm the hotheaded rebel.

"No, perhaps we won't have to…Guy, I have a favor to ask of you," Minwu requested motioning for the large male to come closer.

…

Leon stabbed his heavy broadsword into the dry, splitting earth and rested against it exhausted. In his right hand, he held an axe loosely in his grip. In the days he had spent in Bafsk, he took it upon himself to start training. He found that he had a natural ability for using two weapons simultaneously, specifically a sword and a battle-axe.

His breathing was heavy and vision blurred as he continued to rest against the long, heavy mythril sword that was standard issue to the average demon soldier. Some of the imperials were surprised with how he could wield it in combat with such ease that some of them almost forgot he was merely a human.

"That is enough for now," the nameless imperial spoke sheathing his own weapon.

The Bafsk sun floated like a giant fireball in the western sky signaling evening's approach.

"You are a fast learner. Your abilities have improved greatly since you first arrived," the nameless imperial said watching Leon rip his sword out of the ground and reattach it to his back.

"The dark arts you are mastering will soon rival those of the other demons," the nameless imperial added watching the young man wipe the sweat and grime off his face.

"It is not enough…I need more power," Leon stated walking up to the demon that had become a friend of sorts to the youth.

The imperial chuckled and folded his arms.

"To learn anything more of black magic, you will have to find a human teacher. Demons are born with the natural ability to conjure dark spells, but we neither improve or regress," the imperial spoke walking aside the human commander back into Bafsk.

It was true the human had already begun to earn an unspoken respect among the other imperials, and he was much easier to tolerate than General Borghen, who still hung around like a vulture terrorizing the villagers, mainly females and children, and attempting to boss around the other slaves. Apparently, matters in Semitt were being "taken care of" without his presence.

"_If General Borghen is not careful, the reality of him losing his neck before war's end is imminent. That, I am sure, the rest of the regiment looks forward to including myself," _the nameless demon thought before Leon's voice interrupted him.

"I never did thank you for saving me from the Lamia Queen," Leon said wiping the sweat off his brow. The nameless imperial snorted almost wanting to laugh at the human's naivety.

"That is unnecessary. I was merely carrying out my orders, Leon," the nameless imperial spoke.

"Orders? You mean-," Leon questioned curiously.

"Yes, I was ordered to retrieve you from the creature before she could turn you into her next meal. There is little that transpires in Palamecia without the Emperor's knowing," the nameless imperial explained causing Leon to become slightly unnerved, though the feeling was short lived.

"Even so, as a way of thanks, I think I've thought of something to call you," Leon spoke catching the creature's full attention again at the captivating topic.

"A name?" the imperial questioned curiously.

"Yes…Althalos," Leon suggested watching the demon fall silent for a moment in consideration. The idea of having a symbol of identity that set him apart from the other soldiers, other than rank, greatly appealed to the demon. It made him feel almost _human._

"It was my father's name," Leon revealed as the imperial cocked his head from inside his black helmet not quite understanding the young man's reasoning.

"Althalos…," the demon pronounced slowly.

"I accept this name. Thank you, Commander Leon," the demon replied.

…

The four rebels waited anxiously in the cover of the snowy forest before Guy raised his head up suddenly alerting the others. An artic fox as white as the snow bounded up to them.

"Well, Guy, what does it say?" Firion questioned anxiously as Guy kneeled down and touched the wild animal's head. It's beautiful gold eyes peered up cautiously at the others before focusing on Guy.

"Town overrun…many slain…imperial guard weak at south wall of village," Guy spoke disheartened at the fox's recollection of the casualties before releasing the animal. The creature pranced away quickly before disappearing completely into the snowy environment.

"Damn, we're too late," Firion cursed punching the snow beneath his feet.

"No, it is not too late. Our primary duty is to acquire mythril ore. This was to be expected," Minwu commented.

"What about Josef? Do you think he was killed?" Maria questioned as the mage shook his head.

"No, somehow I do not think so. His house is on the outskirts of town. It should not be difficult to sneak around the imperials," Minwu stated standing and beginning to walk away.

"What about the villagers? Shouldn't we help them?" Firion questioned looking back to the gates of Salamand concernedly.

"No, not now. We need more information about the current situation. There is little we can do for them at this moment," Minwu said walking south of the village in the cover of the forests followed quickly by the others.

"And, I fear, the damage may already be done…," Minwu added stopping in his tracks as his gaze drifted upwards to the treetops above them. Maria glanced at the white mage confused before following his line of sight.

"My gods…," Maria gasped making Firion and Guy aware to what her and Minwu were seeing.

Several decaying corpses hung from the snow covered branches. Winter crows perched on their shoulders and pecked at the tattered clothing, as the bodies swayed lightly from their nooses.

"What is that?!" Firion questioned alarmed putting his arm protectively around Maria and turning her head away from the wretched sight.

"An execution, apparently," Minwu spoke studying the corpses as thoroughly as he could from the height at which they hung. They were at least a month old and slightly preserved from the frigid environment.

"Guy have bad feeling," Guy commented staring nervously at the crimson-eyed crows.

"Why would they do something like that?" Firion questioned wide-eyed as the mage sighed and left without giving a response.

"Come, we must find Josef," Minwu spoke swiftly leading the way down the frozen path.

The party hid in the shadow of the south wall and quietly snuck in the village. Once inside, the three youths gazed around in admiration of the artic village. The stone streets had been lightly dusted with fine granules of salt to keep the snow and ice at bay, and a warm glow burned in the buildings and houses topped with thick layers of snow.

Aside from the wintry, picturesque appearance of the town, things seemed strange. An eerie quiet blanketed the icy village, and not a soul could be seen.

"You don't think everyone was killed, do you," Firion questioned glancing around suspiciously.

"I don't think so. They need not guard an empty village," Maria responded in a whisper catching a glimpse of a child peering out from one the cottage windows before being coaxed back inside by the mother.

They made their way through the seemingly empty village and neared the edge of town. The houses along the countryside were spaced further apart allowing large, untouched dunes of snow to stretch out in the fields between them like a wintry desert.

Minwu finally paused in front of an old pine cottage caked with snow and rimmed with translucent icicles. Old, rustic fencing bordered the property, and pale smoke billowed from the chimney as candles flickered in the frosty windows.

A small puppy with grayish white fur slept on the porch. It soon became alert to their presence, looked up with icy blue eyes, and began to yip. The door to the small cabin suddenly opened drawing the group's attention as the pure, virgin snow was bathed in a flood of saffron light.

"Who's out there?" a female voice called out from the porch clutching an old, woven broom tightly in her hands looking ready to strike the intruders. She had soft brown eyes stricken with fright, and faded auburn hair bound in a loose bun.

The dog had disappeared behind her legs and into the house. Her youthful face appeared weary with dread and fear at whatever new threat had arrived.

"Miss, we've come to see Josef. Is he here?" Minwu questioned cautiously stepping forward as not to alarm the clearly frightened woman even more.

"What business do you have with him?" she questioned sternly clenching the old broom even firmer.

"Please, we mean no harm. We're with the Wild Rose," Maria spoke up standing next to Minwu as the woman's grip loosened and her face softened at the sincerity of the young girl.

"W-Wild Rose…are you from Fynn?" the woman questioned skeptically as Maria nodded vigorously.

"Yes, we've come on behalf of Princess Hilda," Maria responded as the woman quickly set the broom down against the wall and bowed apologetically.

"Forgive me, I couldn't help but be cautious. Much has happened recently. Please, come in," the woman spoke holding the door open invitingly to the group.

Her face still held an expression of fear and uncertainty, and her gaze continued to survey the surrounding land suspiciously as the party crowded into the cottage.

The house was homey and warm splintering off into many different rooms: a small kitchen, a living room, and three bedrooms. A fire roared in the large fireplace bathing every chamber with warm, dim light.

"Would any of you like some tea or something to eat? It must've been a very long journey from Fynn," the woman spoke as Minwu bowed politely.

"No thank you, we must take care of our business first. Josef has worked with the king of Fynn for many years. We must retrieve a report for the Princess, who has taken her father's place do to the king's injury, "the mage explained before a cold gust of evening, artic air engulfed the room.

"Then you have come in vain, Minwu. I have no new information for the Wild Rose," a deep, clear voice suddenly spoke from the entrance. Firion gulped at the massive build of the man who had just entered the cottage.

"_He's even bigger than Guy!" _Firion thought as he looked the intimidating man up and down. His head was shaven and he had many piercings in his ears. His face held a hardened, stern expression, and he wore a large ornately patterned poncho. In his hand, he held a bundle of freshly hunted venison.

"I find that hard to believe, Josef. The whole town is empty save for the imperials stationed at the entrances, and the stench of death lays heavy in the air. We saw the dead villagers hanging in the forests. What happened here?" the mage questioned staring emotionlessly into the other man's eyes.

"Hmph, the stench of death is always in the air as of late, and I feel it will only grow stronger in the coming days. We are powerless to stop it, Minwu," Josef spoke walking over to the woman that had let them in and handed her the meat before turning to Minwu.

He towered over the white mage, but Minwu showed no signs of intimidation.

"Are you saying we're doomed or have you forsaken your loyalties to the Lady Hilda and the Kingdom of Fynn?" Minwu questioned as Josef sighed and glared at the mage.

"We are more damned than doomed. You would know that if you had seen what I have seen," Josef replied sadly.

"And what exactly have you seen?" Minwu questioned as Josef gave no reply.

"You are welcome to stay the night, but you should leave at once tomorrow morning," Josef spoke coldly before disappearing into the interior of the small house.

"Have it your way then, Josef," Minwu spoke as the woman looked at the party anxiously. It almost appeared she wanted to say something important, but held her tongue.

"I will start dinner. Please, make yourselves at home," she said softly before disappearing into the kitchen.

…

"Isn't it strange he refused to tell us anything? Anyone can see something has happened here," Firion spoke sitting cross-legged on one of the cots the lady of the house made for them.

The room was quite cramped for four people. The chamber was dimly lit with an oil lamp, and a small stove for heat. Minwu shuffled through their supplies making sure they had everything for the next day's journey to Semitt.

"He _is _hiding something…that much is obvious. I worked with Josef in the past and know him well. It is unlike him to withhold information like this," Minwu replied as Maria paused combing her long purple hair.

"Shouldn't we have pressed for answers?" Maria questioned watching the white mage shake his head.

"There is no need for that, and besides Josef isn't someone you…press," he replied glancing over his shoulder as a knock sounded at the door. Guy answered it and the woman from earlier bowed politely and stepped inside.

"Did you need something, miss," Minwu questioned turning around and observing the anxious expression on her face.

"Please forgive me for the sudden intrusion, but I must tell you something," she whispered quietly in fear Josef might overhear her.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Firion questioned motioning for her to sit as she nodded quietly and took the chair offered to her.

"I have faith that the four of you are trustworthy. I believe you are the only ones who can help us," she began wide-eyed as the memory resurfaced freshly in her mind.

"Please begin," Maria spoke.

"Two months ago, we were invaded by an army of men in black armor…at least they seemed like men," the woman explained.

"What do you mean?" Minwu questioned as the woman gazed off into the flame of the flickering candle resting a short distance from her.

"I-I saw one of their faces…they have eyes redder than blood, animal-like claws and teeth, and their skin is shriveled and grotesque…they look like demons!" the woman explained.

"The same happened in Fynn. What attacked us wasn't human either," Firion commented.

"But in Fynn, the city was torn apart and burned. Countless people were massacred. Why are you still here?" Maria questioned.

"Mythril," Guy spoke up as Minwu nodded in agreement and folded his arms.

"The mines in Semitt. They want this place for a purpose. They can't afford to lay waste to something they can use," Minwu spoke.

"When they arrived, Josef and the other leaders of the town ordered everyone not to resist and throw down their weapons. Several of the men refused saying they would rather die than give up their land and were slain on sight," the woman continued clutching the skirt of her dress anxiously.

"They hung the bodies as a warning to the rest of us and any outsider who might be foolish enough to approach the village," the woman explained as the group continued to listen intently.

"We who did not fight back were left unharmed. A fat man, who called himself General Borghen, told us we now belonged to the Palamecian Empire. They said if we fought back or tried to resist, they would kill us starting with the children. After that, they sorted out all the able men and took them away from Salamand," the woman explained.

"That's horrible," Maria commented feeling, in a way, they were more fortunate than Fynn being they were not annihilated on sight as her own family was.

"Bastards," Firion growled feeling his hatred for the empire renewed.

"The villagers that remained were confined to their homes and placed under a strict curfew. At first, I didn't believe them. I was always told Palamecia was an ancient kingdom that fell long ago. Most of the younger generation hadn't even heard the name before," the woman said half-smiling.

"There seems to be many rumors about the empire, and now we are getting a taste of what they really are," Maria commented.

"Yes, and I have a feeling this is just the beginning of what they are capable of. Where did they take the villagers?" Minwu questioned.

"They took them to the old mines at Semitt Falls. They also have Josef's daughter, Nelly, there as well," the woman revealed as the group looked shocked.

"Why did they take his daughter?!" Firion questioned hysterically. He felt repulsed at the idea of any child being exposed to those murderous monsters.

"Blackmail. That General Borghen was once a noble in Fynn. He recognized Josef as a member of the King's order," the woman revealed as Maria glanced at her confused.

"Josef was a knight?" the archer questioned curiously.

"Yes, but he retired after his wife died of illness to raise their daughter, and moved out here to Salamand," the woman explained.

"Yes, I remember. He continued to keep in contact with the King and the Wild Rose even after he resigned," Minwu commented.

"His previous affiliation with Fynn is also why he wasn't taken to Semitt. The empire must see him as a threat. He is still loyal to Fynn. He just can't act in fear of what they might do to his daughter," the woman added as Firion looked fiery with anger.

"Those dirty bastards! Is this how the empire operates?" Firion questioned agitatedly.

"This is how Borghen operates," Minwu commented blinking his eyes tiredly at the memories of the vulgar count and his days as a royal council member.

"It's hard to believe someone from Fynn could betray us like this," Firion added.

"Borghen has always been underhanded and greedy. This is of no surprise to me. No one liked him much in the court. We just never imagined he would take part in something like this," Minwu said before looking towards the woman who had given them the information.

"Thank you for the information. We will free the villagers and return with Josef's daughter. You have my word," Minwu said bowing as the three youths did the same.

"Thank you. Our hopes rest with you. I am sure Josef would say the same if he could," the woman spoke with relief standing up from the chair and returning the bow.

"I will leave you now. Rest well," the woman concluded before disappearing from the room.

…

Leon jolted awake from his bed. Cold sweat drenched his body leaving his hair slightly damp, and his heart beat rapidly.

"_A nightmare?" _Leon questioned to himself as he sat up and swung his feet off the bed to the cold, marble floor.

He had been having nightmares frequently every night since he left Palamecia. However, after everything that had taken place since he lost his family and home to the empire, he thought it was probably _normal_…as if that word meant anything to him anymore.

The mansion he had been assigned to stay in was the same one he had met Borghen in several days earlier, much to the General's rage. Borghen slept somewhere in the mansion as well, drunk and probably with his latest, victim.

He had begun to understand the demons' rage towards count. The man was utterly useless. The only bite he had was strong words. During the days of supervising the Dreadnought's construction, things were proceeding smoothly, and Leon could feel he was gradually earning more respect.

Still, a formless fear clawed his heart with every passing hour that every moment spent with them would gradually eat away his humanity. The practice of dark arts and the brutal treatment of the villagers seeped into him like an evil mist. He had even found himself unknowingly smiling when a woman was beaten half to death for accidentally spilling well water on an imperial.

The most humane one of the regiment, including himself, was Althalos, his friend and the only one he trusted out of the demons. Althalos had pulled the ravaging hoard off the woman and carried her home. It was a miracle she had even survived, but even more curious was why the demon aided her, a human.

Leon lit an oil lamp and moved to the washbowl resting on the dresser. As he splashed the cold liquid on his face, his dark eyes caught sight of the black orb sitting eerily on the edge of his large dresser. A sinking feeling filled his stomach, and he suddenly felt as if he were suffocating. It was the same feeling he experienced when exposed to the Emperor's unrestrained power.

"_What is this thing?" _Leon thought lifting it up cautiously with his fingers. The sphere radiated dark magic. A sort of which he knew he would never be able to understand. At least, not yet anyway.

"…hypnosis," Leon muttered out loud remembering what the Emperor had told him before he came to Bafsk.

Leon moved to his wardrobe and pulled on a light overcoat before exiting the room with the orb in hand. The mansion was deathly quiet and dimly lit with candles and oil lamps mounted on the elaborate and richly designed walls.

He made his way down the large staircase to the lobby and turned down a narrow corridor to the General's office. A light burned inside and Leon could hear Borghen's mindless drunken clamor. Leon smirked and opened the door.

A single candlestick illuminated the room casting its dim light on the walls decorated with portraits of past village leaders. Borghen looked up from the desk looking no different than when Leon first met him, a drunken, smelly mess with a bottle in his hand.

"I thought you would have already retired for the night, General. No luck with the human girls tonight?" Leon inquired sarcastically while closing the door behind him. Just from the idiotic expression on the older man's face, Leon felt the overwhelming temptation to kill him.

"Oh, do you think you're a demon now?" Borghen questioned amusement lacing his voice as he set the bottle down and reclined back in his chair. Leon glared at the sloshed general. He hadn't even realized he spoke of humans as if he wasn't one. Leon pushed the thought away and approached the desk. He fished the orb from his clothes and dropped it on the wooden surface.

"Have you seen this before?" Leon questioned thinking the General, especially drunk, might be able to give a more detailed explanation on the artifact that the Emperor may not have been willing to divulge.

The General sat up removing his hands from behind his head and moved to inspect the orb.

"Aye, my boy, I have," Borghen replied being careful not to touch the sinister object.

"I have seen these little trinkets a few times since I joined the Empire," Borghen added as Leon looked at him surprised. He hadn't expected Borghen to be so willing to give him any information especially since during the day the General seemed to despise him for stealing his position as head of the Bafsk operation.

"What are they for?" Leon questioned watching Borghen relax once again in his chair.

"Depends," Borghen answered simply as Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Depends?" the young man questioned as the old, crooked General smiled a sickening, yellow grin.

"Yes, it depends on what the Emperor wants to use it for. What did he tell you?" Borghen questioned as Leon diverted his gaze and thought back.

"Mind control," Leon answered.

"Ah! Hypnosis, the Emperor's specialty I would think," Borghen slurred as Leon stared at the drunk man blankly.

"What do you mean?" Leon questioned as the General smirked.

"His imperial majesty never allows any task to completely leave his unholy hands. You should know better than to think he would trust you just because you're a human. I mean, look at _me_," Borghen explained cackling before allowing his face to grow uncharacteristically serious.

"We are just toys to him. Pawns in a game, especially us lowly humans," Borghen spoke standing from the desk and turning to look out the large window splayed out behind him. A bonfire burned in the village square revealing the shadowy forms of the imperials on guard.

"When he is done with us, he will kill us. It is that simple. I have seen it, my boy. I'm not as stupid as I look to think it will not eventually happen," Borghen added glancing up at the silhouette of the tall, barren mountain peaks hidden by the dark of night. The Emperor's war machine lay hidden beyond growing more complete with every passing day.

"There is no room for anyone in his hellish, new world. It is a cold, dark, empty place, and soon our world will be, too…," the General continued as Leon growled growing weary of the drunken man's words.

"Are you trying to frighten me or sway my loyalty with this nonsense? I will not fail the Emperor no matter how hard you may wish for it within your own blind jealousy," Leon sneered as the General turned around to face him with his hands folded behind his back.

"Is that so? How do you intend to prove that you are worth more to him than a mere pawn?" Borghen challenged as Leon lowered his eyes in thought before a decorative pair of antique swords mounted on a plaque caught his eye.

He swiftly crossed the room and pulled one of the swords free before placing it at the General's neck. Borghen gasped in surprise. He could barely follow the young soldier's movements.

"Do you intend to prove yourself by killing me?" Borghen questioned gulping as sword shallowly dug into his flesh causing a small stream of crimson to dribble down his clammy skin. Leon stared at the General with such malice in his dark eyes; Borghen could have sworn it was the glare of a demon for a moment.

"No, I don't intend to kill you. This is how I will prove myself to my master," Leon explained before yanking the blade away from the General, and in one swift motion rammed it down upon the sphere.

The black orb shattered and a burst of power exploded from it smashing the desk and blowing out the windows. Leon dropped the sword, and both he and the General were knocked back to the floor. After the sudden surge died, Borghen released another amused cackle shifting amidst the broken glass.

"An unwise move, my boy," Borghen commented with a sinister grin as Leon slowly let his arms drop from his face. The orb lay shattered on the remains of the desk. Dark purple mist seeped up from the sundered shards before the artifact faded away entirely.

…

Maria awoke from her sleep in a start. It had been a dreamless sleep that morphed into something dark and fearful. She pulled herself quietly out of bed and grabbed her coat and boots being careful not to disturb the others. She needed air and an open space to clear her mind.

She crept through the cottage and out onto the small porch out looking the snowy country of Salamand. No snow fell from the beautiful starlit sky and a shimmering aurora snaked above the tall, white mountains. It was silent for a moment before a familiar presence quietly approached her.

"Cannot sleep?" a voice questioned behind her which she instantly recognized as the white mage, Minwu.

"I can't stop thinking. I just feel like something is wrong. I've always had this intuition when danger is near. I had it the night Fynn was attacked," Maria said leaning against the frosty, wooden railing as Minwu came to stand beside her.

"That is a warrior's trait. You should always listen to that uneasy feeling," Minwu said gazing out toward the snowy ground vaguely illuminated by the aurora borealis above casting it's magnificently colored shadow on the pristine mountains.

"I want to believe my brother is still out there. I can sense him, but I don't want to give myself false hope." Maria explained sadly. She missed her older brother, and she was sure Firion did as well. They had always been together. Looking out for each other and helping each other.

"Firion believes he's still alive, but I'm too afraid to have faith in that," Maria continued as Minwu stoically listened.

"Why are you afraid?" the mage finally asked as the archer closed her dark eyes.

"Because I wouldn't be able to take losing him a second time. We've lost too much already. Our home, our parents…everything was taken from us in a single night. How can we make up for something like that?" Maria questioned.

"You can't. What is gone is gone forever, but that doesn't mean there is no future," the white mage stated as Maria smiled slightly.

" And that's why we are fighting , isn't it? It's not just for revenge…at least that's what I'd like to believe," she spoke leaning up from the porch railing.

"I can only hope I'll see my brother again, and all of us can be a family once more. I must get stronger. I don't want to hold anyone back," she added as Minwu chuckled unexpectedly. Maria almost wanted to laugh herself. It was rare the mage showed much emotion.

"Despite popular belief, white mages are very vital to battle. I doubt you will hold anyone back," he spoke gliding down the icy steps motioning for the female rebel to follow.

"Come with me. Tonight would be perfect to teach you some useful techniques. Cold climates are best suited for white magic," he explained as Maria smiled excitedly and quickly followed the mage.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Taking the Fall

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter 7**

The sun was beginning to peek above the horizon shining brilliant beams of pale sunlight onto the small city of Bafsk. Leon and Borghen lay stunned amidst the wreckage caused by the sundered orb.

"I don't think you realize what you've just done, m'boy," Borghen commented lifting himself up from the floor. The once ornate office of the mansion now lay decimated and covered in shattered glass.

"No, you're wrong. I do realize what I've done," Leon responded rising up from the debris and glancing at the broken sphere now completely devoid of power before looking to Borghen who had sobered up substantially from the chaotic explosion of the dark orb.

"You have yet to see any true terror. There are worse punishments than a few days in the Palamecian dungeons…much worse," Borghen warned dusting the glass off his clothing before standing face to face with the young soldier.

"Defiance in particular can exact very severe consequences. The Emperor may find it amusing for a time kind of like one finds in the struggle of a line of ants, but that is a very thin line to tread, lad," the General warned staring into Leon's eyes with a somewhat satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'd say you got off remarkably easy when you were first brought to Palamecia. I've seen the flesh peeled off of slaves for less. Why, pray tell, are you so determined to prove yourself? You should be satisfied with just being alive," the General continued as Leon listened with a hateful, annoyed gleam in his eyes.

"Unlike you, General, I refuse to be another expendable puppet to be used for a short time then thrown away. I will see to the Dreadnought's completion, but I will do it using my own power," Leon stated sternly before turning away from the General when Althalos and another soldier entered the room. Normally the imperial would have knocked to show respect, but the door had been blown off its hinges.

"What happened here?" Althalos questioned in his deep inhuman voice as Leon smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Glass crunched beneath his armored feet and the air stung with the dying remnants of dark magic which demons were highly sensitized to detecting.

"Nothing. What have you to report?" Leon questioned as Althalos remained silent for a moment looking to Borghen questionably before responding.

"The spell controlling the slaves has broken. Construction has come to a stand still," Althalos explained glancing at the shards of the black orb amongst the splintered desk suspiciously.

"I understand. I will see to this problem," Leon responded heading for the door with the other demons before looking back at the General.

"Have this place cleaned-up, General. I have work to do," Leon said with finality disappearing from the office.

…

Firion rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and lazily pulled himself out of bed. The morning was cold but peaceful, and the smell of breakfast drifted in from the kitchen. Firion looked around the room and noticed the others had already risen. Snow fell softly outside the frosty window creating a serene atmosphere.

Today, they would depart for Semitt Falls. The difficulties and obstacles they would face upon reaching the mines were unknown but certain. Firion pulled his clothes on and glanced briefly at his sword as he lifted it up in his hand to equip it. The blade was outdated and cheap. Already the steel had begun to rust and weaken.

He knew the imperials were not ones to go down easy. In fact, it was quite possible they were not even human judging from their enormous size and power. If they could only acquire the mythril, perhaps they could even the playing field for future battles.

Firion could hear voices and the clanking of dishes in the next rooms over before Maria poked her head in the room.

"Oh, you're awake? Come, breakfast is ready and Minwu has some things to discuss with us about Semitt," Maria announced before making her way back to the kitchen. Firion grabbed his things and followed behind her.

Maria took a seat next to Minwu at the small round wooden table. Guy sat on the other side of the mage feasting on what appeared to be a bowl full of warm, mushy oatmeal. Josef's large frame sat across from Minwu seemingly absorbed in sharpening a small collection of tools and knives wrapped up in a leather pouch. Firion sat next to Maria and the lady of the house sat a bowl filled with oatmeal in front of him.

"I'm sorry but this is all we have. The imperials divert most of the town's food supply to their armies. Thanks to Josef's hunting, we've been lucky to barely scrape by," the woman explained as Firion smiled up at her reassuringly.

"No need to apologize. If it weren't for you, we'd still be eating Minwu's cooking," Firion commented laughingly causing Minwu to glance up briefly from a somewhat outdated map of the Semitt Falls mines.

"Without me, you wouldn't be eating at all, Firion. Now, we should prepare to leave. We will discuss strategy at the mines," Minwu commented folding up the map and slipping it beneath his robes.

"Must we leave now?" Maria questioned watching the mage stand.

"Yes, we have spent enough time here, and Semitt falls is quite a journey from here," Minwu informed as Maria nodded understandingly and stood donning her coat and bow before the group headed outside.

"Thank you for your hospitality, miss," Minwu said bowing politely as the three prepared to depart from the small house.

"Boy," a deep voice addressed behind them. The four turned around to see Josef standing with the woman on the porch with a pouch in his hand. The icicles glistened in the morning sun above them frozen to the roof of the small house.

Firion idiotically pointed to himself in question before the man chucked the pouch at him. Firion caught it and gazed questionably up at the older man before peering inside the small pack. It contained the same set of small knives Josef had been sharpening earlier at breakfast. They were made of quality steel and very sharp. Next to the daggers a small collection of medicinal herbs such as a variety of antidotes had been packed.

"Those are throwing knives, boy. I doubt that thin slab of metal you're wielding now will hold out much longer," Josef spoke as Firion remained speechless staring at the blades. Minwu closed his eyes and smirked beneath his mask. Firion traced the hilt of the blades with his fingers before folding them back up in their pouch.

"Thank you, Josef," Firion said gratefully while bowing his head causing Josef frown slightly and scratch his head.

"There's no need for that, boy. I don't expect you to return alive, but you should at least have a fighting chance. Those blades are laced with poison that can seep through even the finest mythril armor. It is a poison made from the _nevar _flower which is only found here in Salamand, so be careful not to cut yourself or your…friends," Josef warned as Firion and the others looked up and smiled appreciatively.

"Now, you should depart before you're picked up by the watch," Josef barked regaining his stern composure.

"Farewell, Josef," Minwu said causing Josef to grunt agitatedly.

"Don't get yourself killed, Minwu. You'd tarnish the Wild Rose's reputation if their famed white wizard died in a place like this," Josef commented as Minwu chuckled.

"Do not worry. It is not in my destiny to die yet," Minwu spoke before turning his back to his old comrade and leading the trio of young rebels back through the quite icy village.

The party snuck their way through the snowy streets and began to approach the outer wall. The walk was extremely quiet in the exception to the crunching of snow. Minwu was in the lead then Guy, Firion, and finally Maria.

After awhile, Firion could no longer hear Maria's footsteps and began to wonder if she had fallen behind. He glanced behind him and Maria was no longer in sight.

"Maria?" Firion questioned glancing around for her presence before turning to Minwu and Guy walking ahead of him.

"Maria's gone!" Firion announced alerting his two comrades. The two swiftly turned around to Firion, their eyes silently surveying the surrounding area in search of her.

"Maria lost?" Guy questioned as Minwu patted his broad shoulder.

"We'll find her. She couldn't have gone too far. Come, we will split up and look for her. You and Firion, check the alleys," Minwu ordered as the trio began to backtrack their footsteps in search of Maria.

After awhile of walking and searching for their female companion, Guy paused next to an alley between a cluster of houses. The large youth kneeled down and surveyed the snow leading into the dark passageway.

"Did you find something?" Firion questioned as the youth dug through the snow before raising his hand revealing a feather from one of Maria's arrows in his grasp. They were a specific kind only found in Altair.

"Maria…," Firion whispered worried for his comrade's safety. The two began to creep down the dark icy passageway before a voice stilled them.

"No sudden moves, imperial leeches, or she dies," the voice suddenly barked threateningly behind Firion and Guy immediately freezing them in their tracks.

The pair turned around slowly and was graced with a figure in a dark hooded cloak holding Maria hostage with a dagger to her throat. Maria remained silent looking to her two comrades pleadingly as the blade pressed harder against her soft neck. She was successfully restrained with her arms pinned behind her back in a tight grip with the figure's free hand.

"Good lads…now, remove your weapons and drop your wallets while you're at it," the voice commanded as the two rebels glanced at each other before relinquishing their weapons and gil. Firion and Guy's sword and axe dropped to the snow with a light thud along with their gil pouches.

"Ah! What a find, what a find!" the figure exclaimed joyously before suddenly releasing Maria and shoving her towards Firion and Guy. Maria ran to Firion who caught her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Firion questioned as Maria nodded her head a bit shaken from the whole event.

"Where man go?" Guy questioned noticing the figure had vanished along with their gil and weapons not even leaving behind a trail of footprints.

"Damn! That thieving bastard…come on!" Firion commanded rushing out of the alley and onto the snowy cobblestone streets.

"There!" Maria exclaimed pointing to the rooftops. The trio looked up to the skies and caught a glimpse of the hooded figure atop the slippery icicle rimmed rooftops daringly jumping from one to another with amazing grace and the skill of an assassin.

"Who is this man?!" Maria questioned amazed before a familiar presence appeared on the scene.

"I might have an idea…," a stoic voice commented as the white mage, Minwu stepped in front of the trio and lifted his palm to the direction of the thief while whispering the chant of a spell.

"Minwu!" Firion exclaimed gladly before catching sight of the thief suddenly plummeting from the rooftops to the snowy banks beneath.

"What did you just do?" Maria questioned as the mage sighed lowering his palm.

"A stun spell. It's only temporary so we must hurry," the mage explained as the group rushed over to the landing place of the thief.

The figure lay paralyzed in the thick snow. His hood had fallen back to reveal his face. He cracked open his eyes slowly and looked up at the party.

The man appeared to be in his mid to late thirties and had short brown hair with matching eyes that reflected a cunning and mischievous personality. His expression proudly wore the scars of his victories and defeats revealing a character deeper than the surface would permit to see.

"Oww! That really stings you know?" the man spoke gazing up at the white mage with half a smile on his face.

"You are quite deserving of it, thief," Minwu replied expressionlessly.

"Aha, Minwu! I had a feeling it was you. No one casts magic like that. How many years has it been?" the thief questioned his smile growing as Minwu folded his arms and stared down at him.

"Do you know him?" Maria questioned watching the mage nod.

"I thought those three kids were with the imperials. Seeing as they're with you, it is clear they are not. My apologies young'uns. I only steal from the empire," the thief stated not really expressing a curiosity for the group's purpose in Salamand for he knew whatever business non-imperial outsiders had there was probably just as shady and covert as his own.

"I see our good Princess Hilda's no better than her father sending you on these suicide missions. Most of the northern lands are under imperial occupation, and foreign travelers, I might add, aren't very welcome in these parts. Have you seen the executions pinned up outside of town?" the thief questioned.

"Yes, quite a spectacle I must say, and what of you? You vanished from Fynn fifteen years ago. The Order suspected you might be rotting in a dungeon somewhere with all the trouble you caused," Minwu spoke as the thief chuckled lifting himself shakily from the snow before leaning against the wall of a building.

"Oh please, I'm too good for that. I haven't been caught thieving since I was this kid's age here," the thief stated motioning to Maria.

"You're not of this village," Maria questioned as the man smiled mischievously at her.

"No lass, I'm just a humble thief passing through this icy wasteland," he stated before leaning up and making an over exaggerated bow to the young archer.

"The name's Paul and the pleasure's all mine," he introduced as Minwu rolled his eyes.

"The world's self-proclaimed greatest thief…sadly from our very own Fynn," the white mage added.

"Sadly? You blokes' aught to be proud! I'm doing the world a service stealing from the empire and their supporters," Paul stated as a shocked expression formed on Firion's face.

"Those murdering monsters actually have supporters?" Firion questioned incredulously.

"Anyone with power, lad, will have a hoard of sniveling sheep backing them. They're quite easy to find, really. Of course, they're going to be in for a rude awakening with the leader of Palamecia," Paul replied rubbing the numbness out of his legs.

"Why are you here, Paul?" Minwu questioned as Paul remained silent.

"If you are going after the mines, I should warn you that imperials are there, and you will most likely be killed if you venture into Semitt," Minwu continued as the old thief smirked and nodded knowingly

"Don't worry about me, I've already had my fair share of the empire's goons when I snuck into their stronghold ten years ago, Minwu," Paul stated as the trio next to Minwu gaped in surprise.

"You've seen Palamecia?" Firion questioned curiously as the thief raised a brow at the youth.

"Seen it? Didn't you hear me, lad, I've been inside the place. I even made off with their princess, and I can tell you that did a little more than rub salt in their wounds after all the things I found in their vault. I wish I could've been there to see the heads roll, but I suppose if I was mine would have been rolling, too," Paul bragged laughing a little while a proud spark shown in his mischievous eyes at the memory.

"Princess?" Firion questioned but he got no reply as the thief rambled on about his victory.

"Ancient place, that Palamecia is. Was once an old secluded kingdom before they decided upon world domination. I've got a friend that knows much more about it than I," Paul explained as Maria sighed and folded her arms.

"You must be a very wanted man in the empire," Firion commented listening wide-eyed to his story.

"You can bet your ass, boy!" Paul exclaimed cheekily.

"You lie," Maria interjected looking at the thief disbelievingly.

"What makes you say that, lass?" Paul questioned.

"No one's ever been there. At least not in the last few centuries, and even if someone could there's no way you would ever make it back out alive. It's impossible," Maria stated thinking back to the invasion and how strong and undefeatable the imperials seemed.

"Trust me, little girl, it's not impossible, trying and very risky, but not impossible," Paul replied before looking to each of the young rebels.

"I'm living proof, children…well, me and one other. Definitely my greatest achievement, but I fear I will have to tell you about it some other time. I've got a schedule to meet," he concluded before nodding to Minwu respectively.

"Send our future queen my regards. Till we meet again, eh?" he spoke before vanishing to the shadowy rooftops once more as the stun spell faded. The four watched him disappear entirely before speaking again.

"What a strange man…," Maria commented gazing out toward the direction he disappeared to.

"Do you think he really-?" Firion began to question before Minwu cut him off.

"Not likely. Palamecia isn't a place you just walk into. Back in the old days, all of Fynn always got an earful of his boastings. True or not, now he's just a washed-up old thief," Minwu said softly almost with a hint of nostalgia in his voice before beginning to walk again to lead the party out of Salamand.

"He smelt like ale, too. Probably just some blabbering old drunk," Maria added following the white mage as Firion frowned.

"Oh…," Firion spoke disappointedly before glancing down at the bank of snow Paul had fallen on. Their stolen weapons and gil pouches rested neatly atop the bed of ice.

…

Leon led by Althalos exited the tunnels connecting from the Bafsk sewer system, and out into the Dreadnought's construction sight. More than half completed, the inexhaustibly large airship towered above them hidden from the rest of the world by the even taller Bafskian mountains.

In the shadow of the massive ship, makeshift work camps and barracks for the slaves had been built. The poor structures were barely able to provide shelter for the forced laborers.

Leon glanced around unfazed by the emaciated slaves as he entered the camp and walked among them. The spell's hypnotic power had faded and they now stared at him in fear and confusion. Their bones protruded unhealthily from their pale skin. Their clothes were tattered and filthy. It would appear they were being forced to work long before Leon became part of the imperial army.

Leon did not care, though. He had come to the decision in his mind to carry out his duties and serve his new emperor. He would not fail. He could not fail. He would use everything in his newfound abilities to ensure that he did not.

Some of the slaves were dead and had already begun to decay as they laid in the dust amongst the live ones. A few of slaves recognized the corpses and mourned their loss.

"How cruel. Even when they died from exhaustion and hunger the spell did not cease," Borghen sneered entering in from the tunnels behind Leon and Althalos while stepping over a rotting corpse stiff and discolored.

Leon glanced annoyed at the General and then to Althalos whom he nodded to slightly with his hands clasped behind his back. Althalos then made a signal to the other demon soldiers standing by.

Imperials began to gather up the remaining slaves and herded them into a line before Leon. The young commander paced in front of them looking each one in the eyes. The men from Bafsk looked back at him confused, some frightened and some seemed ready to fight.

"I am sure each of you are wondering why you are here," Leon began as he continued to pace in front of them. Imperial soldiers stood behind the slaves with hands on their sheathed weapons in case of a rebellion. Leon, however, was confident that the men, in their weakened conditions, would be unlikely to lash out.

"You have been made servants to the Palamecian empire," Leon continued as a few whispers broke out among the slaves.

"The Emperor has great faith in your skills and abilities as Bafsk mechanics. Faith enough to build his warship. As engineers, it is known you are the best the world has to offer," Leon spoke as one of the slaves grew bold enough to speak out.

"Who is this emperor? Our city was attacked only days ago! Our leaders were murdered and you say we built this-this massive airship?" the slave questioned hysterically.

"That is exactly what I say. Bafsk was conquered six months ago, and all of you have been under the hypnosis of a spell," Leon revealed much to the slaves disbelief.

"Are you mad? Do you expect us to believe this?" another spoke out.

"Whether you believe me or not is of little importance," Leon responded.

"What is important, is the completion of this warship. You see, I am much more forgiving than the Emperor or any imperial official you would be forced to work under. You will be expected to work and obey each day from dawn to sunset." Leon explained sensing resistance building within the captive men's hearts.

"If you do, you will be treated well as will your families this I promise, but if you disobey or try to rebel, their will be very severe consequences…," Leon stated allowing a malicious smile to form on his face.

"These…consequences will effect not only you but others around you, people closest to you. For example…," Leon continued snapping his fingers. An imperial soldier emerged from the tunnels dragging a small child by the arm. The child's face was petrified and streaked with tears.

"Isabelle!" one of the slaves shrieked recognizing the little girl. The imperial cruelly forced the child down on her knees and placed his sword to her throat. The dark, bloodstained mythril blade was so large it almost completely hid the child.

"No! Please not my daughter!" the slave pleaded lunging forward and grabbing Leon's leg. Leon smirked strangely enjoying the groveling man.

"_This must be what it's like…to have the world at your feet…" _Leon thought to himself getting a sadistic pleasure from having another's life at his mercy. The young commander then looked to the soldier ready to execute the child and motioned for him to release her.

"Daddy!" the child screamed running to her kneeling father's arms.

Althalos gripped his inhuman hands strangely disturbed by Leon's newly thought methods. It was strange…after all the things he had witnessed and taken part in as a demon, he had begun to care for the mortal creatures he now came to share a world with. Something new had awakened in Leon, and Althalos sensed it now more than ever.

"I trust each of you understand the price of defiance, but do not despair. Once this airship is completed, you will be enslaved no longer and can return to your families," Leon concluded looking one last time to each of the slaves.

"Well then, shall we get to work?"

…

"Can you hear that?" Firion questioned excitedly as he and Guy paddled the canoe. Minwu sat with Maria across from them.

"It like thunder," Guy commented as the small boat continued down the river.

The water was clear and flowed steadily revealing the smooth river stones at the bottom. They were surrounded by snowcapped mountains and forests on either side. Patches of snow from the cold climate of the nearby Salamand lay in contrast against the forest green grass. Ahead the river opened up into a vast lake surrounded by rugged mountains and cliffs.

"We're close to the falls," Minwu said looking out over the helm as they continued to drift along.

A refreshing wind blew through Maria's deep violet hair causing it to whip around her fair face. A small smile unwittingly spread across Firion's lips as he watched her raise her hand up to keep her long bangs out of her eyes.

"W-What?" Maria questioned noticing his stare as a light blush spread over both their faces. Firion quickly shook it off and jerked his head away pretending to look at the scenery.

"N-Nothing…it's just very beautiful here," the young rebel stuttered as Guy smiled amusedly looking back and forth between the two.

"Indeed," Minwu commented chuckling lightly as the canoe sailed out from the river and into the large lake it formed.

"The mine entrance is there across the lake at the base of the mountains beyond the bay," Minwu said pointing out to a small dock at the base of a forest that led up into the mountains.

"The entrance will probably be guarded. Be prepared to fight," Minwu ordered as the canoe drifted up to the docks.

The group stepped out onto the sandy bay, and Firion looked out toward the horizon with his hand against his brow to block out the sunlight.

"You can't see the falls from here," he commented disappointedly listening to the sound of endless thunder in the distance. The Semitt falls were the largest falls in the world as well as the most beautiful.

"That…is because we are on top of them. If we were to keep sailing south we would join the falls and plummet into the waters below the mountain," Minwu said while anchoring the canoe at the docks.

"If that ever took place and we survived, I'd say we'd be far south of Salamand and out into the marshlands," Minwu continued stepping up behind the young rebel and patting his shoulder.

"Maybe next time we can do some sightseeing. It would make an excellent spot for a date," Minwu commented jokingly looking from him to Maria.

"Come, we must keep moving. The mines are just ahead," Minwu stated turning swiftly from the rebels and heading for the forest path.

The forests of Semitt were tall but spacious leaving little cover should they encounter imperials. The sounds of wildlife surrounded the party, and to Guy in particular, it was most comforting. The hillsides they hiked soon became steep and rocky, and sparse vegetation grew.

"There it is," Minwu announced as the group came into view of the mines. The entrance was the mouth of a large chasm. The stone around the cavern was pale and barren, and the only way to descend was old wooden bridges and rotted rope ladders.

A cold and pungent air emanated from the opening. The smell of cold, hard earth, indigenous monsters, and perhaps something else rose from its depths.

"Shouldn't there be imperials here?" Maria questioned looking around the large rocky surface of the cave to the shadowy woodland behind them. Minwu nodded glancing around suspiciously.

"Yes, there should be. This is most odd-," Minwu began but was cut off.

"A-Are those our imperials?" Firion questioned pointing above the mouth of the cave. All of the party looked up above the cavern. Three black armored figures stood completely still looking down at them before the centre of the group lunged down with sword in hand toward Minwu.

The white mage maneuvered quickly out of the way as Maria was knocked down from the impact.

"Nimble little maggots, aren't you?" the imperial hissed as the dust settled and the other two soldiers descended down to join him.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here, human filth! This is the empire's vein, and any trespassers shall be put to the sword," the imperial stated before lunging again at Minwu.

The mage quickly uttered a chant and a powerful blast of white magic knocked the demon backwards. Guy and Firion took on the other two with their sword and axe. Their improved combat experience served them well in defending themselves. The difference between their first encounter with imperials astounded the young rebels that they were now able to fight fairly well against the demons.

The joy was short-lived though, when Firion felt the blade of his sword crack and then shatter with a second blow from the imperial's large mythril blade.

"Firion!" Maria hollered in panic aiming her bow at the throat of the demon successfully hitting him beneath the armor. The imperial roared in pain staggering a bit before swinging his clawed hand full force at the disarmed rebel sending him flying to the mouth of the cave.

"Firion!" Maria screamed once again in terror as he tumbled into the mouth of the cave before grabbing the edge of an old rotted bridge. The wood bowed and split with his weight threatening to give away.

That battle above still ensued as Minwu fought them back with his powerful white magic that seemed to have more of an effect on them than standard weaponry. Maria seemed adept at pinpointed the weakest points in the armor at the joints and beneath the neck, and Guy seemed content enough to push them back with brute strength. But nothing they threw at them seemed to have any fatal damage.

Firion hung on tightly to the edge of the old makeshift bridge. The rebel glanced down into the dark abyss of the mineshaft his feet dangled above. It was steep and unending, and the only way down seemed to be the bridges and old ladders lining the cave walls in a circular fashion.

Firion attempted to pull himself up only to feel the wood crack beneath his palms causing him to further lose his grip on the edge to where he was now only hanging on with one hand. A few rocks fell to the bottom echoing as they descended into the abyss.

"Firion, hang on!" Maria shouted firing off a few more arrows. Firion looked up from the cave. He couldn't see over the edge to his comrades. All he could see was the sky, clear and blue with thin wisps of clouds, obstructed by the thin leafy branches of the tall trees of the Semitt forest.

"Maria, I can't hold on much longer!" Firion shouted while using his free hand to dig through his pockets. He finally found what he was looking for as he carefully pulled out the pouch Josef had given him. He gazed at the leather pouch for second before using the last of his strength to toss it to the surface.

"T-Take these! They can pierce through mythril armor, remember?" Firion shouted before feeling the wood crack and split once more before finally giving away.

"Wait! Firion! Firion!" Maria screamed hysterically rushing over to the cave edge as Firion plummeted to the bottom.

Firion gazed up to Maria's screaming, tear-streaked face as he descended into the cave. Everything appeared to move in slow motion before a loud crash erupted from the cavern's cold depths and his consciousness faded to silent blackness.

…

Leon gazed out of the office window of the Bafsk manse. His dark eyes stared contently at the setting sun. The day had proven very fruitful, indeed. The Dreadnought was almost fully completed, and would soon be ready to take flight in a matter of days. Everything was going according to plan. The slaves, with the threat of the execution of their families hanging above their heads, complied quite willingly and obediently.

"_The Emperor should be most pleased with my work here…," _Leon thought to himself before a knock sounded at the chamber door. It wasn't Borghen, Leon knew, for the man never knocked.

"Enter," Leon ordered glancing over his shoulder as the door opened and in came the form of his _friend_, Althalos. Leon had become somewhat annoyed with the demon lately. The imperial he had once seen as his comrade and mentor had become increasingly resistant to orders. Especially those concerning the ill treatment and/or death of humans.

"And to what do I owe this visit, Althalos?" Leon questioned before turning around to face the imperial. The demon stood completely still in his black armor. The only movement the soldier exhibited was breathing and the slight curling and uncurling of his long, claw-like fingers.

"Is the Dreadnought's construction still on schedule?" Leon questioned taking a step towards the silent imperial that seemed to be pondering his words.

"Yes Commander, everything is proceeding smoothly," Althalos responded as Leon took another step clasping his hands behind his back.

"Then, are the slaves giving you trouble?" Leon questioned as Althalos shook his head.

"No, they are not."

"Is Borghen misbehaving?"

"No Commander."

"Then why are you here wasting my time instead of supervising the construction along with the other imperials?" Leon questioned turning his back to him while walking to the window once more.

"I just wanted to ask-," Althalos began but paused. It was strange for Leon to hear a demon so hesitant. Sometimes the young commander wondered if Althalos was a demon at all.

"What?" Leon questioned prompting the imperial to speak.

"Are you alright, Commander? Do you feel well?" Althalos questioned causing Leon to glance over his shoulder once more but still kept his back to the demon.

"Whatever do you mean…Althalos?" Leon questioned lowly with an almost threatening undertone.

"Your methods for controlling the slaves…they're-," Althalos began before the young commander cut him off.

"They are what?" Leon questioned turning around swiftly and once again stepping closer to the imperial.

"To cruel, inhumane? You're a demon, Althalos, or have you forgotten who you belong to?" Leon questioned quite calmly for his underlying emotions.

"I was just going to say…you are becoming more like the Emperor everyday," Althalos spoke in his low demonic voice, though somehow Leon knew it wasn't meant as a compliment.

"Then my job here is almost complete, isn't it Althalos?" Leon questioned turning his back to the imperial once more as Althalos made a bow.

"Yes Commander, the hour of the Dreadnought's completion will soon be upon us. The Emperor should be most pleased with your work here," Althalos concluded as Leon motioned for him to leave.

After the door closed behind the demon with a light click, Leon gazed up slowly to an old grandmother clock hanging on the wall. The setting sun reflected an orange glare on the clock's glass face obscuring the time. The young commander watched the pendulum swing back and forth for a moment before again looking back out of the large office window.

"_Soon…it will be finished, and anyone who opposes the Empire will be crushed…"_

_**To be continued…**_


	8. A Thief's Story

**A.N. Thank you to those who read and review. Please enjoy.**

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter: 8**

A light knock at Leon's chamber door awoke the young commander from a cold and dreamless sleep. The first untroubled sleep he was privileged to have in over a month. The young commander sat up from his bed as the door cracked open. It was still quite dark outside, but the silver illumination of early morning had already begun.

"Commander Leon, please forgive my intrusion," Althalos spoke lowly from the chamber door.

"Speak," Leon commanded waving off the apology while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"The Dreadnought…is complete," the imperial announced as Leon sighed happily and a smile took his lips.

"That…is good news. Send word to the Emperor immediately," Leon commanded.

"Aye sir," Althalos replied exiting swiftly.

"Out," Leon commanded sternly as he stood and yanked back the sheets from his bed. A young woman with wavy blond hair rose up and quickly obeyed. He watched the nude girl hurry out the chamber door with her clothes before sitting back down on the bed. He was surprised with himself at how much he had begun to enjoy his position, and he would be able to savor it even more now that the Dreadnought was complete. He intended to cleanse the world of every last remaining rebel faction, and in doing so earn the Emperor's favor.

Leon smiled to himself as he reached for his armor. A new dawn was approaching.

…

"_Hey!" _a voice shouted distantly in Firion's mind. Everything was dark and felt quite like a dream to the young rebel.

"_Boy, wake-up!" _the voice shouted again oddly familiar and this time much louder. The young rebel cracked his eyes open. His vision was cloudy and dark, but slowly clearing.

"Hey! You alright, lad?" the voice questioned as the face of the old thief Firion recently met in Salamand came into view.

"P-Paul?" Firion questioned weakly sitting up on his elbows while taking in his surroundings.

"That's right. You're lucky to be alive, boy, " the thief commented helping the youth to stand.

Firion peered around his surroundings as his vision cleared completely. The environment was cold and dark with the only sources of light being old oil lanterns and torches mounted on the rocky walls. The ceiling was high and domed giving birth to countless stalactites. Some so long and broad they created pillars with the cave floor, and some so thin and sharp they looked like countless, little needles.

Paul and Firion were not alone in the cavern. At least fifteen to twenty other men rested and slept amongst barrels, boxes, and other supplies that had been stored along the walls. They looked famished and their clothes were tattered and marred with soot and earth.

"Where are we?" Firion questioned bracing himself against the wall of the cave with one arm as he stood shakily on his feet.

"Semitt Mines, where else?" Paul replied placing his hands on his hips and chuckling at the youth as Firion's eyes widened remembering what had taken place just before the fall.

"The battle! Where is Maria?! Where are the others?!" Firion questioned in panic grabbing Paul roughly by the shoulders.

"Hey, take it easy! I do not know! After I was caught snooping around the mines, I was taken here. Then you came plummeting from the old entrance," Paul explained as Firion let him go.

"Damn! It is all my fault…I was so careless. They're probably…," Firion stated bitterly closing his soft grey eyes before Paul patted his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, lad. Minwu has been in as many battles as I have. I'm sure they're alright," Paul reassured as Firion nodded slightly.

"_Paul's right…I'll just have to have faith that they're still alive. Minwu wouldn't let anything happen to them," _Firion thought to himself before realizing something strange. He looked down at his body curiously and felt each of his limbs.

"Paul, from how high up did I fall?" Firion questioned watching the old thief sit down against the wall.

"All the way from the surface. A couple of bridges and barricades broke your fall…you're lucky to be alive, son," Paul commented watching amazement come over Firion's face.

"How did I manage not to break any bones?" the young rebel questioned.

"An imperial mage worked you over and healed your wounds. Trust me, boy, when they first brought you in, I thought for sure you were a dead man," Paul replied as Firion slumped down next to him.

"I wouldn't have expected imperials to use white magic," Firion commented drawing his knees up to his chest watching the other slaves on the other side of the cavern talk with each in scattered groups.

"They don't, boy. The rumors blowing around since Fynn and the other northern territories were attacked are true. The Empire's armies are mostly demons, and as everyone knows dark beings are unable to perform white magic," Paul said simply as Firion looked confused.

"Then how was I healed and why?" Firion questioned as Paul let out an exaggerated sigh as if such things should be common knowledge.

"After the Emperor summoned his army of demons, he developed an alternative to the regular pure restorative magic that the rest of us employ," Paul explained.

"What was that?" Firion questioned.

"Blood magic. Born from the Emperor's natural arcane abilities, it is dark magic's answer to the cure spell," Paul explained taking a small, sharp pebble from the ground. The old thief slid it across his palm and watched the dark crimson stream trickle down his hand.

"Not just anyone can do it. It takes the blood of your victims and transforms it to restorative materials for any damage your body sustains. Let me see your hand, boy," Paul stated as Firion gave him his hand.

Paul took the sharp stone and slit a shallow cut in the boy's hand. A foreign chant was spoken under the old thief's breath, and the blood pouring from his hand morphed into a dark mist that began to seep into Firion's wound. When the mist dissipated, the young rebel's cut was gone.

"Good as new," Paul commented before grabbing the tail of Firion's shirt and ripping off a strip.

"H-Hey!" Firion exclaimed watching the thief wrap the cloth around his own cut.

"I healed you. It's only fair," Paul stated leaning back against the wall.

"As you can see, this dark magic comes with a price to you, your enemies, or your allies. This spell is only to be used strategically. If casted in recklessness, you could wind up killing yourself and your allies. It requires a sufficient sacrifice to the damage, and it has one major weakness only I know about," Paul explained.

"How do you know so much about the Empire?" Firion questioned still gazing in amazement at his palm.

"Heh, I've never told anyone this before, but ten years ago when I said I snuck into the Emperor's stronghold and stole from his vault…," Paul began as Firion nodded his head.

"I lied." Paul confessed turning his head sheepishly to the young rebel who gawked at him.

"What?!" Firion exclaimed causing some of the other slaves to look in their direction. Firion nervously cleared his throat before continuing.

"How could you lie about something like that?" Firion questioned in a whisper as Paul chuckled.

"Disappointed you, eh? Sorry kid, but that's how life is…full of disappointments," Paul commented resting his head back against the stone wall.

"I _was _in Palamecia ten years ago and I did get into the imperial citadel, but that's only because I was in _their _employ," Paul stated as Firion's grey eyes widened considerably.

"Y-You worked for the Empire?! You defected from Fynn?!" Firion exclaimed. He couldn't believe his ears. This man knew Minwu! How could he be a traitor?

"That was long before they attacked Fynn or anyone else for that matter, and I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I was just a young lad, about your age, tired of the knight's life, and out looking for adventure," Paul explained shrugging off Firion's disbelief.

"I was already a skilled traveler by that age and had crossed the never ending deserts south of Kashuan, and eventually found myself scaling the Palamecian Mountains. You could imagine my surprise when I found an entire empire on the other side cradled in complete isolation to the other nations," Paul said as Firion's curiosity resurfaced.

"…what was it like?" the rebel asked almost angry at himself for wanting to know, but the Empire had slaughtered his family and stole his home. He was entitled to know about his enemies.

"Beautiful country if you can just forget about its blood-thirsty leader. Cold because of its altitude, but not as cold as that frozen waste, Salamand. Full of alpine trees and little streams. Crops are grown up on terraces on the mountain side. Not much has changed in its culture for many centuries because of its isolation. The people are quiet, superstitious, and keep mostly to themselves. They know little to nothing of what lies beyond the desert," Paul explained.

"Did you ever see _him_?" Firion questioned as Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" the thief questioned as Firion sighed and looked down at his knees.

"The Emperor," Firion clarified as Paul looked blank.

"He's responsible for my parents' death," Firion explained as Paul nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I saw 'em. I even talked to him a few times," Paul stated laughing a little.

"He was an intriguing man. Intelligent and good with manners. A subject I have always sorely lacked in, but I suppose he was raised to be," Paul described as Firion stared in amazement. He had expected Paul to describe some horrifying monster with claws and fangs crawling out of the depths of the underworld.

"But when I looked into his eyes, I swear I could see the fires of hell. He's an evil man. He fools many, and once they figure out what he really is, it's too late," Paul added as his tone suddenly turned serious. Firion gulped and Paul chuckled lightly.

"If only I knew then what I know now, maybe…," Paul said before shaking his head.

"…it probably wouldn't have made a difference whether I knew or not. I was a coward then, and I'm a coward now. That's why I'm a thief and not a warrior," Paul stated closing his eyes.

"So, how did you end up working for him," Firion questioned causing the thief to slowly open his brown eyes once more.

"Curious lad, aren't you?" Paul questioned half-smiling.

"Got nothing else to do," Firion responded scooting closer to the thief.

"It didn't happen overnight, I can tell ya that much, and I didn't work directly for the Emperor. I'm nothing like that kiss-ass, Borghen. I worked as a smith and an arms and stealth trainer," Paul replied.

"Back then, the military was still human. The previous Emperor had just died, and the coronation of his son, our current Emperor, had taken place just days before I arrived in the city," the old thief continued as Firion grimaced.

"He's not my emperor," Firion retaliated as Paul smirked and waved his hand to calm the boy.

"I know just listen to my story, eh?"

"At first, I worked in the imperial city forging weapons and teaching people how to use 'em. My skills in espionage were still fresh, but they eventually got me noticed by a Palamecian general hearing tale about my work from one of his soldiers," Paul explained.

"Wait…were you planning on living there?" Firion questioned.

"Heh, actually yeah. You have to understand, lad, this was ten years ago. Things were different then. The kingdoms were at peace with each other, and wyverns still owned the skies," Paul replied.

"Yeah…I get it. It's just…hard to comprehend…you know, because of my parents…," Firion muttered lowly.

"I understand, lad…now where was I?" Paul questioned knitting his eyebrows together.

"The general noticed you…," Firion answered for him as the old thief clapped his hands together.

"Oh right! After that, I was drafted into the imperial armories and training divisions for the soldiers. The Emperor was interested in all things power. He gathered inventers, pyromancers, alchemists, Mysidian sorcerers…anyone who could propose and build him weapons and other war-like instruments from science and magic. I was permitted to the council a few times, and that's when I first met him," Paul explained sighing.

"I should have saw it then, but world conquest never entered my mind. I was a young, naïve fool," Paul said regretfully before continuing his story.

"After several months of working in the Empire's employ, I came into the armory and there was a little girl playing with one of my freshly forged daggers. Tiny purple-headed thing like your girl, Maria," Paul described smiling at the memory.

"Maria and I aren't-," Firion began blushing but was ignored by the old thief.

"There were soldiers around her, but no one took the blade from her. I have a weakness for the young'uns, so I took the blade from her and proceeded to give her a proper scolding before one of the soldiers stopped me. "Don't you know who that girl is?" they asked me almost in a panic it seemed," Paul stated. His brown eyes were distant as he relived the memory.

"Who was she?" Firion questioned as Paul blinked a few times before responding.

"She was the princess. Emperor Mateus's firstborn daughter," Paul revealed as Firion looked taken aback.

"So…there's a queen?" the young rebel asked as Paul laughed as if he thought the notion was extremely hilarious.

"No, the girl's mother was a nameless slave that died in childbirth, and now, after all that's happened, I understand why. The Emperor doesn't share power with anyone. He kills anyone who gets in his way. You either follow him or perish. He even exiled his own mother," Paul explained seriously.

"That would make the princess illegitimate. How did she get named the official heir?" Firion questioned.

"Things work differently in Palamecia. There isn't a set of defined rules for its leader. The Emperor makes the rules and can mold them as he sees fit. It's not like Fynn where two royals marry each other under the gods and start popping out pristine, legitimate heirs in holy matrimony," the old thief explained almost sarcastically.

"So, what happened?" the young rebel asked wanting to continue the story.

"The lass started bawling, and by the time the day ended, and word had reached the Emperor's ears, I was flogged twenty stripes," Paul explained lifting his shirt to reveal his scarred back to the young rebel. Firion stared horrified at the old, ropy scars. They looked painful, even now.

"If I had been of any lesser rank or importance, my punishment would have been death and my head would've been on a spike just for making the princess cry. I would hate to see what a slave's fate would've been," Paul explained rolling his shirt back down.

"The next day the girl came back to the armory. I was so angry and scared my hands shook. I didn't dare even look at her, but I could hear her…humming innocently like nothing had happened the previous day," Paul said smiling a little.

"She stayed there the entire day watching me forge weapons and train soldiers. The next day was the same and the next until an entire month passed, and then she finally spoke to me. She started asking me about the different kinds of weapons…what their names were and how to use 'em," Paul said.

"Despite what happened when we first met each other, she was a sweet lass and I began to grow fond of her. I realized what happened to me wasn't her fault. She was just a kid and probably had no idea what was going on," Paul continued.

"During my free time, I would carve small practice weapons for her out of wood. I taught her how to use them, and overtime we grew close until…," the old thief stated his voice fading near the end of his statement.

"Until?" Firion questioned curiously.

"Heh…you'll have to ask _her _for the rest of the story," Paul responded laughing hoarsely as Firion frowned. The man had gone through all the trouble of telling him this, and now he refused to share the end.

"What? How am I suppose to do that?" the young rebel questioned.

"You can go find her once we get out of here. She's out there somewhere. Now, she's a free-spirited little seabird. Never stays in one place too long," Paul replied.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Firion questioned.

"Two years ago in Paloom. She got into a bit of trouble for stealin' and…," Paul said pausing suddenly at the end of his sentence.

"And?"

"And for cutting off a man's pride for getting a little too fresh with 'er," Paul explained as Firion gulped once again.

"I helped her commandeer a ship, and I haven't seen her since," Paul concluded before a low horn sounded from somewhere above the cavern.

"Ah, that's the signal to get back to work, and we'd better hurry and move along. Imperial punishment is not something you walk away from," Paul said standing and extending a hand to help Firion to his feet.

"Work?" the young rebel questioned bewildered.

"Mining mythril. The imperials are under the impression we're slaves from Salamand," Paul responded as the two of them grouped together with the other slaves.

"And where did they get that idea?" Firion whispered as Paul shrugged.

"Don't ask me," Paul responded chuckling while grabbing a pick axe and handing Firion one.

"This way boy," Paul said as they crossed a small bridge. The water below stood completely still casting a perfect reflection of the mines above. They hiked down a narrow shaft into a small cavern that had been freshly dug out by the miners.

"Start digging. If we're lucky we might come across fresh mythril," Paul said throwing the axe back behind his shoulders before ramming in down onto the rocky cave surface.

…

Maria lay flat against the cold forest ground. She gazed up at the leafy branches of trees obscuring the azure sky. The young archer had been asleep for sometime. The sounds of birds and wind whistling through the trees surrounded her making her want to fall back asleep, but then she remembered what had just taken place. The battle and Firion falling into the mines. She jolted up and surveyed her surroundings. Her black eyes widened when she caught sight of Minwu laying back against the base of a tree. Blood marred his white clothing, and his eyes had fallen shut.

"Minwu!" Maria yelled rushing over to him. He weakly cracked open his dark eyes and looked up at her, as she kneeled next to his fallen form.

"I-It is good to see…you are…unharmed…," Minwu muttered as Maria lifted the mage's clothing to find several cuts and a large gash across his body.

"I-I haven't enough strength to use my magic…Maria, your cure spell has matured considerably…you will have to heal me…," Minwu stated softly through labored breaths. Maria nodded and placed her hands over his wounds. She began to chant, and the cuts and gash glistened a shimmering green slowly mending back together.

"You have…improved greatly, Maria…one day, you will be a greater mage…than I," Minwu stated his voice growing stronger as the spell to effect. Maria blushed and shook her head.

"It is only because of your lessons, I have improved so much," Maria commented before laughing a little.

"It's funny. If Fynn was never attacked, and my home and family not destroyed, I would have never been able to learn from you," Maria said softly as a lone tear escaped her eye. It glistened in the daylight as it rolled down her pale cheek.

"It is strange how something so terrible can clear a path to something good…even after we've lost so much…we gain things, too," Maria added as the glimmer of the spell dissipated leaving the Mysidian's flesh completely healed.

"Yes…a new door has been opened to us all," Minwu commented sitting up against the trunk of the tree.

"I will have to thank Josef when next I see him," Minwu said looking down at his hand, which still tightly gripped a blood-stained dagger.

"These poison blades…were the only things that saved us in this battle," Minwu commented looking off into the distance as Maria followed his gaze to a collection of empty armor shells. The female archer gazed around realizing more than one comrade was still missing.

"Where's Guy?" Maria questioned.

"He went into the mines," Minwu responded as the archer's eyes widened.

"What?!" Maria questioned disbelievingly. The mines were not only dangerous to traverse, they probably had more imperials on the inside. Maria finally understood this was not a battle they could win on their own.

"I tried to stop him, but he insisted on finding Firion. Before he left, he sent a bird to Salamand bearing a message for aid…that was about an hour ago," Minwu explained watching Maria begin to run towards the mines.

"Do not go in after them, Maria, not yet. Reinforcements will come," the white mage informed stopping Maria in her tracks. The archer turned to face the mage.

"So, you're saying the wise decision would be to sit here and wait? Firion and Guy could die if we don't get to them soon," Maria stated sternly as the mage closed his eyes and sighed.

"Calm yourself, Maria, think clearly! What do you think would happen if we went into the mines? I'm in no condition to protect you," Minwu stated as Maria lowered her head and nodded walking slowly back to the mage.

"Forgive me, you are right…we couldn't save them…even if we wanted to," Maria muttered lowering herself next to the mage.

"We will save them, but not alone. Let us rest while we can," Minwu stated placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

…

Firion swung the axe once more stabbing it into the cave wall, before pausing to rub his shoulders. Several imperial guards patrolled the mines making sure each slave did his fair share of work. The young rebel glared watching one imperial strike one of the slaves for working too slowly.

"Pay it no mind, boy. We can't do anything for them, yet," Paul muttered continuing to chip away at the wall. Firion sighed and continued to mine as well.

"So, how did you escape the Empire?" Firion questioned trying to take his mind off the wailing slave who was struck once more.

"I looted the treasury and then we escaped from the top tower of the fortress on a makeshift war balloon. It sailed us straight over the mountains, and not too far from Kashuan's borders," Paul replied.

"So, you took her with you…the princess," Firion commented as Paul nodded silently.

"Yes, I couldn't leave her there…not in that place," Paul replied lowly as the two were silent for a moment.

"That's quite a story," Firion commented as the old thief nodded.

"Aye, lad, it is," Paul replied as the pair continued to swing their axes.

"What was her name?" Firion questioned as Paul paused and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You never told me her name," Firion replied.

"Aysa," Paul replied after a moment picking up the pick once more while giving the rock wall an extra hard swing.

"I've never heard that name before," Firion commented.

"Aye, in old Palamecian it means ocean moon. Fitting…now that I think on it," Paul responded pausing his work once more to wipe the sweat of his brow.

"After we made it safely away from the Empire, she discarded her old identity and renamed herself," Paul explained as Firion rose a curious brow.

"What did she choose?" the young rebel questioned before his axe hit something that refused to crumble away. Firion dropped the axe as his eyes caught sight of a glimmering pale light shining from within the rock. A glistening bluish shard was embedded into the wall along with countless others.

"Leila…," Paul responded smiling slightly as Firion took the shard in his hand. The young rebel looked up at the old thief wide-eyed.

"Mythril!" Firion exclaimed in a whisper.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Heroes from Fynn

**A.N. Thanks for reading!**

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter: 9**

Guy cautiously crept through the mines. The smell of blood and brimstone filled his nose, and his body felt heavy. He gazed through the narrow slit in his helmet down at the armor he had took from one of the defeated soldiers before entering the mine. It was black as midnight, heavy, and slightly too large for even his size.

The large youth assumed a disguise would be the safest way to save his friend. The heavy black plates and sword were made of mythril and showed the scars of many battles. It would definitely come in handy if a fight lay ahead.

His large, brown eyes were wide and alert searching for any signs of imperials. He had already encountered and defeated several indigenous creatures that lived in the caves. The path he tread was treacherous and unstable, but he had to find his friend. One of his only friends outside of Maria, since he was found alone in the Fynn woods all those years ago. He could not permit any of his friends to die, not when he had the strength to stop it.

Torchlight reflected off the shimmering black walls as he explored further. The cave walls were smooth and shiny making it so the dancing light looked like the reflection of water. The paths and tunnels the rebel tread had been carved by a miner's pickaxe, so Guy knew he was on the right path to finding Firion. Noise, also, began to faintly echo from somewhere ahead of the rebel. The soft sounds of voices, the crack of a whip, and the chipping of rock.

In the darker places of the cave out of reach of torchlight, bats hung in slumber. The youth peered up at them curiously, as he continued to creep along silently and carefully. Who knows the things those creatures would say to him if only he were to ask, but the risk of alerting someone and being discovered were too great to risk it.

Guy kept to the shadows as he reached a clearing. The mine's ceiling domed up high above his head, and many slaves worked tirelessly upon wooden platforms that created terraces along the cave walls. Tunnels were formed appearing as little arched doors glowing with warm light. The rebel hid behind a pillar of stone as two imperials passed inspecting each of the forced laborers' work.

"Has the General returned from Bafsk, yet?" one of the soldiers questioned as they unknowingly passed Guy hiding behind the stone.

"No, the drunk fool decided to stay for the completion of the warship," the second imperial replied as the other sneered.

"The only reason the human maggot won't return is because there aren't any women in the mines. He's got nothing to stab his tiny sword into," the imperial responded laughing loudly afterwards.

"I am glad he is not returning. They say they got a new commander in Bafsk. Some of the other soldiers are calling him the Dark Knight," the other imperial stated.

"Yes, I've heard tale of that, too. They say he is a human to be feared. His skills are as strong as ours, and the Dreadnought's progress has sped-up, since he replaced that fat, cackling fool," the imperial spoke pausing his stride, as the other came to a stop next to him.

"Our wine stores are also thankful for his absence," the other imperial joked causing soldier next to him to chuckle lowly.

It was silent for a moment, as the two demons watched the Salamand slaves continue to mine mythril. Guy had almost decided to sneak past them and continue on, before they spoke again.

"How is the girl?" one of the imperials questioned as the other snorted in annoyance.

"Fine, no one has harmed her. She is being kept in the slave master's chambers a level down. The little brat will not stop crying. I do not see why we need to keep her alive. Things are proceeding smoothly enough as they are," the imperial replied.

"Her life keeps the slaves in line, as well as that ex-knight in the village. I've heard he's her father," the other imperial spoke.

"As if there is anything to fear from human slaves. It wouldn't hurt to shave down their numbers," the imperial responded running a calloused thumb over his blade, before the other grabbed his armor threateningly.

"We need them alive! If there is a revolt and they refuse to work, the Emperor will take more than just our heads!" the other imperial exclaimed.

"You would do well to remember that, and keep your claws off of them, especially the girl," the same imperial threatened concluding the conversation. Guy remained hidden behind the rocks as the two demons moved on.

"Nelly?" the disguised rebel questioned to himself before continuing through the mines.

The youth was soon forced to come into the light hoping the disguise would be enough to keep him hidden in plain sight. He passed several emaciated slaves chipping away at rock walls. They would glance up at him from time to time in fear of being struck or worse if their work did not meet the supposed imperial's approval.

He crept on through the long tunnels descending rope ladders, and crossing rotted, wood bridges before catching sight of an imperial checkpoint. Two demon guards stood watch at a wooden platform attached to ropes and gears acting as an elevator down to a lower level. Being so well guarded, it had to lead to somewhere important. Guy gripped the mythril sword attached to his side and continued down the pathway

The large youth inched closer readying his blade, as he stared intently at the two guards. They were distracted talking amongst themselves about rumors of rebel factions, and the mysterious human called the Dark Knight. One suddenly took note of him alerting the other to his presence.

"You! What's your business here?" the guard questioned as Guy came to a halt.

"Are you deaf? Weren't you told no one but those assigned were to come here?" the imperial continued to question. Guy remained silent staring stoically at the demons that blocked his path. His hand rested loosely on his sword. The second of the demons laughed.

"Perhaps he _is _deaf," the demon commented shrugging his shoulders.

"No, there is something strange about him. I smell something…off about this one," the other imperial replied cautiously stepping closer.

"Remove your helmet, soldier, or I will take it off with your head still inside it," the imperial ordered unsheathing his sword. Guy widened his stance and gripped his weapon while glaring unseen at the soldier before him.

A loud horn suddenly blew, deep and ominous somewhere above the mines, interrupting the two about to do battle. It bellowed three times causing a few stones to crumble from the mine's rigid ceiling.

"Intruders?" the guard facing Guy questioned recognizing the call's meaning. He instantly lost interest in the rebel and turned to the other soldier.

"Stay here and guard the chamber," the demon ordered before swiftly walking directly passed Guy and into one of the exiting tunnels leaving the rebel alone with the other demon. There was a strange quiet between the two as they listened to the ensuing chaos above them.

"There seems to be quite a spectacle at the surface. I wonder who it could be. More rebels, no doubt," the remaining imperial stated drawing his sword and stepping forward.

"Now, just who are you? Are you a deaf soldier? I didn't know our kind could have such an ailment," the remaining imperial pondered continuing to step closer.

"Guy not deaf…Guy hear just fine," the large rebel finally spoke causing the demon to laugh again.

"An ignorant boy, eh? You certainly are no demon," the imperial spat still chuckling.

"You are a brave human, but I have your scent, now! Prepare yourself!" the imperial hissed charging at the rebel who brought up his sword.

The blow collided, steel against steel, scratching and screeching its cry for blood and war. Guy would never forget that sound. It would always remind him of the night Fynn was invaded. That same, horrendous night when he was forced to witness the indiscriminate slaughter of the tranquil kingdom's subjects.

The rebel pushed the demon back, as the sword fight continued. The imperial hit like a behemoth, but Guy knew he could not allow himself to lose. Guy swung the heavy mythril sword again and again managing to keep up with the imperial's bloody dance.

"You are good, boy, but I have you now," the demon commented fending off another blow from the rebel before swinging his own blade successfully striking the youth across the face.

"Ugh!" Guy groaned hitting the ground with his back, as the now scarred helmet fell to the stone floor with a hollow clank. The blow had penetrated the armor of his helmet and left a bloody slash across his face. Though not deep, it would definitely leave a scar. A crimson stream dripped from his nose and lips, as Guy struggled to see.

"I'll admit the armor fooled me, but your scent does not lie. You truly are just a man, and now you will pay for your crime," the imperial stated standing over the rebel with his sword pointed down.

"No!" Guy shouted suddenly rolling to the side, as the sword was thrust down and struck into the earth. The rebel kicked at the silvery blade knocking it from the stunned imperial's clawed hands. The demon, suddenly taken off guard by a mere human, roared in pain, as Guy stabbed his own mythril blade deep beneath the imperial's breastplate.

"Guy is man, but Guy will not lose to foul demon," the rebel stated swiftly retracting the blood-darkened sword from the creature's flesh.

The demon laughed amusedly while sinking down to the floor in a crouched position. The soldier gasped for breath while ripping off his helmet. The rebel was taken aback by the demon's face. It was quite humanoid in exception to certain features. The demon's skin was a snow white with a gray tinge, his eyes were a blood red that burned like fire, the ears were pointed like that of a goblin, and his lips were stained a tar black hiding lethal fangs.

"I-Indeed you are…a man…the only race…I have seen…in my long life…capable of reshaping…destiny…," the demon breathed clutching his wound which bled profusely. He gazed up at the rebel.

"You…have done me…a service…I have no desire…to serve the Emperor…or to remain…in this horrible…war torn world," the demon commented closing his hell-born eyes.

"Go now, Guy…what you seek…lies ahead…," the imperial uttered before falling forward on his stomach. A pool of crimson formed around him, as the blood drained from his body.

It was silent for a brief moment, as Guy gazed down at the dead demon. It was odd the body did not disintegrate and fade away like every other demon before him. Guy shrugged the thought and stared down at the dark form, which resonated sadness. An energy the late demon had left behind. It was strange for the large rebel to feel such a hateful species' sorrow.

Guy shook off the odd vibe and walked to the hand-operated lift. The rebel fished through his armor after activating the lift and retrieved a small vial of ointment Minwu had given him before coming to the mines. The large youth had little skill for white magic, but the ointment he spread across the slash successfully halted the bleeding. Guy sighed in relief as the lift slowly lowered the rebel into the dark depths beneath him. It creaked precariously at times, causing Guy to grip the edges of the makeshift lift cautiously while examining his surroundings.

The chamber below was a good deal darker than the mines he had come from, being that there wasn't any torchlight. Just pale blue orbs set within the walls radiating a faint glow of soft light similar to that of the moon. The orbs gave illumination to a small waterfall in the back of the chamber creating a mystifying atmosphere. Large crates secured with ropes and chains lay stacked in large numbers before the billowing falls. Guy examined the crates closer as the lift came to a stop. They bore the red seal of the empire.

The large rebel stepped off the lift and cautiously approached the crates. He kept a sharp eye on his surroundings. There weren't any odd movements or suspicious sounds, which was strange. Such a heavily guarded lift should have held something important. From what the youth could tell, he was alone in the strange underground room.

He unsheathed his sword, as he came to the first crate and cut the ropes binding it. The rebel's eyes widened when he removed its lid. A mystic, blue light filtered out from the crate casting a shimmering reflection on the walls of the chamber. Inside the crate were thousands of abstract metallic shards.

"Mythril," Guy whispered shifting through the glimmering ore with his sword.

A small sound, like the voice of a child, brought him out of his awestruck stupor. The large rebel's eyes snapped up to find a small child hiding behind another of the crates staring back at him. Her hair was curly and blond tied up in pigtails, and she wore a dirty pale blue dress with a flower pattern. Her innocent, blue eyes were wide with fright, as she stared at him frozen hugging the sides of the large wooden crate.

"You Nelly?" Guy questioned as the girl flinched and sunk back further behind the crate.

Even though the rebel had lost his helmet, he still wore the black armor of what the girl knew to be monsters, and his large size and deep voice probably didn't help matters in easing her fears. Guy slowly made his way to the other side of the crate attempting to hunch, so he didn't look so large. The girl, catching sight of the approaching giant, made a small squeal while sinking down to the floor. Her large eyes filled with tears and her lower lip began to tremble as she hugged her knees in a weak defense to her chest.

"Don't fear…," Guy said gently sinking down as much to her level as he could. The tiny girl hid her face in her knees as Guy gently touched her hand.

"Guy save Nelly," Guy explained as Nelly slowly looked up. The rebel's eyes were large and brown and held the innocence of a child.

"You're not one of them?" she questioned hesitantly as Guy shook his head.

"Guy work for Princess. Guy know Josef," he replied as the girl smiled.

"Daddy?" Nelly questioned wiping the tears from her eyes as her knees dropped from her body.

"Guy save Nelly," Guy said again gently tugging her small arm in an attempt to urge the girl to stand.

"Come, Guy take Nelly to father," the rebel said as the girl nodded standing before a horrified look took her face. She quickly grabbed the rebel's large arm and tugged vehemently, while pointing toward the source of her nightmares.

Guy followed her gaze and caught sight of another imperial. This one was different. His armor was made differently from the others and he was only slightly taller than Guy, but the rebel could sense an underlying power that outmatched the other demons he had faced.

"I noticed we had an extra number in our ranks. A human disguised as one of us. Now, that's the laugh of the day," the soldier spoke in a sinister voice.

He wore no helmet and had charcoal black hair and blood red eyes. He much resembled the last demon the rebel fought. Guy could not get used to seeing their faces. They did not look like the hell-born monsters he had envisioned the night Fynn was taken.

The demon grinned viciously at Nelly revealing ravenous, vampire-like teeth. The small girl hugged Guy's leg tightly burying her face in his armor as she hid behind him.

"I have greatly enjoyed looking after this little girl. Such a joy she is to have. It would be a shame if you were to steal her from me," the imperial commented threateningly as he unsheathed his sword. It was a different issue than the standard soldier. The blade was longer, curved, and bled a dreadful energy and wretched stench.

"Who are you?" Guy questioned cautiously taking note of the difference in power he felt from the demon.

"I am the imperial slave master, and I have no other name or purpose," the imperial responded as Guy glanced down at Nelly and gently shook her small shoulder. Fear radiated from her small body as she looked at the demon that had tormented her for so long. Guy suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to protect her.

"Nelly go hide," Guy whispered nudging the girl off to take shelter near the back of the chambers. She looked up shakily and nodded before running in the direction of the waterfall. The demon's eyes followed her as she ran. His grin widened, and he looked back at Guy.

"Hide and Seek…my favorite game," the imperial said lowly stepping back into the shadows before suddenly vanishing.

…

"All slaves line up!" an imperial shouted as every slave dropped their axes and moved to stand in front of the soldiers. Firion and Paul were no exception as they, too, were shoved along.

"What is going on? What is that noise?" Firion questioned listening to the horn blow repeatedly from somewhere above the mines.

"It's an alarm. There's an intruder," Paul responded as Firion raised a brow.

"I thought we were the intruders?" the rebel questioned.

"Silence!" an imperial barked causing Firion to smile nervously, before the youth felt the thief beside him give him a nudge.

"Do you still have the shard?" Paul whispered as Firion nodded while patting his pocket.

"Good, it may come in handy," the old thief responded discreetly motioning to a high ledge on the cave wall. A cloaked figure, barely visible against the dark rock, crouched behind a stalagmite. A vague smile and a wisp of purple hair leaked out from the shelter of the hood, as the form readied a bow and arrow.

"_Maria?" _Firion thought before the shot was fired drilling through the throat of the imperial before him. Firion stepped out of the way, as the soldier made a gurgling sound before falling to the ground lifeless.

"Freedom!" a female voice suddenly yelled from the ledge startling both imperial and slave alike. Firion instantly recognized the voice and smiled.

"Pick up your axes and fight! The Empire owns you no more!" Maria shouted as battle cries and the thunder of footsteps echoed from the entrance of the mines.

"Reinforcements? Where did they come from?" Firion questioned surprised. The clanking of swords echoed throughout the cave as the battle began. A bolt of light cut through several of the soldiers, and the young rebel knew it was Minwu's white magic.

"Don't know and don't care. Here!" Paul spoke tossing Firion one of the confiscated axes.

"Lets get the hell out of here," Paul concluded before he and Firion rushed off to help in the battle.

…

Guy cried out in agony as the demon slashed him from the shadows repeatedly. The rebel could not see where he was coming from. The soldier was like a chameleon, appearing and disappearing at will taking the rebel off guard with every strike.

"Guy!" Nelly screamed in concern as blood dripped from the youth's armor. His limbs felt heavy as if they were starting to go numb. Could the blade the demon wields be poisoned? Guy's eyes whipped around searching for any sign of the imperial. Trying to detect anything that would give away his presence.

"Guy fine!" Guy shouted back reassuring Nelly who stared worriedly at Guy from behind a mythril crate. The rebel caught sight of the crate again, and a thought surfaced to his mind.

"Are you sure about that?" the demonic slave master questioned sarcastically appearing from the shadows once more and slashing the rebel across the chest. Guy screamed in pain swinging his mythril sword at the demon as the creature disappeared again. The rebel could hear the imperial's harsh laughter from within the darkness. Guy clutched his abdomen and sunk to his knees.

"Guy!" Nelly screamed again attempting to run to his aid. Guy could sense the presence of the demon brewing once more and looked wide-eyed at Nelly.

"Stay back!" Guy yelled before slashing at a nearby crate causing the splintered, wooden vessel to spill its contents. Shimmering blue light filled the room, like the wild waves of water, as the shards tumbled out onto the floor.

"Where are you aiming?" the imperial laughed as Guy's eyes carefully scanned the chamber, and suddenly he saw it. A shadow creeping amongst the glimmering light reflecting from the stones. Guy narrowed his eyes as he watched the shadow approach.

"_Guy have demon now!" _Guy thought to himself as his grip tightened around his sword.

…

"Maria!" Firion shouted in surprised happiness as he cut down another imperial. The mines had been overrun by the reinforcements and rebelling slaves. The imperials were outnumbered, and soon the mines were cleansed of their evil.

"Firion!" Maria called waving her hand that still firmly grasped her bow. The young rebel bounded up to her and pulled her in a tight embrace. Maria's eyes were briefly wide with surprise before she returned the embrace.

"I thought you might be dead! When I fell from the surface…I thought the imperials might have…," Firion stammered in relief still holding her.

"Ahem!" a familiar presence sounded clearing his throat. Firion turned his head to a familiar white mage gazing slyly at the two of them. If the rebels could see his face, the Mysidian was probably smirking. Firion blushed and released Maria.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Minwu spoke as Firion rapidly shook his head smiling nervously.

"No, no! I'm just happy you all are here…how _are _you here, anyway?" Firion questioned gazing at the soldiers that had arrived as reinforcements.

"After the battle had taken place, and you fell into the mines, Guy had sent a messenger bird to Josef pleading for back-up. Josef had contacts with a nearby rebel hideout loyal to her majesty, Princess Hilda," Minwu explained.

"Guy did that? Where is he?" Firion questioned as his grey eyes searched the cavern for his comrade. Minwu and Maria glanced at each other in confusion before looking back to Firion.

"Haven't you seen him? After the battle, he infiltrated the mines in search of you," Maria explained as a feeling of worry settled into each of the rebels' stomachs.

"Oh no, come! We must go find him!" Firion exclaimed grabbing an orphaned mythril sword from amongst the bodies of the imperials.

The pale-headed rebel gazed around confused, as he noticed some of the demons were not fading away, but leaving bloody corpses behind like that of humans. Firion shook off the thought. He had no time for that now when his friend was in danger. The three rebels stormed off into the tunnels in search of their missing friend.

It did not take the party long to find the lift in the now imperial free mines. The lift had already been lowered, so Firion and the others slid down the conjoining rope. A yell of fury caught their attentions, as Guy plunged his sword into a dark shadow.

"Guy!" Maria screamed seeing how cut up and bloody he was. A demon suddenly materialized from the shadow. He glared down at Guy, who had his sword gored deep through the demon's gut.

"B-Bastard…I-I kill y-y-," the demon gasped coughing up blood.

Even though mythril weaponry could kill a demon without a beheading, Guy felt nothing but hatred for this imperial. The rebel had sensed an evil in this soldier unlike any he had yet to encounter. Guy ripped the sword from the demon's armor and swiftly beheaded the demonic beast. Dark crimson fluid, almost black in color, sprayed the stone floor.

The large rebel stared down at the corpse, and it, curiously, did not disintegrate. Droplets of the demon's blood clung to the gentle rebel's face like tiny red jewels. Guy could not even hear his friends calling to him, as he backed up from the imperial's fallen form and sunk down against a crate of mythril. The sword fell from his hand with a soft clank against the cave floor. His vision blurred as he faintly heard Maria calling his name.

"Guy, you're badly wounded! I'm going to heal you," the female rebel stated before immediately chanting a cure and esuna spell. Minwu looked over her shoulder and nodded his approval of her work, before going to stand next to Firion.

"Why aren't they fading away, Minwu?" Firion questioned staring down in intrigued disgust at the bloody corpse of the slave master.

"I have a sickening suspicion, but lets save that for later. Right now, lets get Guy back to the surface with the others," Minwu stated before a small voice interrupted them.

"G-Guy?" a tiny girl called stepping out from behind a crate. Guy slowly turned his head to see her blurry form approaching.

"N-Nelly alright?" Guy questioned reaching for her as she kneeled down next to him.

"Unn," she responded nodding her head as the large rebel sighed in relief. His wounds were slowly closing. Maria had to cast the cure and esuna spells simultaneously to drive out the poison and heal the flesh at the same time. Minwu watched on quite impressed with his pupil. She was advancing even quicker than he did at her age.

Guy flinched slightly as something soft touched his face. Maria smiled warmly as the female rebel watched the small girl pull out a handkerchief and gently wipe away the blood on Guy's face. Guy smiled at the girl and rubbed his large hand over her head.

"Guy take Nelly to father," Guy stated attempting to stand.

"Wait, Guy, I'm not done healing you, yet!" Maria exclaimed as he struggled to his feet using the wall as support. Firion placed his hand on Maria's shoulder and smiled, as Guy lifted Nelly onto his broad shoulders and began to slowly make his way to the lift.

"I don't think he'll rest until everyone's safely back in Salamand. You know how Guy can get, especially when it comes to children…and animals," Firion commented as Maria sighed in defeat following her comrades out of the mythril chamber.

…

The air smelled sweeter outside the liberated mines as the rebels and slaves emerged to the surface. The glittering blue lake stretched out before them on the bay surrounded by lush vegetation and blue mountains. The sound of the Semitt Falls thundered from somewhere in the distance, as the Salamand slaves cheerfully loaded themselves into the many boats docked at the pier.

"Do you think there will be retaliation for this?" Firion questioned gazing out at the lake as Paul approached from behind him.

"Probably," Paul replied simply as Firion snapped his head to him.

"How can you say that so casually? You know what they did to Fynn," Firion stated almost angrily as Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"This is war, boy. The Empire won't take kindly to losing one of the few veins of mythril in this world. I don't know how and I don't know when, but the Emperor _will _spill blood for this," Paul said turning from the lake to take in the smiling faces of the content Salamand villagers that were returning home.

"The liberation of both a rare mine and a town under imperial occupation…we're just asking for trouble," Paul added letting out a tired sigh as he rubbed a hand through his brown hair.

"We have to protect this place," Firion stated as Paul nodded walking down the soft bank to his boat.

"Aye, lad. Minwu knows this. I'm sure he'll make arrangements with the princess to get more rebel troops out here," Paul said pushing the boat out into the clear water.

"Where are you going? I heard there is going to be a feast in Salamand to thank its heroes," Firion shouted smiling as Paul drifted out into the lake.

"I'm no hero, boy, I just always happen to be in the right place at the wrong time," Paul replied jokingly as Firion waved farewell to him.

"See ya, lad! The next treasure is calling my name!" Paul shouted waving as the canoe sailed off into the water.

…

The journey back to Salamand felt quicker than it did the first time. The town had been freed of the Empire's control, and now the returning villagers embraced their loved ones in the snowy streets. Cries and shouts of joy filled the air, as the villagers shook the hands of the heroes from Fynn who had saved them and their families.

Firion blushed as several women hugged him and planted kisses on his cheeks for rescuing their husbands and sons. Maria rolled her eyes when he returned to her covered in lip prints with a giant, red blush across his face.

"Daddy!" Nelly screamed as Guy set her down from his shoulders. Despite Josef's tough exterior, he looked as though he was going to cry as Nelly ran to his arms. He lifted her up in a tight embrace and cried into her hair.

"Nelly, I didn't think I would ever see you again," he muttered into her blond hair as she giggled at her father's uncharacteristic mushiness.

"W-Wow," Firion commented while trying to hold back his laughter. The bald, muscled man was practically bawling all over his daughter.

"You!" Josef suddenly shouted setting down his daughter causing the young rebel to jump and straighten his posture.

"Y-Yes sir?" Firion replied as Josef marched sternly up to him.

"Thank you for rescuing my daughter. I honestly didn't think you had it in you, boy, but it looks like I was wrong," Josef commented gratefully, even though it was betrayed by a permanent scowl, which led Firion to wonder if he was even serious.

"W-Well…you know, I try," Firion replied blushing at all the attention.

"_That little ham," _Maria thought to herself as she approached the pair.

"Actually it was Guy who rescued Nelly, not Firion," Maria corrected as Josef turned his head to the large rebel playing with his daughter. He scowled at Firion again who smiled nervously in return, before marching off in Guy's direction.

"Daddy look!" Nelly called out holding up her hands that cradled a small blue bird Guy had caught for her. Josef smiled and rubbed his hand over her head, before looking to Guy.

"So, you're the one who rescued my daughter and killed the head demon," Josef began as the large youth looked shyly at his feet.

"I and this whole village are eternally indebted to you. Thank you, comrade," Josef said smiling as he offered his hand to the youth who, contradicting his large size, timidly took it. The ex-knight gave it a firm shake before turning to the groups of villagers rejoicing their loved one's return.

"Come now, let us celebrate this victory with a feast for the Heroes of Fynn!" Josef exclaimed as the whole of the icy village cheered and rejoiced.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. A Glimpse of Hell I

**A.N. Thank you, Senshi Xion and SuzuriHeinze, for the very nice reviews. I appreciate it very much. This chapter was originally supposed to be both chapters 10 and 11, but since it was kind of long I split it in half. That's why I posted two chapters at the same time. Thanks to everyone for reading. Please enjoy.**

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter: 10**

Maria sluggishly opened her eyes. Everything around her was as silent as the grave, and her body felt completely peaceful. It was free of any ache or weariness sustained in any of the recent battles. The violet-haired archer gazed up sleepily at a milky haze covering the sky. She felt so relaxed and tranquil; she was barely able to comprehend that she did not even recognize her surroundings. The female rebel rose slowly allowing her legs to slide off the hard, elevated resting place beneath her. She was still wearing the long, white gown she had gone to sleep in at Josef's cottage in Salamand.

She had awoken from a peaceful slumber on an unfamiliar stone bench in the midst of a gorgeous, mist-blanketed garden. Had she unknowingly died during the battle at the Semitt Mythril Mines, and was the beautiful and painless paradise that surrounded her heaven?

Lovely and exotic trees and plants surrounded her. Ornate stone archways and marble statues of unknown men and women sporadically littered the garden. Maria curiously gazed up at their pristine faces feeling the cool breeze blow through her loose clothing. They looked fierce and noble like the powerful warriors in legends she was told about as a child. Dark green, leafy vines crept along the stone surfaces as if to measure the time in which they had watched over this misty, dream-like place.

Maria contently wondered the garden for quite some time enjoying the cold and refreshing feel of the mist against her skin. The vapor was a snow white and so thick it obscured the treetops and sky all together. As she continued her leisurely stroll, she pondered little if at all about the enigma surrounding her presence in such an unfamiliar place or even the mysterious absence of her comrades.

A large fountain murmured in the distance capturing the girl's attention. She followed the bubbling sound, until she approached the surface of the water held captive by an intricate stone barricade. The water was ice cold and clear casting back a rippling reflection of the female rebel. Pale-pink water lilies drifted across the distorted image, and she took a seat on the stone edge of the fountain and extended her hand down toward the water to feel it. A familiar voice suddenly called out to her halting her pale, slender fingers just before they skimmed the surface of the small, crystal-clear pool.

"Maria…," the voice addressed softly as the sound of footsteps shuffled behind the female rebel through the long grass wet with dew making the green strands appear as if they were sprinkled with glittering diamonds. Maria's shimmering black eyes instantly widened.

"_I know this voice!" _she thought and eagerly spun around. Glistening tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of the man that stood before her.

"B-Brother?" the female rebel muttered feeling her lips tremble in suppressed emotion with each syllable. She stood slowly and shakily from the ledge while praying to the gods that this was not just a simple dream or cruel illusion. She stared at him in silence for a long while studying his changed appearance.

His dark hair was smoothed back behind his ears and had grown longer gently grazing the back of his neck. His skin had a more prominent tan as if he had been exposed to heavy sunlight for an extended period of time, and he wore heavy, midnight black armor that seemed somewhat familiar to the rebel archer. A large sword and battle axe was equipped to his back in a crisscross fashion, and he held an intricate silver and black helmet underneath his arm. He looked so much older, as if he had been through much during his absence from her and Firion's lives.

"I-Is it really you?" Maria questioned softly. Her voice trembled with a restrained sob of sorrow mixed with joy.

"Yes, sister, I am here. I have missed you," Leon responded as hot tears began to flood down the younger sister's cheeks. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms, and he cradled her tightly. She buried her face into the cold breastplate of his armor never wanting him to let her go. She had not seen him since the night they were attacked by imperials and left near-death in the forest, after the Empire had sacked Fynn.

"_It really is him! I have my brother, again," _Maria thought closing her eyes and smiling happily, as she reveled in her older sibling's embrace.

"Please forgive me, Maria, I will never leave you, again," Leon said softly as the white mist enveloped and circled the pair in a soft, comforting orbit.

"Don't worry about it anymore, brother, you are with me, now, and we will return home together" Maria responded with her eyes still closed in peaceful bliss.

Suddenly, the refreshing sensation of the mist vanished, and a dry, scorching air engulfed her ripping through her body. The female archer popped open her eyes and gasped in shock. The tranquil, white world had vanished. The sky had morphed into a bloody vermillion marred with smoke as black as tar. The lush and beautiful garden was now shriveled and dead, and the scent of fire and death engulfed the atmosphere harshly permeating her senses. It was a scent she had become all too familiar with since the beginning of the war.

"Brother, what is this?!" Maria questioned in fright gazing up from her brother's protective arms to his face in search of answers. Her black eyes widened in horror and sadness when she met the cold gaze of a statue. Its once noble, porcelain face was scarred and ashen. She gasped in fear yanking herself away from its stony arms shattering them in the process. She stared in confusion at the armless statue, while watching the severed limbs crumble to the barren ground in ashes.

"Maria!" Leon's voice called behind her causing her to forget the fractured sculpture and whip around to find her beloved sibling.

"Brother!" Maria screamed rushing towards him. He stood chained to a stake protruding from a dark swell in the ground. The mound was surrounded by large, sweltering flames which threatened to consume him. Maria halted her gait unable to approach any closer do to the blistering heat of the deadly inferno. The violet-haired rebel stared helplessly up at her brother's face above the wall of flames. Could she not save him?

"Forgive me, Maria…please forgive me," Leon whispered as a heavy sorrow and regret filled his dark eyes that were so like his sister's. He lifted his hands to his chest with palms facing upwards toward the sanguine sky. His expression was filled with remorse and guilt. Suddenly crimson liquid, glistening like a river of rubies in the firelight, began to drip from his upturned palms.

"_Blood?" _Maria questioned as she watched Leon's gaze suddenly turn blank and spiritless. His dark eyes broke from hers, falling lifelessly to the mound beneath him.

"B-Brother…?" the female archer questioned feeling her long gown whip around her in a sudden gust of hot wind sending specks of hot cinders soaring around her like burning fireflies.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _Maria thought watching the sanguine fluid pour from her sibling's hands, before a voice interrupted her.

"Like kindling, aren't they?" the unfamiliar, dark voice questioned suddenly appearing behind the violet-haired rebel.

Maria froze at the sound feeling unnaturally cold despite the large, blazing fire surrounding her. Her skin crawled and felt prickly, and her stomach sank with a nauseous feeling at the presence of the mass of arcane energy behind her. She shakily turned her head to the new and ominous presence.

A tall man with billowing, dark robes stood directly behind her, and despite the light produced by the flames, his face remained obscured in shadow, but Maria could vaguely see a penetrating stare and a sickeningly cruel smile. Something inside him sharply opposed the pure, white energy within her, causing her to feel strangely ill.

"K-Kindling?" Maria questioned timidly with a puzzled expression. The man turned his head toward her and wordlessly pointed a long, pale finger towards the burning mound Leon stood upon. Maria's eyes followed the clawed finger's direction to the mound. Her dark eyes widened in terror, as a river of unrestrained tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Studying the mound carefully, the female rebel could see the charred, dead faces of corpses and the twisting discolored and intertwining limbs. A pile of slaughtered men, women, and children lay beneath Leon's feet slowly pulling him into their fiery core like quick sand.

Maria screamed a grieving cry, as she watched her older brother sink into the mountain of burning bodies. His eyes were downcast and emotionless, as he slowly disappeared. The female rebel fell to her knees with arms outstretched towards the mound. She screamed her brother's name repeatedly, but it did not avail her.

Entire cities and villages burned beyond the mound of corpses seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and soon Maria could take no more. She cowered over her legs folded beneath her and clasped her hands over her eyes in a childish attempt to cast away the scene before her. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, and the screams of the dying delved into her ears followed by a dark chuckling from the man still present behind her.

"W-Why am I here?! P-Please…someone save me…Minwu!…Guy!" the violet-haired archer cried burying her face deeper into her hands, now drenched with tears, "…Firion!"

The unknown man kneeled down behind her, and placed a cold hand on her shoulder. Maria stiffened at the contact slowly lowering her hands from her tear-stained face. The pale hand gripped her shoulder, and she could see from the side of her vision long, sharp, black nails resting against her skin. As the female rebel stared frozen listening to the escalating cries surrounding them, he leaned forward.

"_Maria_…wake up!" he hissed into her ear.

…

Maria jolted awake screaming. Her black eyes were wide with fright, and she fought to catch her shaky breath. She could feel a hand shaking her shoulder, and Firion's voice was shouting at her to wake up. The sound of a match suddenly being struck drew her attention, and a warm light engulfed the room. Minwu had lit a candle, and Firion stood over her with a frightfully worried expression.

"F-Firion…?" Maria sobbed as fresh tears poured from her dark eyes. She was back, again, in her bed at Josef's house in Salamand.

"Shh, it's alright. It was only a nightmare," Firion said softly in an attempt to sooth her as he pulled her into his chest comfortingly while glancing back at Minwu and Guy in concern. The female rebel's body trembled harder, as she sought solace in her comrade's arms.

"What happen?" Guy questioned moving to stand bedside while looking down at the shivering form of his female companion. The large rebel was still bandaged and in the process of recovering from the injuries he sustained in the battle with the imperial slave master. Minwu folded his arms and narrowed his brown eyes in thought.

"A night terror, apparently," the white mage responded with concern lacing his tone.

"_And it does not appear to be an ordinary one, either," _Minwu thought before his thoughts were interrupted by Maria's trembling voice.

"T-They were burning, Firion…they were all burning…and b-brother was…," the archer sobbed gripping his nightshirt in desperation. Firion's eyes widened at the mention of Leon, as he brushed aside the damp hairs that clung to Maria's face.

"Lay her back down," Minwu ordered approaching the pair, as Maria clung to Firion and still maintained a fearful expression. Whatever she had dreamed must've been truly deplorable.

"It's alright, now," Firion assured holding her hands, as he laid her back onto the bed. Minwu leaned over the female rebel and placed his palm carefully onto her forehead. Firion glanced back and forth between the white mage and Maria concernedly. A soft, white light, similar looking to that of a glowing cloud, began to emanate from the mage's hand over Maria's forehead that shone with a sheen of cold sweat.

"What are you doing?" Firion questioned apprehensively. Though he trusted Minwu with his life, he sounded almost aggressive. He could not bear to see Maria in pain, and to watch her cry and scream in agony, his first instinct was to protect her. Though when it came to fighting nightmares, Minwu and his magic had a better chance of succeeding, since Firion doubted he could chase them away with his sword.

"I'm only going to help her sleep. I once used this technique years ago when Lady Hilda was still a child and would have bad dreams," the white mage spoke placing his free hand on the young rebel's shoulder to give it a reassuring pat. Firion sighed relaxing a little as he stood from the bed. The veteran mage whispered a chant and Maria's frightened eyes grew heavy and tranquil, and in seconds she was asleep again.

"She should be able to sleep peacefully, now. A rest that is dreamless and without fear," Minwu said softly turning from Maria and the two young rebels to retreat to his own bed.

"What about Maria's dream?" Firion questioned watching the mage lay back down and pull the covers around himself.

"We will speak of it in the morning. Now, is definitely not the time. I am sure she will be willing to explain it once the gloom of the night has passed," the white mage responded before rolling over in his cot away from Firion. The two still standing youths glanced at each other once more before shrugging off their inquiries and returning to bed as well.

…

Leon awoke from his sleep in a start. His adrenaline rushed and he sat up swiftly drawing a dagger from beneath his pillow while allowing his eyes to thoroughly examine his chambers. It was dark and silent. The only sounds that permeated the air were those of crickets and other night creatures. Leon blinked a few times and ran a hand through his damp hair. His breathing was heavy and his body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat.

"_A dream? I can't remember it, but I swear I could hear my sister's voice,"_ the young commander thought before closing his eyes and shaking his head with a sigh.

"_It can't be…she's gone…dead…she can't call out to anyone, anymore," _Leon rationalized before he felt a slender hand on his chest. He looked down at the woman next to him. Her long, wavy, blonde hair cloaked her bare back spilling over her shoulders, and her forest green eyes were heavy with sleep as she gazed up at him.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" the woman questioned in a tired tone as Leon smirked and ran a hand through her soft tresses coaxing her head to press against his chest.

"No, go back to sleep," Leon spoke relaxing back into his bed while dropping the blade allowing his eyes to fall shut, once more.

…

Morning came swiftly to Josef's small cottage in Salamand. Firion awoke slightly earlier than usual. The air was cold, and bright beams of sunlight sparkling with tiny specks of dust filtered in from the windows. To his surprise, Maria was still in bed asleep. The violet-haired archer lay in the same position Minwu had left her. The covers were pulled up to her chin, and one of her slender, pale arms stretched out lazily above her head. Guy and Minwu had already risen, apparently. Firion stood up and quietly made for the door. He did not want to wake her. She had already had a rough night and could probably use the extra sleep.

"Firion…," a soft voice called just as the young rebel approached the doorway. He looked back over his shoulder to find Maria slowly rising from the bed. A look of surprise covered Firion's face, and he couldn't help the small smile of relief that threatened to overcome his lips.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" Firion questioned anxiously sitting next to her on the bed, as she sat up with the white sheets pooling around her body like a rippling, snowy ocean.

"Much better…I apologize for last night…," she said softly rubbing her forehead, as Firion put his arm around her while giving her shoulder a playful shake.

"Don't worry about it. It was a only a nightmare," the youth responded smiling, as Maria shook her head slowly closing her eyes.

"This was different, Firion. I don't think this was an ordinary dream. It was so real. It didn't feel like a normal dream," the female rebel muttered feeling her eyes water in sadness at the vivid memory of the nightmare. The rebel's smile faded at her seriousness, and he stood from the bed. Maria's black, sparkling eyes stared helplessly at him in the morning sunlight, as he offered her his hand.

"Come, let's go talk to Minwu. He'll know what all this means," Firion said helping Maria to her feet as they both walked to the kitchen in the small cottage. The scent of breakfast filled the wintry air, and both Maria and Firion could feel their empty stomachs start to yearn for nourishment.

"Good morning, you two," Minwu greeted sitting with Guy at the table, as the two rebels walked through the small entrance. The lady of the house stood in the small enclosure of the kitchen preparing more food, and Josef was no where to be seen. Nelly sat on an old woven rug near her step-mother's feet playing with her puppy and a small sailboat made of old parchment.

"How Maria feeling?" Guy questioned looking up from his food with worry in his soft brown eyes. Maria smiled sadly taking in her large comrade's appearance.

It had already been a week since the battle at the Semitt Mythril Mines, but his wounds were still healing. They were so severe and fused with poison that not even Minwu could heal them completely. They would have to mend on their own the old fashioned way with daily medicines, cleanings, ointments, and bandages, and he would have to forever bear the scars, especially the one across his face. Of course, Maria knew Guy was not one to allow battle scars to affect his self-esteem, after all he already had many scars from raising himself as a child in the wilderness.

"I'm fine, but I need to discuss something with you," Maria spoke looking towards Minwu, as he nodded while drumming his fingers on the side of his tea cup. No one ever actually witnessed him drink it, but the cup was always empty at the end of every meal.

"About last night?" the mage questioned. Maria nodded wordlessly before taking a seat next to Guy. Firion took a seat as well attempting to ignore the uneasy feeling that began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't even know where to begin. It was all so real," Maria muttered cradling her head in the palms of her hands once more, as a bowl of food was place before her. She rose her head up and nodded her thanks, and the lady of the house gave her a warm, comforting smile.

"Come, Nelly, let's go find your father," the woman said gently leading the young child by the hand from the room followed by the prancing puppy to give the rebels privacy. The four rebels watched the woman and child exit the room closing the chamber door silently behind them before speaking again.

"When Firion woke you from the dream, you told us that _they were burning, they were all burning_," Minwu recalled clasping his fingers in front of him on the wooden surface of the table. Maria's lip trembled and she closed her eyes, as visions of the night's dream resurfaced in her memory.

"You also mentioned your _brother_," the white mage added before reaching forward to take her trembling hand in his own in an attempt to calm her.

"What did you see, Maria?" Firion questioned gently with a serious expression on his face. Guy also stared at her intensely no longer bothering with his breakfast. A fresh sob escaped Maria as tears began to run down her cheeks. She pressed a shaky hand to her lips in an attempt to stifle her emotions.

"_I can still see their faces…I can still hear them…," _Maria thought to herself as their dying cries echoed in her ears, and then a voice, that man's, no that shadow's voice filled her ears with its cold and ruthless sound.

"_**Like kindling, aren't they?"**_

"Maria?" Firion questioned as he stared at her with wide and worried grey eyes. Her face turned pale, and she felt as if something had stolen the very air from her lungs.

"…_**wake up!"**_

"W-What?" Maria gasped as she was harshly pulled from her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Firion questioned reaching out to touch her shoulder. She instinctively cringed before nodding her head swiftly. Hearing that voice once more echo throughout her mind, she suddenly felt a very uncomfortable feeling settle into her stomach. It was like someone had reached into her soul, infecting it with a strange, dark energy.

"I-I'm fine," she replied as the three rebels sitting around her gawked at her strangely. It felt as if for a moment her mind had been completely lost in a disorienting haze.

"In your dream, what did you see?" Minwu repeated again after a moment of silence. Maria took a deep breath and thought back to the dream before responding.

"Everyone was burning…whole towns and villages…men, women, and children…a-and Leon was there…standing in the middle of the corpses…it was as if he was being devoured by death," Maria explained squeezing the white mage's hand, as she remembered her brother's face. He was cold and emotionless like a soulless doll, as he was sucked into the pile of smoldering bodies.

"And then, a man appeared dressed in black…he laughed as they burned…I couldn't see his face, but I'll never forget his voice…," Maria sobbed as Firion sat as still as a statue listening to her describe such a traumatizing dream.

"Something horrible is coming, Minwu…I can feel it! I don't know how, but I can! We must send word to Altair. To her majesty," Maria exclaimed regaining her composure as Minwu nodded wordlessly.

"If this dream is somehow a premonition, then we must take every precaution. The Palamecian Empire is unpredictable and the depth of their strength is unknown," Minwu said folding his arms as Guy blinked several times thinking back to conversations he had overheard when he infiltrated the Mythril Mines.

…

"_Has the General returned from __**Bafsk**__, yet?" one of the soldiers questioned as they unknowingly passed Guy hiding behind the stone._

"_No, the drunk fool decided to stay for the __**completion**__ of the __**warship**__," the second imperial replied as the other sneered._

"_The only reason the human maggot won't return is because there aren't any women in the mines. He's got nothing to stab his tiny sword into," the imperial responded laughing loudly afterwards._

"_I am glad he is not returning. They say they got a new __**commander**__ in __**Bafsk**__. Some of the other soldiers are calling him the __**Dark Knight**__," the other imperial stated._

"_Yes, I've heard tale of that, too. They say he is a __**human to be feared**__. His skills are as strong as ours, and the __**Dreadnought's **__progress____has sped-up, since he replaced that fat, cackling fool," the imperial spoke pausing his stride, as the other came to a stop next to him. _

…

"Empire has warship. Something called _Dreadnought _being built by commander called _Dark Knight_," the large rebel suddenly informed withdrawing from his memories, as each of the rebels snapped their heads to him in surprise.

"Dark Knight? Guy, what are you talking about?" Firion inquired as Minwu and Maria stared at their large comrade questioningly surprised at his unexpected interjection.

"Where did you hear this?" Maria questioned as Guy lowered his head shyly glancing up like a small puppy, as he was put on the spot.

"Guy heard imperial soldiers in mines," the large rebel replied as, an uncharacteristic trace of worry formed on the mage's normally expressionless face. He suddenly stood moving to the other side of the table directly in front of Guy.

"Did they say where this ship was?" Minwu questioned sharply, as the large rebel remained silent.

"Speak, boy," the mage demanded shaking the rebel's shoulder, as Firion stood up with his palms flat on the wooden table staring at the pair.

"Minwu?" he questioned as the mage stared intensely at Guy. Firion had never seen the mage appear so urgent.

"Some place called Bafsk," Guy responded as the mage released the large rebel's shoulder and folded his arms in thought.

"_The marshlands to the east? Why would they build a sea vessel there?" _Minwu thought before Firion spoke. His mind seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Bafsk? But that's no where near the sea. How are they supposed to launch a battleship there?" Firion questioned with a puzzled expression dressing his face. Minwu's eyes narrowed at the possibility that this warship could be an entirely different kind of craft all together.

"_What if, like the Sky Ferry in Poft, they are building-?" _the white mage thought before Maria interrupted his thoughts.

"-an airship," the archer said finishing the mage's thoughts, as the room fell silent.

"One large and powerful enough to fuel the fires of an unending war…," Minwu added looking toward the female rebel.

"Maria, I have a feeling your nightmare is more than just a dream," the white mage concluded as the three rebels stared amongst each other in thought of their newfound discovery.

…

Leon stood on the Dreadnought's construction grounds gazing up at the enormous airship with a strange sense of pride. There wasn't a nation or kingdom in the world that could stand up to it. Airships were still a very new technology, and the only one that was currently operational was that small skiff in Poft, which the Dreadnought completely outclassed both in technology and size.

The slaves had been very obedient and diligent since the day Leon freed them from the Emperor's spell, and as promised they would soon be free to return to their homes and families. The Empire could not afford the loss of such skilled and able men. If the Emperor willed it, they could build him an entire fleet of Dreadnoughts, and they would also be useful in repairing the warship should such a need arise.

Leon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he sensed Althalos approaching. He turned to face the demon, and the once nameless imperial saluted him.

"Commander Leon," he addressed in his usual calm and deep voice. Leon's dark eyes narrowed as they caught sight of a leather envelope bearing the Emperor's seal in the soldier's clawed hand.

"Orders have arrived from the Imperial Capital of Palamecia," Althalos announced presenting the envelope to the young commander.

Leon suddenly felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he slowly accepted the message. He glanced down at the envelope, and untied the leather bindings before swiftly flipping it open. He withdrew the parchment. The sanguine wax of the seal remained unbroken. The orders, written by the Emperor's own hand, lay undisturbed within. Althalos waited in silence for Leon to read their master's new commands. The demon was second-in-command to Leon, and any orders he received from the Emperor, the imperial would have to swiftly relay to the other soldiers.

"_This is rare. Direct orders from the Emperor, himself,"_ the Dark Knight thought staring down at the sealed scroll. Normally, the Palamecian emperor could not be bothered with the less important and smaller tasks and would leave them at the discretion of the head military leaders.

Leon took a breath and quickly broke the seal. He unfurled the message and began to read. Althalos watched as the Dark Knight's eyes examined each word carefully. As Leon finished, he refolded the message before uttering an incantation that quickly set the parchment ablaze reducing it to ashes.

"What are our orders, Commander?" Althalos questioned as the Dark Knight's eyes locked on to Althalos sharply. The demon could feel the gravity of the current moment passing between them. Something earth shattering would soon be taking place, and he could almost taste the future tinge of blood upon the air.

"At dawn tomorrow, the Dreadnought will spread her wings for the first time. The hour of preparation is nigh. Load the main guns in the warship, and drill the soldiers. There will be no room for error," Leon commanded as Althalos saluted without hesitation, though inside he felt much turmoil over their new commands.

"_So, the time has finally come for more innocents to die…,"_ the demon thought walking away from his commander. He could feel sadness and loathing grip his heart, and he clenched his hands in a strange feeling of anguish. He could not disobey his commander, and he could not disobey his creator. The imperial sighed sorrowfully. A lump formed in his throat, and his soul (though Althalos wasn't entirely sure he had one) felt heavy with regret.

"…_why do we have to kill more innocent humans? How I despise war and fighting! My lord, how can you revel in the blood you have spilt?"_

…

The four, now proclaimed Heroes from Fynn who saved Salamand, stood outside the icy city's gate. They had made every preparation to leave on their new journey, and were now saying their final farewells to the villagers that had once been terrorized and enslaved by the Empire.

"Princess Hilda will leave Salamand in your charge, Josef. Protect her people well," Minwu informed extending his arm to the ex-knight who smirked and took it with a firm grip.

"Aye, I've been informed more Rebel troops will be arriving here soon. They should be enough to keep the Empire at bay for a while. Just until we win this war. I will also deliver the message you gave me to her personally. Don't worry, I haven't read it," Josef said releasing the mage's arm and looking to the three young rebels standing behind him.

"We will never forget what you kids have done for us. You three are true warriors of the Wild Rose. Fight hard and never give up. We can't allow this dark evil to take over our world," Josef stated as the trio bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you," they said in unison, as Josef smirked stifling a small laugh.

"Heh!" the ex-knight replied before looking sternly to Minwu, once more.

"So, where are you taking them this time, Minwu? Back to Altair?" Josef questioned gruffly, as the mage shook his head.

"We are traveling to Bafsk. There is something we must confirm," Minwu replied as Josef quirked an inquiring eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" he questioned staring curiously into the mage's stoic eyes.

"The existence of an airship. One large and powerful enough to end this war in the Empire's favor," the Mysidian responded as the color drained from the face of the normally expressionless ex-knight.

"Impossible…the technology to make such a thing doesn't exist," Josef muttered.

"We can only hope that it _is _impossible, but we can not overlook the fact they may have acquired designs Cid once used to construct his own airship and Bafsk engineers are the most skilled in the entire world. That is why we must leave immediately. Unfortunately for Guy, his wounds have not had enough time to completely heal, so we will have to be careful and avoid any unnecessary battles," Minwu explained as Josef nodded turning his head to watch the large, gentle youth say his goodbyes to his daughter, Nelly.

"Take care then. I and the other Rebel troops will take care of things here. We have already sent the first shipments of Mythril to the master smiths in the free cities of Poft, Paloom, Gatrea, and Altair. Soon, every rebel base loyal to the Wild Rose will be armed with Mythril weaponry and armor," the ex-knight stated with a look of content satisfaction on his face.

"May the gods guide you, old friend, and take care of those brats behind you, you hear?" Josef spoke as Minwu smirked beneath his pale mask.

"Aye, you too, Josef," Minwu replied turning around and leading the three young rebels out of the icy city of Salamand.

…

"How far is Bafsk, Minwu?" Firion questioned as they began their journey east out of the snow-covered lands surrounding Salamand at the base of the Snow Plains mountain range.

"A day's journey on foot. We should be their by tomorrow morning if we continue traveling without stopping to rest," the white mage replied as the pale-headed rebel sighed pulling his cloak tighter around his body.

"No rest? This journey's going to be a pain," Firion commented before hearing the mage chuckled.

"You just had an entire week of rest, Firion. A day without sleep should be nothing for the _great hero _of Fynn," the Mysidian laughed as Firion frowned about to voice another complaint when Maria suddenly interjected.

"What kind of a place is Bafsk?" the archer questioned curiously.

"It's an industrial city full of skilled mechanical engineers and technicians. It's surrounded by marshlands, forests, and protected by tall, barren mountains. Mysidia has long opposed their revolutionary ways of invention and thinking," Minwu responded as Maria raised a violet eyebrow.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Every child in Mysidia is raised to fear and worship magic and nature, and to despise and avoid anything that remotely threatens that existence," the mage explained.

"These Mysidians sound a bit stodgy," Firion commented before Maria roughly elbowed him.

"_Firion_!" she warned harshly as Minwu laughed.

"It's alright, Maria. The mages of Mysidia are a bit…on the stuffy side, but they mean well. Their desire is to protect the planet and live harmoniously with the balance of nature," the mage stated while gazing up to the sky as he continued to walk.

"I remember when I first left Mysidia…things were so different in Fynn. I didn't think I'd ever be able to understand their ways, but now I could never imagine myself living anywhere else," Minwu said softly as a nostalgic expression drifted into the mage's dark eyes. Maria smiled softly watching the mage become lost in his memories.

"Minwu?" she addressed walking closer to the white mage, who glanced at her inquiringly.

"You spoke earlier of premonitions. How can a mere dream become reality?" the female rebel questioned thinking back to earlier that morning, and how the mage had taken her dream so seriously.

"There is a certain group of white mages sometimes born with the ability to foresee things through dreams. This attribute can be enhanced through crystals or magical spheres in order to magnify the detail of a vision," Minwu explained as the female rebel as well as the rest of the party listened with interest.

"A white mage with this ability is referred to as a _Seer_. The ability is rare, and very few people are born with this gift," the white mage continued as Maria's dark eyes widened with the possibility she might belong to such a distinguished and uncommon group.

"Why do you think I could be a…_Seer_?" Maria questioned as Minwu glanced at her briefly.

"My mother was a Seer, and I can feel the same pure energy within you," the mage answered. Maria noticed a distant look in Minwu's eyes as he seemed to be remembering something from long ago. She nodded understandingly, as she continued to trudge through the thick snow that was beginning to steadily thin out as they approached the eastern boarder. They would now have to be on the look out for imperial patrols guarding the boarders of Salamand and Bafsk. The party could not risk a fight after having endured such a grueling battle just days prior, and they also had Guy's injuries to consider. They could not risk endangering their friend after he had already risked so much for them and the people of Salamand during the battle at Semitt Falls.

"Maria has always had a strong intuition. Ever since we were small children, she had the ability to see or feel things before they took place," Firion commented unaware of Maria's blush. Minwu listened with intrigue before looking toward the violet-haired archer.

"You may have been born with this gift, Maria. If so, this new talent of yours could greatly aid us in this war," the white mage commented as a Maria's bashfulness turned into an expression of both pride and fear.

"_Even though I've always had this gift, can I now bear the growing weight of its burden?"_

_**To be continued…**_


	11. A Glimpse of Hell II

**A.N. Thanks for reading everyone! Please enjoy!**

**A Rose among the Ashes**

**Chapter: 11**

The hours of the day passed quickly and now the solemn hours of the night had fallen upon the rebels. They marched in silence under the silvery orb of a moon hung in the sky. They had just entered the Bafskian marshlands, and soon they would come upon the city.

"Ah, there it is," Minwu commented as they trudged further into the swamplands. Small, warm glimmers of light sparkled in the distance. It was the glowing lights of Bafsk, and high above basking in the soft glow of the moon was the tall, barren mountain peaks.

"Bafsk…we finally made it," Maria spoke breathlessly pausing for a moment to catch her breath in the midst of the knee-high marshes. They had been walking since morning, and had traveled clear across the northern territories all the way from Salamand. It had been a testing and restless journey, and each of them were strangely relieved to see the industrial city in the distance, even though they had little to no idea of what they might encounter there.

"Shall we?" the white mage questioned over his shoulder, as they continued through the bog. The sound of frogs croaking echoed up from beneath the submerged reeds creating the occasional burst of bubbles on the water's surface. The lands of Bafsk seemed peaceful enough, but Maria could sense something dark beyond the mountains. The Empire was here. She was sure of it, and perhaps someone else, as well. A vague image of her brother's face appeared in front of her mind's eye causing a stab of happiness and sorrow to pain her heart.

"_Leon…," _Maria thought thinking back to her dream and how happy she had felt reuniting with him within that mysterious, misty garden.

"_If only that part of the dream were true…"_

"Smoke," Guy suddenly commented pointing up to the tops of the moonlit peaks surrounding the steadily approaching city. The group gazed up while not breaking stride. They had no time to waste. If Maria's dream and Guy's information were true, they could not afford any delays.

"What do you suppose that could be?" Firion questioned as Guy grimaced gazing up at the black smoke drifting across the pale surface of the moon.

"Guy don't like this…Guy sense something bad," the large rebel commented staring at the wispy streaks rising slowly above the mountains. Swarms of birds had begun to soar across the night sky filling the silent air with their caws and chirps. Something was causing them to abandon the area. The aerial creatures were heading north and in large quantities.

"It's starting to smell strange, too," Firion added as Maria looked at him questionably. As they neared the city, the scent on the air began to change.

"Could it be the bog?" she inquired as Firion shook his head.

"No…it smells like a machine. You know, remember when we traveled through Poft, before we got to Salamand, and saw the Sky Ferry?" Firion questioned as Maria's dark eyes widened thinking back to the small airship that had been invented by an eccentric man who went by Cid. Maria and the rest of the party, maybe in exception to Minwu, had never seen a machine in their lives, and were surprised by the strange smell something not of nature emitted.

"You're right…it's the same scent," the archer responded as Minwu began to walk faster. His white cape almost seemed to glow under the large, full moon that hovered in the sky above the mountains.

"Minwu, is something wrong?" Firion questioned almost jogging to keep up with the mage. The Mysidian gazed up wearily at the smoke.

"_Something is wrong, but best not to jump to any conclusions," _the mage thought before glancing over his shoulder at the following youths.

"I don't know. Let's just hurry," Minwu ordered as the three nodded and continued to travel swiftly towards Bafsk.

…

Leon gazed anxiously at the star spangled sky high above the mountains. Thin wisps of dark vapor rose drifting onto the cratered face of the moon. The young commander slowly paced the balcony outside of his chambers restlessly. He had attempted to sleep, but as he lay there awake against the sheets, it would not come to him. The orders he received from the Emperor had unexpectedly begun to trouble him.

"_I thought I was passed all these feelings. Can I really lead this assault on my homeland, or will I fall short at a crucial moment and fail my master?" _Leon thought bracing himself against the banister while allowing his head to fall forward to gaze down at mansion's grounds beneath the balcony.

"_I have to do this…I no longer belong to the Kingdom of Fynn. My family is dead, so what is left to hold me back? I lost everything already, so what more do I have to lose? My humanity?" _Leon thought before smiling. A silent chuckle formed in his throat, as he gazed up at the moon floating like a giant, silver orb in the midnight sky.

"Heh! What is humanity to me, now, after everything I have done here?" Leon voiced aloud pushing himself up from the balcony railing before retreating back to his chambers. He fell back onto his bed and gazed up at the dark ceiling, as his mind whirled with anxious thoughts.

He hadn't seen Althalos since that morning, and had begun to wonder where his only friend had gone during such a critical time. Things had been tense between them, since the dark orb was shattered. The young commander couldn't understand why that were so. The once nameless demon would argue his methods of controlling both the slaves and the soldiers, and he was strongly opposed to any ill treatment of the villagers. His meddling had even begun to annoy the other soldiers, as he attempted to protect any human from being victimized. It was strange to see a demon show such strong compassion for life, and in a lot of ways Althalos didn't seem very much like a creature from the fiery pits of the underworld at all. He had the skills and appearance, but not the heart.

Leon had recently learned from his friend that each demon was a specific creation fashioned by the Emperor's own hand. Althalos had told the young commander that the Emperor had received the power to make and control armies of demons from the god of the underworld by promising the deity his soul in return.

Each imperial soldier created was nameless, soulless, and had only one purpose: to serve the Emperor until their usefulness died or their bodies. Whichever came first. It was a sad existence, but it didn't seem to bother Althalos as much as it would've Leon had he been in the same situation. Leon may be nothing more than a mortal servant to the Emperor, but at least he had an identity. At least, he had a name.

"_I wish you were here, Althalos. I could use your advice…," _Leon thought remorsefully while trying to push away his conflicting emotions.

"_I don't think I want to do this…but what choice do I have?"_

…

Dawn had finally begun to break bathing the land in the first warm rays of sunlight. The rebels had traveled all throughout the night and had finally reached the city. The cobblestone streets were still fairly vacant. The only people in sight were the occasional woman or child running an early morning errand.

The entrance to the imperial occupied city had been guarded by soldiers, but thanks to Maria's newly learned sleep spell they were able to slip inside undetected. Minwu had suddenly come to a halt under the shadow of a large mansion.

"What's wrong?" Firion whispered as the white mage brought his hand up to silence him. The Mysidian stood still for a moment while strangely studying his surroundings.

"Can't you sense it, Maria?" he questioned as Maria nodded. Firion and Guy stared at the pair confused.

"It's the remnants of a dark spell," the archer replied placing a hand against her abdomen. She had begun to feel dizzy and nauseous. It felt like the same energy she had experienced in her dream.

"_I am surprised she is so in tuned. As a white mage, it is only natural to detect the workings of opposing energies, but to this degree?" _Minwu thought glancing back at her over his shoulder. She appeared very uncomfortable and almost faint.

"I don't sense anything," Firion commented glancing around them in search of whatever they were referring to.

"Guy doesn't either," the large rebel added before noticing Maria's uneasiness. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maria okay?" Guy questioned watching the female rebel gaze up at him while smiling wearily.

"I-I'm fine…just a little tired from the journey," she responded while taking a deep breath to try and stomach some of the unease.

"Let's move. If they are building a giant warship here, it should be fairly easy to spot, but so far I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary," Minwu stated with a suspicious expression gracing his face.

"Haven't you noticed all the men are missing? What if it's just like it was in Salamand, and they took them all somewhere else to build this warship?" the rebel questioned as Minwu raised a brow at his analogy, before the sound of something collapsing into the dirt behind them drew their attention.

"Maria!" Firion exclaimed rushing swiftly to her side. The violet-haired archer had fallen onto the street. She lay on her side with half-lidded eyes and breathing so heavily she began to wheeze.

"_I-I can't breathe…," _the female rebel thought watching the forms of her comrades come to her aid through blurry vision. They appeared as shadows with fading voices to female rebel. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell unconscious. Firion's hand shook her shoulder rapidly unable to get a response. Minwu knelt down beside him and placed a cool palm upon her forehead.

"What's wrong with her, Minwu?" Firion questioned in a panicked tone, as the white mage shook his head.

"I'm not sure. She does have a slight fever, though. Let's try to find her some shelter. It would be unwise to stay at the inn. It would make it too easy for the imperials to learn of our presence," the white mage spoke before heavy footsteps crunched against the dry ground behind them. The rebels spun around swiftly standing protectively in front of Maria. They placed their hands threateningly upon their weapons as the tall, dark form of an imperial soldier stood before them staring at them in silence.

"What do you want, imperial?" Minwu questioned lowly, as the demon cocked his head slightly before looking down at the female rebel lying unconscious in the dirt.

"Is she wounded?" the imperial inquired in a low voice. The question took the rebels off guard.

"_Is this some sort of trick?" _Firion thought before swiftly drawing his sword, as the imperial began to slowly approach.

"Get back, demon!" the rebel barked readying himself for a fight, as Minwu and Guy did the same drawing their battle axe and mage's staff.

"Do not waste your energy, I am not here to harm you or the girl," the demon spoke again puzzling the three rebels standing protectively in front of their fallen companion. The imperial soldier stepped forward and placed his large, clawed hand atop of Firion's sword and using his weight, he lowered the weapon.

"What are you-," Firion began to demand as the large demon withdrew his hand from the lowered blade and placed it against the rebel's shoulder moving him aside. The imperial kneeled in front Maria who was shivering unconsciously, and cold perspiration had begun to dot her forehead. The demon suddenly lifted her frail body into his arms alarming her comrades.

"Put her down this instant!" Minwu hissed preparing to utter an incantation to subdue the demon. Firion barked similar angry statements, and Guy brandished his axe preparing for battle. What could this demon soldier want from them?

"Haven't I already made it clear I have no intention to harm any of you? If you want to help this girl, follow me," the imperial stated turning his back to the trio of gawking rebels.

"Could this be a trap?" Minwu muttered staring intently at the back of the demon imperial departing with Maria.

"Does it matter? We have to get Maria back!" Firion exclaimed hurrying after the rebel as Minwu and Guy followed him.

"We cannot make a scene, or we will have every imperial here down on us," Minwu commented trying to remind the pale-headed rebel that he needed to remain calm. They would get their comrade back one way or another, but this demon was indeed different. The white mage remained suspicious of the imperial soldier's words but was unable to detect any malicious intent.

They followed the imperial to a stone building on the southern edge of the city. It was still the early hours of the day, so the streets remained fairly vacant.

"Here, take her," the demon said suddenly as they approached the door to the building. The imperial placed Maria's limp form into Firion's arms, and turned back towards the door. Strange metallic vines encased it barring it shut.

"It has been sealed with a spell. What is this place?" Minwu questioned narrowing his eyes at the entrance. It resonated the heavy, arcane energy of dark magic.

"I will tell you once we are inside," the imperial responded before pressing his palm against the surface of the door. He uttered an incantation, and the silvery vines began to recede into the door frame. He swiftly opened the door, and looked to the rebels.

"Hurry, get inside before someone notices us," the demon growled grabbing Firion by his shirt and shoving him into the building followed by Minwu and Guy. The insides of the small building were sparse and dimly lit with lanterns.

"Ugh! What is this smell?" Firion questioned while gently laying Maria down upon the stone floor. The rebel removed his cloak and folded it, before gently slipping it beneath the sleeping female's head.

Guy also crinkled his nose at the pungent odor filling the building. The demon soldier cautiously examined the surroundings outside for anyone who might have followed them, before closing the door behind him into the chamber. For a brief moment, he thought he had felt the presence of someone watching them. He shook off the feeling and made his way to the rebels.

"This building connects to the sewer system. That is the stink you smell," the imperial clarified stepping into the dim room before kneeling down next to Maria.

"She has been bewitched by the remnants of a dark spell," the imperial revealed as Minwu kneeled at Maria's feet and looked at the demon inquiringly.

"Remnants? You mean someone didn't knowingly bewitch her?" the white mage questioned as the demon soldier gave a curt nod.

"Please explain," Minwu requested as the imperial remained silent for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Months ago after Bafsk was freshly conquered, the Emperor cast a spell in the form of a dark orb and sent it here with our commander. Our commander wanted to prove himself by attempting to control things with his own power and thus decided to destroy the sphere and the spell along with it," the imperial said while gazing down at the unconscious human girl. Her breathing was heavy and she continued to shiver.

"But the Emperor's magic is very powerful. The spell's aura has yet to completely fade, and someone highly sensitized to the dark powers would become affected by it and presumably fall ill," the demon added as Firion looked at him sharply.

"Can you help her?" the rebel questioned as the imperial nodded again.

"Yes…I can draw the dark energy out of her body and into mine," the demon explained before removing the armored glove from his right hand. His skin was pale and ashen, and long, black claws extended from his fingertips. He placed his hand over Maria's chest. Dark energy like blackish purple flames began to channel from the archer's body and into the demon's palm. When the imperial was finished, he fisted his hand quickly while releasing a pained growl.

"Are you alright?" Firion questioned before a feeling of disbelief flooded his body. An imperial had just aided them, but for what purpose? He had healed his female companion and given them shelter from the other imperial guards.

"…yes, don't worry about me. This energy cannot harm me, for I am made from it," the imperial replied still kneeling by Maria's side, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"…you saved me…thank you," Maria breathed while reaching her hand out to place it gently on his knee. The demon turned his head from her awkwardly before standing. He slowly made his way to the opposite wall and sat down against it.

"Who are you?" Firion questioned while helping Maria to sit up. Strength had come back into her body, and the discomfort she had initially felt upon entering the city had abandoned her.

"No one," the demon responded as Firion frowned with a baffled look in his grey eyes.

"You don't have a name?" the rebel questioned.

"My commander gave me name some months ago. It's Althalos," the imperial replied as both Firion and Maria's faces went blank.

"B-But that's-," Maria began while gripping Firion's arm as he finished for her.

"-our father's name," the rebel revealed, as Althalos remained silent at their response. Leon had told him it was his father's name, too, and the female among the rebel group shadowed her brother's appearance, especially around the eyes. Though the other, hotheaded male bore no resemblance to either of them whatsoever.

"You four are rebels, aren't you? Why have you come to this city?" Althalos questioned changing the subject.

"We have heard of a warship being constructed here. Is this true?" Minwu questioned trying to be careful not to reveal too much of their plan in case the demon was being false with them.

"Aye, have you come to destroy it?" the demon questioned as the mage fell silent. Althalos wearily sighed before raising his bare hand up to his helmet. The rebels gawked in surprise, as he swiftly removed it allowing it to fall to the stone floor with a hollow clank.

"I-I don't understand…," Firion began staring in shock at the demon's face. He looked almost human like some of the other demons they had slain in Semitt Falls. His hair and lips were a black darker than the night sky, his skin was pale and ashen like his hand, his ears were pointed at the tips, and his eyes were a deep sanguine.

"I don't blame you. I am very unlike my other brethren of whom you faced in the beginning. I was the first of my kind. Stronger, smarter, and forced to keep my existence a secret until now," Althalos explained with a look of sadness on his face.

"What do you mean?" Minwu questioned though in his heart the mage already knew. He had known since Semitt, but had not voiced his suspicions. He had planned to wait until he returned to Altair, so he could inform Princess Hilda first.

"I am not entirely a demon. Part of me…is human, like you," Althalos revealed as Firion's eyes widened.

"That is why the corpses were not fading away in the mines," Firion muttered as Maria's expression turned into one of confusion.

"What is the significance of this?" she questioned as Althalos gazed into her dark eyes intensely.

"Demons by nature are very frightening creatures. You can liken them to monsters or wild beasts more than you can to a being of higher intellect. When a demon is born in the dark depths of the underworld, he comes out of the womb of the earth as he is and always will be. He will not age, change, or develop in any fashion. Our lord saw this as a problem. He wanted an army that could expand and grow in ability and strength, and so he conducted an experiment. A human bred with a demon, and the product was me. My existence was a resounding success to my master. For many years, I remained the only one of my kind, and since my full-blooded brothers detested humans, the easiest way to protect my existence was to pretend that I was one of them. I hid my growing abilities and disguised my appearance," Althalos explained as the group listened on incredulously.

"And now he is producing soldiers like you by the shipload," Minwu interjected as Althalos nodded.

"We are born from our mortal mothers as infants, but we grow exponentially fast," the now half-demon added, as a look of disgust took Firion's face. The empire was shamelessly abhorrent and repulsive.

"_Their evil ways must be stopped, before the entire world is engulfed in their darkness," _Firion thought.

"An unending army of demons and half-breeds," Maria muttered worriedly. Palamecia's military might would outclass any of the nations, if this was true. It made their plight seem all the more hopeless.

"But my master was displeased by one thing. Half-breeds retain individuality and emotions because of their mortal blood. They can feel pain, sadness, regret, anger, happiness…that is why I am a failure as well as a success," Althalos stated as Maria looked at him with pity in her eyes. She could hear the light touch of sorrow in his voice. She stood from Firion's protective embrace, and slowly walked to Althalos. She kneeled in front of him and gently touched his face. A light blush inflamed across his sharp nose, and he turned from her soft gaze. No one, human or demon, had ever treated him with kindness. There was only one he could think of that he saw as a friend and comrade.

"_Commander Leon…," _he thought comparing the similarities between this woman and his commander. The appearance was disarming and both their fathers' names were Althalos.

"_Could they be connected in some way," _the imperial thought before hearing Maria's kind and gentle voice.

"You don't want to fight, do you?" the archer questioned as the demon snapped his head back to her with widened sanguine eyes. He quickly looked away and shook his head slowly.

"I never did…but I have to. It's my only purpose…but please, I have one favor to ask of you," Althalos said lowly gazing up to the rebels once more.

"Soon, the Dreadnought will take flight…you must stop them before then," the imperial pleaded as Firion stood. Conviction had taken possession of his expression, and he looked to Minwu, Maria, and Guy before gazing down at the demon once more.

"Leave it to us, _friend_," Firion stated extending his hand to the demon, as Althalos gazed up in shock with his inky lips slightly agape. He quickly regained his composure before hesitantly accepting the rebel's offered hand and standing as well.

"The hatch in the pack leads to the secret passageways inside the sewers. Follow the red lanterns in the tunnels and they will lead you under the mountains. There you will find a large clearing as well as the Dreadnought. If you hurry, you may still make it in time," Althalos explained leading them into the back of the building. The demon pulled back an old, woven rug and revealed a stone hatch inside the floor.

"Why are you helping us?" Minwu questioned as Althalos gazed at him wearily.

"I am tired of the bloodlust, the killings, the hunt for power…I want it all to end, so I can be at peace," the half-demon replied with a tired, distant look in his red eyes.

"Let us go," the mage said after a moment as the party began to descend down into the hatch where the pungent odor rose from.

"Why don't you come with us?" Maria questioned as Althalos gazed at her blankly.

"I cannot. Even if I could be free of my master, I am still not of this world. Nothing can absolve me of my sins. My only wish is to fade from this existence in peace. Only then will the world be as it should," the imperial replied allowing a small twitch of a smile to form on his lips as a way to reassure the kind female that everything would work out as it should.

"Take care, Althalos," Maria said softly before disappearing into the dark tunnels along with her comrades. Althalos stared into the dim passageway for a moment longer, until he could no longer sense their presence. Secretly, he wished to follow them and help them defeat the Empire and save the world. The half-demon valued the life of the world and the lives of the humans above his own. He would gladly return to the earth if it meant the souls of the innocent would be spared from the greed and bloodlust of his creator.

…

The rebel party waded in darkness through the foul sludge and water of the sewers. They remembered Althalos' words and followed the guidance of the dim, red glow of the lanterns. It would appear the small, seemingly insignificant lights were meant as discreet markers to the secret location of the Dreadnought. No one but maybe the very constructor of the sewers would have been able to find the hidden tunnel that led under the mountains.

The rebels knew time was not on their side. They had to hurry and find the exit. The smelly darkness of the tunnels began to wane. The warm light of day began to shine at the end of the passage, and the rebels felt relief. They would make it to the end and sabotage the giant warship before anyone detected their presence. They could not allow such a monster of a machine to soar the skies and bombard the earth with its destructive powers.

"We're almost there," Firion gasped as the group began to run. The only noise was the splashing echo of their footsteps, as they dashed toward the light. A shadow suddenly appeared in front of the light slightly obscuring it, as the warriors of Fynn slowed their approach.

"Who is that?" Maria questioned feeling an odd sensation bubble up from her stomach.

"_Do I know this apparition?" _she thought as they cautiously approached the silent silhouette. They couldn't turn back, now. If they had to they would fight this shadow, so they could still reach the airship in time.

…

Leon felt as if his heart was having the life squeezed out of it in sadness and shock, as the faces of the intruders came into the light. Maria, Firion, and Guy came to a halt in front of the imperial soldier. They were alive!

"_S-Sister…," _Leon thought trying to steady his breathing as he gazed at the group. He knew if he spoke now, his voice would come out in trembling stutters. There was one face he didn't recognize. Perhaps a mage in the employ of the Fynnian princess.

"Let us through, imperial, and we will spare you," Minwu ordered sternly attempting to pull the young commander from his thoughts.

"_My sister…is alive? What have I been fighting for all this time?" _Leon thought while closing his eyes in sorrow beneath the shadow of his helmet. His sister and adopted brother glared at him with hateful eyes. They did not know who it was they were looking at. Leon forced himself to push through his unsure feelings, as he narrowed his eyes at the opposing rebels.

"_Even if they are my family, I cannot falter here. Not after everything I've been through. Be they blood or not, I must stop them here. I belong to the Empire, now. I have no family," _the young commander thought before drawing his weapons. A Mythril sword in one hand and a battle axe in the other.

"Hear me rebels. On this day, the streets of your free cities shall run red. Submit to the Empire and spare yourselves future grievances," Leon offered disguising the tone of his voice from the ears of his sister and brother.

"No way! We will never bow down to your emperor!" Firion shouted unsheathing his own sword while staring down the imperial with fire in his normally serene eyes.

"This is murder! Please, don't you realize what it is you and your Empire are doing to innocent families?" Maria questioned pleadingly as Leon felt a sting of pain cut through his hardened heart.

"I am loyal to my master. Once the filth that started this rebellion surrenders, the war will be over. Don't you see, the Fynnian rebels have brought this upon themselves," Leon stated as Maria felt tears stream down her cheeks at the memory of the night the Empire invaded Fynn. What chance did innocent, unarmed civilians have?

"How did you know we would be here?" Minwu questioned.

"Did you really think no one noticed you and your little informant enter the sewers? Did you honestly believe it would be this easy to destroy the Dreadnought, a Mythril armored warship that has been under construction here for months? You rebels were defeated before you even set out from that disgusting rat hole you call a hideout," Leon spat as dark energy began to flow into his weapons. A red gleam appeared in his eyes, as he glared hatefully at the people he once called his family. He would have given everything for them once, including his very life.

"Know this, rebels, your days are short. The Emperor _will _find where you are hiding your princess, and he will destroy her along with the rest of the resistance. It is only a matter of time, so struggle while you can!" the young commander exclaimed before slamming his axe and broadsword down upon the floor sending a rush of burning, dark magic toward the rebels. They were overcome and sent flying back into the murky water of the sewers.

Leon sheathed his weapons while staring icily into the dark greenish water. Wisps of crimson began to float to the surface where the rebels had sunk in.

"This farce is over…goodbye, sister…," Leon muttered with a numbing sadness wrenching his heart, as he turned and walked away through the exit shining with the brilliant light of day. It was strange that such a bloody catastrophe would take place on such a fine day. The young commander had originally envisioned the Dreadnought unleashing hell upon the world during the midst of a dark and stormy night. It had seemed only fitting, like when someone close to you dies, isn't it suppose to rain as if the sky is impersonating your woes?

…

"Commander! A message has come from the regiment stationed at Salamand and Semitt," an imperial soldier exclaimed rushing up to Leon as he exited the tunnels. The young commander glared at the soldier. He was in no mood for this.

"Give it to General Borghen. Salamand and Semitt are not my responsibility," Leon growled shouldering passed the soldier, who picked up on his intensely foul mood.

"B-But Commander Leon, the General cannot be found. No one has seen him in days," the imperial pleaded, as Leon curiously glanced over his shoulder.

"Is that so?" Leon questioned before frowning.

"_Probably shunned his duties, so he could sneak off to a brothel somewhere…," _the young commander thought before turning back to the timid messenger.

"Very well then. Speak," Leon commanded watching the imperial fidget anxiously.

"Rebel forces from the southern territories have taken both the village and the mines. Known casualties are eighty-one foot soldiers, seven captains, and the imperial slave master," the soldier informed as Leon's dark eyes widened.

"_Were __**they **__involved in this?" _he thought thinking of his sister, Firion, and Guy, who had miraculously survived after the attack on Fynn. He had gone this whole time thinking they were dead. What if the Emperor somehow figured out he was connected to the offending rebels?

"Salamand and Semitt have fallen? Where was the General during all of this?!" Leon questioned harshly making the imperial soldier swallow hard.

"We don't know, sire. That is why we came to you," the soldier responded, as Leon sighed angrily.

"_Damn you, Borghen, you have cost us both a village and a Mythril vein. The Emperor will not be happy about this," _Leon thought while narrowing his eyes at the soldier.

"It seems the General has fled to escape execution. I will take over his responsibilities from here on," the young commander informed, as the demon quickly saluted.

"Y-Yes sire!" he replied, as Leon turned back towards the Dreadnought. His black eyes gazed up at the massive, dark structure. It was completed, armed to the teeth, and ready to take to the skies.

"_It is time…," _the imperial commander thought before making to board the giant airship.

…

The interior was a cold, blackish steel crafted from Mythril and other ores. Pipes lined the floors, walls, and ceilings transferring the energy needed to other parts of the ship. The Dreadnought was constructed with many different rooms, including prison cells.

Leon made his way to the helm and was saluted by all the imperials stationed within the ship.

"Is she ready?" Leon questioned entering the helm, as the pilot saluted him.

"Yes sire! Skystone levels and air supply are at normal levels. Side cannons and the main gun are loaded," the demon at the controls responded.

"Then let us commence the mission. Prepare for take-off," Leon ordered watching the demon soldiers rush to and fro attending to their various positions to make sure the airship ran smoothly. The Dreadnought's large propellers began to spin, and the roar of the engine began to reverberate throughout the entire ship. Soon the massive vessel lifted into the sky.

"_Incredible…so this is the power of science and invention," _Leon thought walking toward the massive, thick-plated window that engulfed the face of the helm. He watched in awe as the world spread open before them, while the airship rose above the tall Bafskian Mountains. He could see all of the lands from his view inside of the Dreadnought. The marshlands of Bafsk, the snowcapped mountains of Salamand, the thundering falls of Semitt, the seaports of Poft and Paloom, and then the forested lake countries of Altair, Gatrea and his native Fynn beyond that. Leon lowered his eyes as his gaze met the distant expanse of his birth land.

"_Forgive me, Maria. I pray I have done you a mercy, so you will not have to see the red days to come," _Leon thought blinking away the salty fluid in his eyes, as he gazed at the rising sun that hovered over all the lands. The seaside town of Poft was slowly coming into view, and soon this day of reckoning would commence.

"Ready the cannons!" Leon commanded clenching his hands into fists, as the giant warship sailed them closer through the incredibly blue skies. The demon soldiers behind him echoed his commands to the other imperials, as the large Mythril cannons aimed their mouths of death toward Poft.

"Under the orders of Emperor Mateus, lord and solitary monarch of the Palamecian Empire, I condemn the free cities of Poft, Paloom, Gatrea, and Altair to death. May the gods have mercy upon you," Leon stated staring down expressionlessly at the defenseless, offending territories.

"In the Emperor's name, begin the first volley," Leon commanded once again hearing his commands repeated to the other officers, before the first deafening shots were fired. The dying screams filled his ears, and the smell of death and fire drifted into his nose.

"_Forgive me…sister."_

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
